Parenthood Part 2
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Sequel to Parenthood. Maureen and Joanne raising a family. Set four years after the first one. MoJo of course. With Boho cameo's. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been four long years for the Jefferson-Johnson family. During that time, Maureen had scored a lead role in a new Broadway Musical, making her an original cast member, which meant she was lucky enough to make a CD for that musical, which she played throughout the house for a year straight. Unfortunately as quick as her success came, it had vanished. After two years of opening up on Broadway, the show was pulled from Broadway, not making enough money. Maureen of course was heartbroken, but Joanne cheered her up, and it also gave them a bit of extra money to have fun with.

Leah went on with her dream majoring in Fashion Design. She was now currently residing in New York City, working retail at a clothing store, while at the same time she struggled to make designs on her own, so she could one day open her own store, selling her very own brand name clothes.

Brooke lived with Leah, the two of them still together and as strong as ever. Brooke however never ended up going to school. Instead she took a job as a bartender close to their apartment. Joanne wasn't too fond of her job choice, finding the twenty-one year old to young to be working at a bar, with drunken perverts ogling and hitting on her. But Brooke loved the job. She lived off her enormous tips and put her weekly paychecks towards rent.

Haley had stayed an extra year in high school. She once had dreams to be a performer and did achieve her goal at being in the school plays throughout high school. But as time went by, she started taking part in other school activities, such as the debate team (which Joanne encouraged very much) she became school president, and started torturing kids. She was now undecided about what she wanted to go to college for, so she decided to stay back an extra year and upgrade her marks, hoping by that time she would have figured out what she wanted to do with her life.

Tessa was now eight and was a little rebel. She was friends with everyone at her school. She would play dress up and dolls with the girls and play in the mud with the boys. She was still Maureen's little baby girl though. She was just a little tougher, and was turning out to have an attitude just like Maureen.

Kylie was now four. She had Haley's long brown hair, Tyler's brown eyes, and nice tanned skin. She was a bit shy at times, but could be loud when she wanted attention. Tyler, who was still together with Haley, was now working with Benny making a good amount of money, putting half away since Haley and he were planning for a wedding.

Then there was Joanne. She was making a bit more money at her law firm. Nothing had really changed with her. She did her job and watched over her family. She wouldn't change anything even if she wanted too. She came home to her wife and kids in a nice three story house every night. To her, she was the luckiest woman on the planet.

"Maureen I'm home." Joanne called out walking in the front door, kicking her shoes off, and hanging up her coat.

"Oh thank God!" Maureen shouted with fret, "Pookie come here quick!"

Joanne put aside her briefcase, briskly walking down the hall and into the kitchen where she found Maureen standing on a chair in the middle of the kitchen, her eyes wide with worry.

"Maureen what's going on?"

Maureen shrieked as something small and furry ran across the tile floor. She reached out her arm, her finger pointing in the direction of a small mouse, "Joanne get him!"

Joanne's eyes followed as the small animal scurried across the floor. She felt a bit disgusted knowing there was a small creature like that living in her house, treading dirt and god only knows what into her house.

Joanne grabbed a broom and tried swooshing him to the sliding glass doors in the dining room, but the little bugger just wouldn't move her way.

"Don't hurt him!" Maureen cried out, wrapping her arms around Joanne's shoulders from behind.

"Maureen I can't get him if you're hugging me." Joanne said.

"Right there he's by your feet!" Maureen shouted,

Joanne moved forward, Maureen going with her and since the _drama queen_ didn't want to touch the ground with her feet she ended up climbing on Joanne's back piggyback style.

"Maureen you have to let go." Joanne said almost giggling at the situation they were currently in.

"What are you guys doing?"

The two women looked up, finding Leah, Brooke, Tyler, Haley, and Kylie in the doorway of the kitchen, their eyes thick with confusion.

"A mouse!" Maureen said.

"Where!?" Tyler yelped, leaping onto a chair.

Everyone turned to Tyler, who quickly jumped off the chair, sticking his chest out, and clearing his throat, "I mean where? I'll kill him."

"Don't kill him!" Maureen said, still hanging from Joanne's back.

"Coming through!" Tessa suddenly yelled, plunging through everyone landing inside the kitchen, her shoes covered with mud, this time causing Joanne to scream.

"Your shoes!" Joanne said, "They're filthy and in my house."

"Sorry Mama, but I seen Flo run in here and she's full of mud too." Tessa said, looking around for her cat.

"What did I tell you about letting that cat outside?" Joanne asked, "She's stays inside so it doesn't track in dirt."

"She got out." Tessa shrugged, crawling on her hands and knees, "I tried to get her back in, but she ran away from me going through mud and then I finally chased her in here."

"Oh my God gross!" Leah suddenly said, her hand covering her mouth hiding her eyes on Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke looked in the direction Leah was looking in, finding Flo with a mouse in her mouth. "I think your mouse troubles are over."

"Poor thing." Haley sighed,

"Cool!" Tessa shouted, walking over to Flo, but Joanne pulled her back.

"You are not touching that cat after she just ate a mouse." Joanne said.

"I love you Flo." Maureen smiled, "Thanks for saving me."

Flo simply dropped the dead mouse on the ground, and began to groom itself.

"Okay, I'll take care of the mouse, Tessa get Flo and put her in the garage. We'll clean her up and then clean you up." Joanne instructed.

"Grandma?" Kylie quietly asked, tugging on Joanne's paint leg.

Joanne looked down, smiling, "Yes sweetie."

"Can I have a piggyback ride after Aunt Maureen is done?" Kylie pleasantly asked.

Maureen preferred to be called _Aunt_ _Maureen_, finding that Grandma made her sound way too old.

"How about after supper?" Joanne smirked,

"Okay." Kylie smirked, and bounced out of the room.

"So who's hungry?" Joanne asked.

Leah's eyes were still on the dead mouse, her face full of repulsion, "Not me."

"Yeah I think I'll wait for a while." Haley agreed,

Joanne sighed watching as the kids left the kitchen. She turned her head to face Maureen who was still clutched to her. "At least we're all together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**WOOP WOOP! Sequel! **

**To be honest I was going to wait until October to put a sequel up, because my muse just wasn't working with me. But a certain story had helped with that. After reading the story 'Another Day' written by ****lovepb13**, **inspiration had struck and I began writing the frist chapter of this story. I fully recommend checking out that story. It's very well written and you get a good storyline on MoJo and Mimi/Roger with Collins and Mark thrown in too.** **There is a part 1 called '****Guardian Angel**'. ** 'Another Day' is the sequel. Seriously check them out! ;) **

**Okay so for Parenthood Part 2 I'm going to make things a bit darker. The family is all happy now, but things will soon turn. **

**So enough blabbering. I hope you all enjoy the sequel as much as the first one! I'll try and update as much and as fast as I can. **

**Lastly: ****I do not own anything that has to do with RENT! **

**ENJOY! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a nice Friday night. Haley was all smiles because she had just typed up a final report for one of her classes, finishing it before the weekend even started. She happily hit the print button, waiting as it printed out on to nice white crisp paper.

She neatly piled the report together and skipped out of her room in search of Joanne, so the lawyer could proof read it, to make sure it was perfect.

"Mama?" She called out, noticing her parents bedroom door was open a crack. She decided to check in there first before walking all the way downstairs. "Mama I just finished- OH MY GROSS!"

Haley quickly bolted out of the bedroom, running down the hallway and back to her room, her report flying in midair, long gone from Haley's hands as she used them to shield her eyes. "My eyes! My mind! I'm sacred for life!"

Back in the master bedroom, Joanne frantically searched for her bathrobe, while Maureen tried to suppress her giggles.

"Joanne relax, it happens." Maureen said, still lying in bed now under the covers.

"I thought you said the door was shut?" Joanne said, pulling her housecoat on.

Maureen shrugged with a smirk, "It was…just not all the way."

"This is not funny Maureen." Joanne sternly said, "I'm embarrassed. Our daughter just walked in on us doing the nasty." She turned for the door, "I'm going to go talk to her."

Maureen sighed, falling flat on her back, annoyed their fun was over, "Trust me she is not going to want to see you right now."

Joanne ignored Maureen as she walked down the hall to Haley's room, "Sweetie?"

"I think I seen enough of you thanks!" Haley bitterly said, her hands still hiding her eyes.

Joanne sighed, "I'm sorry we-"

"Are too old to be in that position!" Haley shouted.

"We are not old!" Maureen yelled back, coming down the hallway, standing next to Joanne.

"I want to stay with Leah this weekend." Haley demanded, "I'm so grossed out right now, I can't even look at you two."

"Okay." Joanne nodded, "I'll drive you."

"No, Tyler is coming over, he can drive Kylie and me…and maybe Tessa should come with us." Haley suggested.

"Oh I like that idea!" Maureen agreed, "We'll get the house to ourselves finally!"

An hour later Haley, Kylie, and Tessa arrived at Leah and Brooke's small yet livable apartment.

"Oh Haley, I'm so sorry!" Leah said, gathering her sister in her arms.

"It was horrible Leah." Haley said, burring her face on Leah's shoulder,

"So!" Brooke clapped, "Who was on top?"

"Oh gross!" Leah said, "Brooke those are my parents."

"Your _hot_ parents." Brooke stated,

"What were Mama and Mommy doing?" Tessa asked, wanting to know what the big deal was.

"Wrestling." Brooke smirked,

"Are they mad at each other?" Kylie innocently asked.

"No they were just having fun." Brooke explained, "Now why don't you two come in. I have a movie set up for you."

"Flo loves movies." Tessa smiled, pulling the cat from her bag,

"Tess, you brought your cat?" Leah asked, slightly frowning

Tessa shrugged, walking into the apartment kicking her shoes off, and dropping her coat on the ground, messing up the place in true Maureen style, "She's part of the family too. And I don't want her to get hurt if Mama and Mommy are going to be wrestling all night."

Haley picked Kylie up, holding her daughter close, "I will make sure you _never_ walk in on daddy and I wrestling…ever!"

Kylie simply smirked, enjoying the sudden hug from her mommy.

Back over at the house, Maureen skipped up the stairs with a bottle of wine in her hand and a huge grin on her face.

"Joanne…you ready to get back in position?"

A sudden frown hit Maureen in the face. The sight of Joanne dressed in her pajama's and sitting in front of the computer stopping her in her tracks.

"Joanne?"

Joanne sighed, looking in Maureen's direction. "I'm really not in the mood honeybear. I feel so bad for Haley. She's going to have nightmares."

Maureen sighed, dropping her shoulders, dragging her feet across the floor over to Joanne and flopping in her lap, "This sucks. We get the house to ourselves and we don't even do anything."

"I'll cuddle you." Joanne smiled, kissing Maureen's shoulder.

Maureen rolled her eyes, walking over to the bed, "I guess." She popped the top off the wine bottle and took a long drink.

"Honeybear…" Joanne made her way over to Maureen, wrapping her arms around the diva from behind, "Tomorrow morning okay?"

"Okay." Maureen said, giving in with a smirk, the wine bottle coming back up to her lips.

The next morning Maureen rolled on her back, smiling and sweaty.

"Did I make up for last night?" Joanne smirked, running her hand up Maureen's stomach.

"Oh yeah." Maureen nodded, stretching. She sat up, reaching for the wine bottle, taking a drink from it.

"Maureen? It's nine in the morning." Joanne stated.

Maureen's face fell to confusion. "And?"

"You're drinking…wine." Joanne pointed out,

Maureen shrugged, "I'm thirsty."

"Couldn't you just have gotten some water?"

Maureen sighed as she climbed out of bed, tilting the bottle back to finish off the rest of the liquid. She sighed with satisfaction, setting the empty bottle on the nightstand. "I could have, but wine taste so much better." She seductively smirked in Joanne's direction, "I'm going to go take a shower." She winked and headed for the bathroom, hoping Joanne took the hint and would soon follow.

Joanne shook her head. She noticed her wife had been drinking a lot more these days. She pulled the covers back, climbing out of bed to follow Maureen, making a mental note to watch the diva's drinking habits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THANKS to everyone for R&Ring! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sunday night rolled around all too soon for Maureen and Joanne, which meant having the house to their selves was now over. Now the two were on the couch watching TV, Maureen sitting in between Joanne's legs, leaning forward, while the lawyer gave her a nice massage.

"You're so good with your hands Joanne." Maureen moaned, stretching a little.

Joanne smiled, kissing Maureen's shoulder, before carrying on. A minute later that smile disappeared when Maureen lit up a cigarette.

"What are you doing?" Joanne asked, appalled by her wife's sudden action.

"Having a cig." Maureen answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Maureen, you told me you quit."

Maureen shrugged, "I did, but I still have one every now and then. Especially when I'm all relaxed like this, it feels nice."

"You're not smoking that disgusting thing in my house." Joanne stated, bitterness slipping out with her sentence.

"It's my house too." Maureen argued, turning her head to face Joanne. "What's with you all of a sudden?"

"I don't like your filthy habit of smoking." Joanne replied,

"I'll fucking go outside then." Maureen said, pulling her shirt down, taking her cigarette _and_ beer, and heading for the back porch.

Joanne sighed, watching Maureen walk away. She was starting to get very irritated with Maureen's behavior lately.

"Should we have come home later?" Haley quietly asked the witness to their small argument.

"Oh no." Joanne shook her head, "It's okay." She plastered a fake smile on her face, "So how was Leah's?"

"Good, but I'm happy to be home." Haley said, "Have you seen how small their apartment is? Tessa, Kylie and I all had to share the couch."

Joanne nodded, "New York is expensive."

"Hi Mama!" Tessa excitedly said, running into the living room to give Joanne a hug.

"Hey baby." Joanne smirked, kissing Tessa's cheek.

"I'm not a baby no more Mama." Tessa said, "I'm eight remember?"

"You're right." Joanne smirked, watching as Kylie walked in, "Here's my baby." She quickly gathered Kylie in her arms, hugging and tickling her.

"Hi Grandma." Kylie giggled, cuddling into Joanne.

Tessa watched on, a slight frown finding her lips. Soon she jumped on the couch and hugged Joanne again, "I still want to be your baby."

"Of course." Joanne smiled, pulling both her daughter and granddaughter close.

The next day, while Joanne was preparing supper, with Maureen watching, Tessa ran in the room.

"Mom!" Tessa excitedly said, tapping Maureen's thigh.

"What?" Maureen asked,

"Am I allowed to play soccer? Ryan is. I want to play on a team with him." Tessa said, talking a mile a minute.

"Sure, if it's something you want to do." Maureen replied,

Tessa nodded, "I do, but Mommy, can you be my coach?"

Joanne whirled around at the suggestion, a grin on her face. "I think that's a great idea." She watched as Maureen downed another beer. Maybe if the diva was actually involved with something that kept her busy, she would cut back on the drinking.

"I guess." Maureen shrugged, "I don't know a thing about soccer, but maybe Collins would want to help."

"I love Collins!" Tessa widely smile. "I'm going to go tell Ryan."

"Be back for supper." Joanne called after her, and then focused her attention on Maureen, "This will be fun for you."

Maureen simply nodded.

"Can you set the table for me?" Joanne pleaded, patting Maureen's butt.

"Sure." Maureen replied, kissing Joanne quickly on the lips, before grabbing the plates out of the cupboard.

"Mama!" Haley smiled, skipping into the kitchen. "I have big news."

Joanne once again turned from the stove, facing Haley. "What is it?"

"I finally know what I want to go to school for."

Joanne couldn't help but smile, she was a little scared Haley wasn't going to go to college. "What is it?"

"I want to be a teacher!"

Joanne instantly wrapped Haley in a hug. "Really?"

"Yeah." Haley nodded, "I tutor those kids and they come back showing me their improved grades…it makes me feel good inside. And I think it would be fun to boss around sassy teenagers."

"Of course you would find that was fun." Joanne smirked, "I think that is a great idea Hales."

"I thought you wanted to be an actress like me?" Maureen asked.

"Well I did…but I don't know I think I grew out of that. I can always teach drama too I guess." Haley shrugged.

"You would make a great teacher." Maureen smirked. She gave Haley a quick hug, before grabbing _another_ beer from the fridge, mumbling as she walked down the hallway, "You kids grow up to damn fast."

Haley quirk an eyebrow in Joanne's direction, looking for answers.

"You're her second daughter to be going off to college. I think she's starting to feel old." Joanne smiled.

"Well, you two still look young, so she shouldn't worry." Haley said. "Well I'm going to go call Tyler; he's coming to take Kylie for the night."

"Okay." Joanne smiled, "Supper will be ready in ten minutes."

"Okay." Haley called out as she headed up to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know the story is a little slow right now, but don't worry, things will pick up soon. ;)**

**Thanks again for R&Ring! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Brooke, what do you think about this?" Leah asked, holding her sketch book up for her girlfriend to see.

Brooke quickly glanced before turning back around to face the closet, "It's nice."

Leah sighed, leaning against the headboard of their bed, "You didn't even look."

"Yeah I did, it looks great." Brooke said, holding a shirt up to examine it, before putting it on.

Leah frowned, watching as Brooke began to apply makeup, "Where are you going? It's almost eight thirty."

"Work." Came the simple reply. "I start at nine."

Leah sighed, "Brooke I hate your job. You work late at night in a bar serving creepy old men."

"Who give me great tips." Brooke smiled, turning around to face Leah. "And not all the men are bad, and there are a lot of cute women too."

Leah rolled her eyes.

"Babe, you know I only have eyes for you." Brooke grinned, stepping forward to place a kiss on Leah's lips. "Besides, if I didn't have this job we wouldn't be living here."

"Well maybe we can move back in with my parents?" Leah suggested, "I can work on my fashion some more and you can go back to school."

Brooke sat on the edge of the bed, "I love your parents and your family, but I also love the city. And I'm not ready to go back to school." Brooke added, hoisting herself into a standing position so she could finish getting ready.

A few minutes later, Brooke waltzed out of the small bathroom, kissing Leah on the cheek, "Okay I'm leaving. I'll be back around one. If you want, come stop by and visit me, we can get a little frisky in the back." She winked.

Leah shook her head, "I'm not in the mood to go out. I think I'm going to call Angel or Mimi over for some company."

"Okay, night." Brooke said blowing a kiss in Leah's direction, before heading out the door.

"Night." Leah bitterly mumbled falling flat on her back, looking up at the ceiling, which had brown water circles seeping through. "This place sucks." She muttered, the sense of homesickness surrounding her, causing tears to sting her eyes. She didn't understand how her Mom and everyone else used to live in a run down Loft with no heat. As much as she loved the city, she wasn't sure she could handle living in these conditions much longer. Plus she hated when Brooke would leave her at night to go work in some sleazy bar. She worried about Brooke and was afraid to stay home alone.

Leah hugged her pillow, letting out a shaky sigh. Right now she wanted nothing more than to have her Mama come in here, hug her tight and make everything all better.

The next day, Haley and Joanne went out driving. Haley was in the driver's seat, while Joanne was in the passenger's seat, trying to teach her daughter how to drive.

"Slow down, you're coming to a stop sign." Joanne stated,

Haley rolled her eyes, her foot on the break, "I know Mama. I can read."

"Well you're approaching that stop sign a little fast." Joanne countered.

Haley sighed, annoyed by her Mama's antics. She was simply too controlling when it came to teaching her how to drive, which is why she waited so long to get her license. So when she made it to the stop sign she slammed on the breaks causing the lawyer to jerk forward.

"Haley!"

Haley put the car in park; "You drive!" she jumped out of the car, storming around to the other side.

"You can't do this in the middle of the road." Joanne said as she climbed out, quickly heading for the drivers side. There were a few honked horns, so once the two were safely back in the car, she drove off. "Well that was safe." She sarcastically replied.

"Well I thought I'd give you the pleasure of driving back home since you were telling me what to do most of the time." Haley argued, crossing her arms in front of her chest, gazing out the window. "How am I going to learn if you yell at me for everything?"

"I never yelled." Joanne calmly said.

"Well you sure are a backseat driver!" Haley said.

"Well maybe if you were doing the speed limit and driving properly I wouldn't have to backseat drive." Joanne stated.

"Whatever." Haley huffed.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Once they pulled into the driveway Haley jumped out of the car, slammed the door shut, marched through the garage where Maureen was, only stopping to voice her opinion, "I'm never driving with Mama again!" She shrieked, leaving Maureen puzzled as she headed into the house slamming the door shut.

Maureen shook her head, her attention going to Joanne who just entered the garage. "Rough time?"

"You don't even want to know." Joanne said, running her hand through her hair. "What you doing?"

"Nothing really." Maureen said wrapping her arms around Joanne's waist, kissing her on the cheek, "Tessa and Ryan were playing outside, so Mark was over and we were just hanging in the garage watching them. He left right before you came home."

"That's fun." Joanne stated her arms draping over Maureen's shoulders, her eyes finding about ten empty beer bottles on the ground next to the fridge. "Did you guys have a drinking party while I was gone?"

"What?" Maureen questioned looking over her shoulder to see what Joanne was looking at, "No, I only had three today…" Maureen lied, "Those are from the other day."

Joanne arched an eyebrow, "Oh. Well I'm going to go in and start supper, where's Tessa now?"

"Right here." Tessa said kicking a soccer ball in the garage.

Joanne quickly pecked Maureen on the lips, the taste of beer now resting on her own lips. She was going to question Maureen again, doubting her answer about how many beers she had had today when her eyes fell on Tessa who was filthy.

"Tessa how do you manage to get so dirty?" Joanne asked, wiping a small dirt patch from her forehead.

"I'm a kid." Tessa shrugged,

"Why don't you go take a bath before supper?" Joanne suggested,

"Okay." Tessa said and quickly bounced inside the house.

Later that night Joanne was in bed snuggled under the covers reading a book when Maureen came in the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey pookie." She smiled, waltzing over to the bed. She climbed on, straddled Joanne's waist, pulled the lawyer's book away and crashed their lips together. "Have sex with me." She whispered,

Joanne pulled away from the kiss eyeing Maureen who was looking a little loopy, "Maureen are you drunk?"

Maureen giggled, "I'm not drunk."

Joanne grabbed Maureen's face studying her for a moment, "You're drunk."

"I'm buzzed." Maureen admitted. "I'm not drunk."

"You got drunk by yourself?" Joanne asked.

Maureen rolled her eyes, "I'm not drunk! Come on pookie way to ruin the moment." She bent back down nipping Joanne's ear, "Let's have sex, I locked the door so Hales won't walk in on us again."

"Babe, can you do me a favor and slow down on the drinking?" Joanne asked, holding Maureen out so she could look her in the eyes, "I've noticed you've been drinking a lot more lately."

"You're calling me a drunk?" Maureen asked appalled.

"No, I'm just saying maybe you should slow down-"

"How nice." Maureen bitterly spat climbing off of Joanne, "My own wife thinks I'm a drunk."

"Maureen!" Joanne sat up in bed, watching as the drama queen stormed towards the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower." Maureen muttered, slamming the door shut.

Joanne sighed, burring her face in her hands before falling flat on her back, hoping she was wrong about Maureen's problem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for the update delay. I've had a busy week! My next updates should be faster. :) **

**and thanks to everyone who is R&Ring! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Tessa are you sure?" Ryan asked unsurely, standing behind his best friend as she pulled one of Maureen's beers out from the fridge in the garage. "I think grown ups only drink this stuff."

"It's okay Ryan; my mom drinks them all the time." Tessa assured holding onto the beverage. She looked around the garage making sure no one was around, "Okay come on."

Quickly the two fled the garage, running to the back of the house, where Maureen's dad (Grandpa Johnson) built a playhouse, which rested in between the Jefferson-Johnson house and the Cohen's. So it was used by Mark's three children, Ryan, Lola and his youngest son Lucas, who was only one so he didn't get much use out of it yet, and of course Tessa and Kylie.

"No one will find us in here." Tessa said running in the wooden house.

"If this is okay, then why do we have to hide?" Ryan questioned.

Tessa didn't answer and simply popped the top off, taking a long sip. "Hmm." She smirked, handing the beer to Ryan.

Ryan took a sip scrunching up his face at the bitterness of it, "You like it?"

Tessa nodded taking another longer drink. It almost tasted better since she knew what they were doing was wrong. Little did Ryan and she know three year old Lola had followed them.

"What are you guys doing?" The little voice asked,

"Lola get out of here!" Ryan yelled, scaring the little girl, causing her to run away with tears in her eyes.

A few minutes later Cora poked her head inside, "Ryan did you-" Her sentence stopped watching as Tessa quickly hid a bottle behind her back, "What are you two doing in here?"

"Nothing Mom, just hanging out." Ryan quickly said.

Cora crawled inside; reaching behind Tessa's back grabbing the almost empty beer bottle, "Where did you guys get this?"

Neither one of them answered, scared of the consequences.

"Ryan get inside the house." Cora demanded then eyed Tessa, "I think you should go home too Tess."

"I'm allowed to stay out here." Tessa said, "My Mama said I can play."

Cora sighed, backing out of the playhouse, watching as Ryan ran back to the house, "Well see what your Mama thinks of that now."

Tessa smiled pleased she got away with what she had done, and began to play on the chalkboard that was hung up, until-

"Tessa!"

Tessa flinched at the sound of Joanne's voice, fear shooting through her spine.

"Tessa come out here right now!" Joanne demanded,

"No!" Tessa shouted sticking her head out the window, "I don't have to."

"Tessa Tracie Jefferson you get your little butt out here right now." Joanne sternly yelled,

Tessa shook her head retreating back inside the playhouse, knowing she was in _big_ trouble, but she simply did not want to face that storm just yet, especially not with her Mama.

"I'm going to count to five and if you're not out here." Joanne stated, waiting a second to see if her daughter would cave and when she didn't she began to count, "One…"

"I want Mommy to punish me!" Tessa pleaded.

"Two."

"Mama!" Tears began to leave her eyes, "Please stop counting!"

"Three."

"Okay!" Tessa whined scurrying out of the playhouse.

Joanne nodded with a satisfied smirk as Tessa ran out, "You're in big trouble missy. You knew what you were doing was wrong, why did you do it?"

"I don't know." Tessa sobbed, "I want Mommy."

"She isn't home." Joanne said, as the two walked in the house. "Go to your room I'll be up there later." The lawyer said, swatting her butt mildly, just enough to prove a point but not enough to hurt her.

Tessa began the dreadful walk up the stairs, only stopping when Maureen entered the house.

"Mommy…I'm sorry do I have to go to my room?" Tessa cried, her cheeks stained with tears.

Maureen rose a brow looking in Joanne's direction, before looking back towards Tessa, "Uh…if your Mama punished you then go."

"It's not fair!" Tessa whined.

"Tell your Mom what you did then." Joanne suggested.

Tessa paused, before turning around and running up the stairs, slamming her door shut.

"Wow…what did I miss?" Maureen smirked,

"Your daughter has turned into the biggest littlest rebel ever." Joanne sighed, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think she came right from you."

"Aw, she's my little baby girl." Maureen smiled, wrapping her arms around Joanne's neck.

"It's not cute Maureen." Joanne stated, "She was drinking your beer. She's only eight, she should be drinking water and sometimes soda, but beer?"

"My beer?" Maureen frowned watching as the lawyer nodded, "Maybe she was just curious to see what it tastes like. She probably seen me having one and wanted to try it too."

"Exactly." Joanne stated, a serious expression landing right on her face, "She looks up to you Mo, and you drink all day and night, she's going to think she can too." Joanne broke away from Maureen finding herself all of a sudden annoyed with the diva. "And you're smoking a lot more now; I wouldn't be surprised if I found Tess with a cigarette hanging from her mouth."

"So you're going to blame this on me." Maureen asked, following Joanne as she headed for the kitchen, "You were the one who was supposed to be in charge, you should have stopped her before she even stole that beer."

"Maureen please…" Joanne sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Let's not fight, okay?"

"It's hard not too when _you_ keep causing us to fight all the time." Maureen said, "What happened to us Joanne? A year ago we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Now it seems as soon as I walk in the room you're yelling at me or accusing me of having a drinking problem."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Haley asked, oblivious to their current fight.

"Nothing." Maureen mumbled brushing pass Haley and walking away.

Joanne quickly turned around not wanting Haley to see her as tears slowly fell down her cheeks. She hated fighting with Maureen it upset her so much, especially since they had a family together.

"Mama?"

"It's alright Hales." Joanne said, wiping her tears away.

The quiver in Joanne's voice didn't go unnoticed by Haley, so the eighteen year-old slowly walked over to her Mama placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know what happened, but I've seen you two fight before, and you two always get over it." Haley said,

"I know," Joanne sniffled,

"Come on, Tyler is coming over we're going over wedding stuff. I know how you like to organize stuff like that." Haley smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Joanne weakly smiled and nodded, "Yeah, sounds like fun."

An hour later, Joanne, Tyler and Haley sat at the kitchen table, looking through wedding stuff. Haley was happy her Mama was smiling again.

Joanne looked up at Haley, smiling, happy her daughter was so in love she was planning a marriage at such a young age. Of course part of it had to do with Kylie, but the little four year-old only seemed to bring more love to Tyler and Haley's relationship.

Joanne watched the two some more as they laughed with each other, and shared small kisses. It started to make her think about Maureen, wondering if she was being a little unfair with Maureen. After a moment of debate, Joanne stood from the table.

"I'll be right back." Joanne smiled, leaving Tyler and Haley alone, heading for the bedroom where she knew Maureen was. She entered the master bedroom, shocked into anger at the sight.

There on the bed Maureen was sleeping with a lit cigarette resting between her fingers, a beer bottle in her other hand, and a few empty ones scattered on the floor.

"Maureen!"

Maureen jolted awake, looking around slightly confused, "I fell asleep?"

"With a lit cigarette, do you want to burn the house down?" Joanne scolded.

"Relax." Maureen stated sitting up, taking a drink.

Joanne shook her head, "You know I was coming up here to apologize for assuming you had a problem, but I come in here and find this! You drank all those beers in under two hours by yourself!"

Maureen just stared at Joanne not sure what to say. She didn't think she had a problem at all.

"Unbelievable!" Joanne shouted and stormed out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What time does Brooke usually get home?" Collins asked as him and Angel walked Leah back to her apartment after having dinner together.

"Two sometimes three in the morning." Leah answered with a sigh, "I hate it, but she says she loves the job. And I guess it does pay our rent...but it's almost not even worth living where we live. And I don't make nearly enough at my job to support a better place…well we could if we wanted to starve."

"Well you have shelter and food, plus each other. That's all that really matters." Angel smirked wrapping an arm around Leah's shoulders.

"I know." Leah said walking with her head down, "But sometimes I miss home." She whispered.

"You've been living on your own for not even a year; give it time, you'll get used to it." Collins assured, coming to a stop at Leah's door.

"Well honey, if you need anything don't be afraid to call us or Roger and Mimi, we're only a few blocks away." Angel smiled kissing Leah on the cheek.

"Thanks." Leah smirked, fishing for her keys. She unlocked the door and stepped inside before turning around, "Hey you guys, you…you want to come in for a bit?" She wondered, not wanting to be alone.

Collins and Angel shared a knowing smile before Angel replied, "Sure sweetie."

An hour later Leah was curled up on Angel's side sound asleep.

"You think we should leave?" Collins asked,

"Let's wait until Brooke comes home," Angel said running her fingers through the blonde's hair, "I think she's scared of being home alone."

"Well in that case," Collins smiled setting his feet up on the small coffee table, leaning his head back, "Wake me up when Brooke comes home."

Angel patted Collins thigh, "Will do honey."

A couple hours later Brooke walked in the apartment, surprised to fine Angel, Leah and Collins sleeping on the couch.

"Brooke?" Leah murmured.

"Having a sleep over?" Brooke smirked, walking into the bedroom so she could change.

Leah detached herself from Angel, following Brooke, "No I asked them to stay."

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Because I hate staying here alone every night!" Leah finally lashed out, startling the brunette. "Our neighborhood sucks, our roof leaks. I just want to go home!"

"But babe we're free. We get our own bed and everything." Brooke said.

"Yeah our own bed which we hardly get to share because of your stupid job!" Leah shouted tears stinging her eyes.

"Okay, okay." Brooke said calming herself down, knowing Leah could be quite sensitive. She walked forward pulling Leah into her arms, "We'll figure this out okay?"

Leah rested her head on Brooke's shoulder sniffling. "How?"

"I'll ask for a raise or something…we'll move into a nicer place, in a better neighborhood. You keep your job and work on your fashion…it'll work out Leah." Brooke explained, "And I'll go to work earlier so I can come home early, so you're not alone at night."

Leah pulled back staring directly into Brooke's eyes. "I'll give you a month to find me a better place to live. If not, then I'm moving back home."

Brooke sighed, but nodded, "Okay deal."

The next day Angel and Collins were over Joanne and Maureen's. Angel, Joanne, and Haley were in the kitchen looking over more wedding stuff while Maureen and Collins were outside preparing for Tessa and Ryan's first soccer game of the season.

"Chica, what's wrong?" Angel asked, reaching across the table grabbing Joanne's hand, "You've been quiet today."

Joanne shook her head clear of Maureen and her problem, "Nothing." She quickly answered, adding a fake smile.

Angel studied the lawyer for a second, before retracting her hand, "Okay. But honey if you need to talk-"

"I know." Joanne smiled, "I can come to you."

"Can I only serve vegetarian stuff at my wedding?" Haley suddenly asked.

"What's a vegetarian?" Kylie asked who was perched on Haley's lap.

Outside in the garage Collins and Maureen were filling up a cooler with water and juice for the kids.

"I'll be right back Mo, I'm just going to go use the bathroom and then we can probably leave." Collins said.

"Okay." Maureen nodded, watching as Collins walked into the house. She looked around making sure no one was looking and when the coast was clear she slipped a few beers into the cooler.

"Mommy!"

Maureen quickly shut the cooler and stood up straight just in time to get clobbered by Tessa.

"Hey Tess, you almost ready?" Maureen asked

"Yes I am." Tessa smiled and spun around in her uniform, "Do I look good or what? And check out my number, it's nineteen, _our_ favorite number. Mama helped me get it." Tessa proudly smiled.

"That's awesome babe." Maureen smiled, "Why don't you go say bye to Mama, I'm going to go load the car, okay?"

Maureen smiled as Tessa ran inside. Once her daughter was gone she pulled a beer from the fridge and began to drink it.

"I do not have a problem." Maureen said to herself, as she chugged the beer back.

"It's not even twelve."

Maureen jumped at the voice, spilling beer down her chin, "You scared the shit out of me Cohen."

Mark smirked, walking into the garage. "Sorry. So you and Collins ready for your first game? I know Ryan is excited."

Maureen shrugged, "I guess. I just hope Collins knows what he's doing, because I don't know a thing about soccer."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Mark smiled patting Maureen's back, "Just improvise, you're good at that."

"Yeah whatever." Maureen mumbled finishing her beer and putting the empty aside, "Help me get this cooler in the trunk will ya?"

Back in the house after Tessa hugged Joanne goodbye and Collins hugged Angel, Joanne pulled the professor aside.

"Listen Collins," Joanne began with a worried expression, "You know Maureen almost better than I do...umm, I don't know how to say this…"

"Jo what is it?" Collins asked placing a supportive hand on her shoulder,

"I think she might have a drinking problem." Joanne blurted out.

A grin devolved on Collins face. He paused a moment to see if Joanne was serious, but when nothing more was said his grin fell, "What do you mean? I know Maureen likes to drink, but it can't be that bad."

"She drinks morning, noon and night…and all in between." Joanne stated, "She's even gotten tipsy on her own. And the other night she passed out with a lit cigarette in her hand. If that's not a problem then I don't know what is."

Collins crossed his arms over his chest thinking for a moment, "All day every day?"

Joanne nodded.

Collins sighed resting his chin in his hand, "Okay…I'll keep an eye on her today and let you know what I think."

"And if she does?" Joanne asked.

Collins shrugged, "I guess we'll confront her about it."

Joanne sighed, nodding, "She's not going to be happy about that, but okay."

Twenty minutes later, Maureen, Collins, Mark, Ryan and Tessa left for their soccer game, while Angel, Cora, Joanne, Haley, and Kylie stayed home going over more wedding stuff.

"Mom do I get to wear a dress for your wedding?" Kylie sweetly asked, "I want to look like a princess."

"Of course you do." Haley smiled, "You get to be mine and daddy's flower girl princess."

Kylie's eyes lit up, her mouth hanging open with amazement, "Sounds very pretty."

"It looks even prettier." Angel grinned, her eyes beaming with excitement as well.

Over at the soccer game things were going well for team Collins and Maureen. Collins was being most encouraging, while Maureen would shout out some things every now and then, giving Collins a good laugh because they were wrong.

Collins clapped as the kids ran in during halftime, patting everyone on the head, "Good game out there guys. You're having fun and winning."

"It's over already?" Maureen asked,

"No Mom, its break time." Tessa said,

"Oh…well in that case." Maureen smiled, reaching into the cooler, and to Collins surprise she pulled out a beer.

"Uh Mo…" Collins whispered nudging her in the side, "I don't think that's very appropriate for a kids soccer game."

Maureen shrugged, "I'm an adult I can do what I want." She popped the top off and began to drink. "Just don't tell Joanne, she gets all weird about me drinking."

Collins shook his head, his focus landing on Mark who in turn gave him a concerned look.

Maureen drank all her beers by the time the game was done. She congratulated her team for winning and then she and Tessa raced to the car.

"You drive." Maureen grinned throwing the keys at Collins.

"Yeah, thanks I will." Collins said, "Mo are you drunk it's only two in the afternoon."

Maureen huffed rolling her eyes, "No _Joanne_ I am not drunk. Jeeze."

"I don't even drink that much in the afternoon." Collins stated.

"But you do drink! You have stoli almost every time I see you." Maureen yelled.

"Because we party when we get together, which isn't that often." Collins said.

"Just shut up and drive." Maureen said sitting in the back with the kids, letting Mark take front seat. "I will not have this conversation with you. I have it enough at home with Joanne."

"But Mo…is there a reason you-"

"I said drive!" Maureen firmly stated causing the professor to turn in his seat and start the car.

Collins didn't say anything and simply started the engine and drove back home.

The next day Maureen pulled in the driveway happily jumping out of the car, glad to be home after Joanne sent her on an errand run. She smiled when she seen all the boho's cars were here. She went in the garage doing what was natural for and grabbing a beer from the fridge, but when she went to grab one she gasped.

"What the fuck!" she looked inside the fridge and all she seen was water. "Where did all my beer go?" Quickly she stormed inside the house, "Joanne what the fuck!?" she walked into the kitchen where all the boho's stood, "Where's my beer?" she demanded,

"It's gone." Joanne somberly replied. "Maureen, you have a drinking problem."

Maureen's face fell, her eyes shifting over everyone, "Is this why you're all here. What is this like some kind of after school special?"

"Mo seriously…you were drinking at Tessa's soccer game, you drink all the time." Collins said.

"I can't believe you out of everyone are going against me!" Maureen shouted, brushing pass him, "I don't have a problem! I just like to drink." She stated, while searching the fridge, throwing things around when there was no alcohol in sight.

"I dumped it all." Joanne said. "That vodka bottle you hid in the closest it's gone. The one in your dresser…gone."

Maureen abruptly stood up, her face full of anger. "Why would you do that?"

Mimi sighed placing a hand on Maureen's arm, "Mo its okay, Roger and I know-"

"Don't even go there Mimi." Maureen bitterly stated pulling her arm away.

"Have you already been drinking today?" Joanne asked.

"No." Maureen said, "Come on Joanne; please don't do this to me."

"Let me smell your breath." Joanne said stepping closer to Maureen.

"Joanne don't be dumb." Maureen said backing away.

Joanne however stepped forward trapping Maureen between herself and the counter. She struggled with Maureen for a moment, until out of reflex Maureen brought a hand up to defend herself and backhanded the lawyer.

Joanne stood shocked for a moment, tears hitting her eyes.

"Joanne I'm sorry!" Maureen quickly said stepping forward, "I didn't mean it!"

Joanne didn't say anything and quickly ran upstairs.

"Joanne!" Maureen called out, her body trembling, ready to run after her but Roger pulled her back.

"Let her go." Roger said.

"You guys, you know I didn't mean it!" Maureen said.

"We'll go talk to her." Angel said, grabbing Mimi's hand, the two headed upstairs.

"Collins, please believe me." Maureen begged tears of her own stinging her eyes.

"Admit you have a problem Mo." Collins said shaking his head, "You just hit your own wife!" He yelled this time scaring everyone in the room.

Maureen sank to the ground. She buried her head in her hands and began to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry, I feel like I could have done a better job with this chapter...I hope you still enjoyed! **

**Thanks for R&Ring! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I want to talk to her." Maureen mumbled, standing up from the ground.

Roger however interfered standing in her way, "Maureen maybe-"

"Get out of my way!" Maureen shouted pushing him,

"Come on." Collins said, motioning for Mark and Roger to follow,

Maureen made a dash up the stairs coming to a stop at the master bedroom wasting no time in pounding on the door, since it was locked, "Joanne please open up! I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to hit you, I swear!" She kept her fists knocking while sinking to the floor tears freely flowing from her eyes now, "Please Joanne..."

Collins sighed, reaching out to place a hand on Maureen's knee, "Mo I don't thin-"

"I trusted you!" The door flew open, shocking everyone, even Maureen as she quickly climbed to her feet, watching as Joanne stormed out after her, "We are supposed to protect each other and look what you've done!"

Maureen trembled, trying to find the right words to say, "I know-"

"It's not even the fact that you hit me Maureen, you let yourself go! Are you so unhappy with our marriage, our family that it has forced you to drink!?" Joanne shouted, getting in Maureen's face. She pushed Maureen, not hard, but enough to make her stumble, "I don't even know you anymore! A year ago you would have busted someone's ass for hitting me, now you're the one doing the hitting."

"It was one time!" Maureen countered, "I know it was wrong Joanne and I'll never do it again, please know I would never hurt you!"

"Well it's too late for that!" Joanne yelled, "You have a problem and it not only affects you it affects this family too! You hurt me emotionally and physically, are you proud?"

"No Joanne, I'm not, please I'll stop drinking…" Maureen pleaded, stepping forward, wanting to take Joanne in her arms, but the lawyer pushed her away once more.

"Why are you yelling and pushing her!?" A little voice cried, earning every adults attention. They all turned to look in the front hall where a teary eyed Tessa and a worried Haley stood with Kylie balancing on her hip, covering her eyes and ears on her Mommy's neck. "Stop doing that to Mom!" Tessa yelled, upset her parents were fighting so loudly. This was the first time a fight between them had actually scared her.

"Tessa its okay, I'm okay." Maureen assured,

Tessa wasn't convinced, the tears staining both Joanne and Maureen's cheeks not going unnoticed.

"Come on, let's go to my house." Mark said, picking Tessa up, leading Haley out the door.

Maureen let out a breath slowly turning her attention back to Joanne, "Joanne…"

"I don't even want to look at you right now." Joanne said, turning around, brushing pass Angel and Mimi, shutting the door behind her.

Everyone stood in silence, Maureen's eyes glued to the ground as the other four stared at her waiting for her next move.

"Well I can't say I don't think you deserved a little bit of that." Collins quietly said, earning Maureen's attention. She simply stared at him waiting for him to carry on, "I know it was one time, but you never hit your wife Mo."

"I know." Maureen quietly stated bowing her head with shame.

"I do however believe you can make it up to her." Collins continued, "Stop-"

"Stop drinking I know." Maureen said. "You guys pretty much cleaned me out."

"We should check the house again." Roger spoke up, causing Maureen's head to snap in his direction. "I've been there." He stated. "Different addiction but..."

"Sweetie let us help, it'll make it that much easier." Angel said, wrapping an arm around Maureen's shoulder,

Maureen nodded leaning against Angel, letting her and Mimi guide her downstairs, "The door leading to the attic in the garage, there are two small bottles of liquor up there…" Mimi reached out squeezing Maureen's hand, "Cabinet in the laundry room downstairs…"

Over at Mark's, Haley followed the filmmaker, wanting to get answers, but he just wouldn't talk.

"Mark tell me what's going on, I have a right to know!" Haley demanded as she set Kylie on the ground, letting her go off to play with Lola. She followed Mark in the kitchen where Cora was doing dishes.

"What's going on?" Cora asked turning to face Mark and an upset Haley, and a confused Tessa.

Mark sighed running a hand through his hair. He eyed Haley and then eyed Tessa, giving her the impression he didn't want to say anything with the eight year old around.

"Tessa go play with Ryan." Haley firmly stated.

"I don't really feel like playing…" Tessa sighed, but she walked away anyway.

"Okay…" Mark sighed, fixing his glasses, feeling a little better when Cora rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She gave it a little squeeze and then Mark began to explain, "Your Mom has a drinking problem Hales." He watched Haley for a second, it was as though she already knew, "And when we confronted her about it she got a little mad and hit…she hit your Mama."

Haley gasped this time, her hand going to her chest, "What? My Mom would never do that."

"She felt bad after. I think she's ready to admit she has a problem now." Mark said, "I'm sure they'll work things out Hales."

"Not after what I just saw!" Haley said,

"It's okay honey," Cora soothed, "Your Mom and Mama have great friends to help them out." She kissed Mark on the cheek,

"I'm calling Leah." Haley said and ran for the phone, dialing for her big sister.

An hour later Leah and Brooke arrived at the house, the boho's were still all there as well. Leah and Brooke were sitting in the kitchen with Maureen, not saying much as Maureen sobbed a little.

"I know you two…you'll make up and things will get better." Leah said, rubbing Maureen's back,

"Or she'll drink some more and treat Mrs. J like shit." Brooke bitterly spat, causing Maureen's head to snap up in her direction.

"Brooke!" Leah scolded.

"What?" Brooke said angrily, "It's how it started with my father!"

"I'm not going to let that happen." Maureen said her voice ragged.

"I hope not." Brooke said, before turning to leave the kitchen, heading upstairs, and bursting in the master bedroom where Haley and Joanne were.

"You guys found out?" Joanne asked, upset they had to bring their daughters into this mess.

"It's okay." Brooke said pulling Joanne into her arms. Joanne had done so much for her; it was time she pay her back by comforting her.

A while later after everything had calmed down, the boho's got ready to leave.

"Okay, call us if anything happens." Collins said to Leah, Haley and Brooke, "Are you guys going to stick around?

"Yeah." Leah nodded.

"Good, call us. Tessa's at Mark's for the night." Collins said, and him and Angel followed Mimi and Roger out the door.

"Mom, are you alright?" Haley asked, her eyes glued to Maureen who was sitting outside the master bedroom, hoping Joanne would let her in.

"I'm fine." Maureen stated with out looking up. "Leave me alone for a bit, okay?"

"Come on; let's go watch a movie or something." Leah suggested, and the three headed downstairs.

It was three in the morning when Maureen woke up, wondering why she was sleeping on the floor in front of her room, and then suddenly everything came back to her, hitting her hard. She sat up trying the door to her bedroom, finding it was still locked, meaning Joanne still didn't want to talk to her. She leaned up against the door and suddenly tears flooded out of her eyes.

"Mommy?"

Maureen looked up, surprised Tessa was home, "I thought you were at Marks?"

"I came home." Tessa said, groggily walking out of her bedroom. "Are you okay?"

Maureen shook her head, wiping her tears, "I'm not."

Tessa walked right into Maureen's arms hugging her Mommy tight, "It's okay Mom, I still love you."

"I love you too Tess." Maureen sobbed out, holding her daughter close, letting all her emotions out, until eventually the two of them fell asleep in the middle of the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What'd you think of this chapter? Did Joanne over react?**

**Also thanks so much for the great encouraging reviews! They help me out _a lot_! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Maureen slowly began to wake the next morning, Tessa still tucked warm in her arms. Her eyes began to open when she felt something cover her. Hoping it was Joanne she snapped her head up, slightly disappointed when it was just Haley putting a blanket over her.

"You looked cold." Haley said,

"Where's you Mama," Maureen asked, noticing the bedroom door was open, but Joanne wasn't in there.

"She left an hour ago." Haley replied, sitting on the edge of the top step next to Maureen, "She drove Brooke and Leah home."

"Did she say anything?" Maureen asked, wanting to know how mad Joanne was.

Haley shrugged shaking her head, "Not much." She paused for a moment her eyes darting around until finally, "Why'd you do it Mom!?"

Maureen sighed, feeling even guiltier than before, "I didn't mean it."

"Well the bruise under her eye sure looks like you did." Haley said with fret,

"Haley I swear!" Maureen said, "I would never hurt Mama, I…Haley, please." Tears began to leak from her eyes, "I'm going to stop drinking! I don't want to be that person...I..."

"Okay, okay..." Haley said, tears of her own stinging her eyes. She lay down next to Maureen, laying her head on Maureen's shoulder, the opposite side of Tessa, who was still surprisingly sleeping. "How are you going to make it up to her? Because I hate seeing you guys mad at each other."

"I don't know." Maureen whispered,

A few hours later, Maureen was sitting at the kitchen table, her head in her hands wondering what she could possible say to Joanne. Luckily Tyler had come by and picked, Haley, Tessa and Kylie up, taking them out for the day, giving Maureen hope that it would be easier to talk to Joanne with out them around.

"I need a beer." Maureen sighed, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hands, slightly shaking. "No I don't…" She told herself. She spent a few minutes trying to convince herself she didn't need the liquid, the battle getting tougher by the second, but that was soon out of her mind when the front door opened. She snapped her head up, looking down the hall finding Joanne walking her way. Her heart melted at the sight of her wife and the mark she had left under her right eye. She took in a sharp breath and stood up, "Joanne I…"

"Don't touch me." Joanne quickly said, backing away from Maureen.

Maureen backed down, hurt her own wife didn't want to be touched by her, but then again she couldn't really blame her after what she had done. "Can we talk about this?"

Joanne brushed pass Maureen and over to the fridge pulling out a water, "We can talk about you sleeping on the couch in the basement."

"Joanne," Maureen almost whined, but she knew no amount of pouting or whining would fix this.

They fell into a silence, Joanne drinking her beverage while Maureen tried to think of something to say.

"I'm going to stop drinking." Maureen softly said,

Joanne pulled the bottle from her lips, and with out looking at Maureen headed out of the kitchen while replying, "Well I would think so."

Maureen fell back into her chair at the kitchen table, her face once again buried in her hands. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

Back in the city a couple hours later, Leah and Brooke were at their small, rundown apartment, snuggling on the couch. Leah enjoying the comfort. However the comfort Brooke was giving ended all to soon when she began to try and get up.

"Leah get up, I have to get ready." Brooke said, trying to slip out from under Leah.

Leah frowned, lifting her body so Brooke could get free, "Where are you going?"

"Work." Brooke said, watching the disappointment wash all over Leah's face, "Leah, you knew I had to work."

"Can't you call in and say you had a family emergency?" Leah asked,

"I can't, there's no one else to cover my shift." Brooke said as she headed in the bedroom,

Leah sighed once more, following her, "Brooke seriously, I want to move back home. It's the perfect time too. We can help my Mom with her drinking problem."

"Leah, I don't want to move back home." Brooke whined, turning to face Leah, "I like it here. I'm sorry we live in such a shitty place, but I'm going to fix that and you said you'd give me a month to figure things out."

"Fine." Leah huffed, turning to walk away, "But I'm counting down the days!"

Brooke smirked; satisfied she had won the argument for now.

Later night at work, the bar was closed and Brooke and another employee were cleaning up before leaving for the night. Brooke looked around the bar, noticing she was the only one wiping down stools and tables.

She raised a questioning eyebrow, but then found her working buddy walk out from the back of the storage room with a customer. She watched them talk for a few minutes, shake hands, and then the customer left.

"What was that about, Will?" Brooke asked,

Will turned around a huge smile on his face. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a bunch of rolled up cash, "Check this out."

Brooke walked over to him, examining the money, "How did you?" She looked up at him, looking a little shocked, "You didn't…pleasure him for this did you?"

Will began to laugh, stuffing the money back into his pocket, "No Brooke. Are you kidding, I would never pleasure a guy for money…a girl yes, but a guy?" She punched her arm, "You know what I mean." He winked at her, then walked pass her to finish cleaning up.

"Well how'd you get that money?" Brooke asked, curiously,

Will turned around to face her, crossing his arms. He studied her for a second before nodding, "Alight, you want to know?" Brooke simply nodded, "Okay, you can't tell anyone, because it isn't exactly legal. But a friend of mine had some painkillers left over from some minor surgery she had had a while ago, and she didn't use them all, and well I needed some extra cash, so I sold them to that guy and made a shit load of money for half a bottle."

Brooke stared at him wide eyed, "You sold drugs."

Will shrugged, "I've done it a couple times. I don't sell coke or heroine, just prescription pills. People pay a lot of money for them." He placed a hand on Brooke's shoulder, "Listen, don't get all weird on me okay? I don't do drugs, and I only sell them if I'm really desperate, like tonight."

Brooke smiled backing away, "Your business, not mine."

"Thanks." Will said, throwing his cloth down, "Now let's get out of here huh?"

"Yeah," Brooke nodded; watching as Will walked to the back, her mind racing with questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry this chapter was short. **

**Also you guys remember Haley's best friend Kristen from the first one? Cuz I might bring her back to give Haley some drama to deal with. **

**Also once again, THANKS for all the wonderful reviews. You all are amazing with your R&Ring! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been a week after the big blow up about Maureen's drinking problem. Joanne still made Maureen sleep on the couch, but she _was _talking to her now. She did miss Maureen's warm body in bed, but for some reason she still couldn't bring herself to let her back in yet. It may have been a one time thing, but Joanne had felt so protected around Maureen that that one slip up had shattered something inside of her.

In time Joanne knew things would be back to normal. After she knew Maureen was sober for good.

"Maureen?"

Maureen jumped at Joanne's voice, almost dropping the cigarette that was resting between her fingers. She turned around glancing at the lawyer whose head was sticking out the sliding glass door that led into the dinning room.

"What?" Maureen asked, slightly trembling.

Joanne sighed, her eyes glancing at the half empty pack of cigarettes resting on the ledge Maureen was leaning against, "How many cigarettes is that today?"

Maureen sighed, turning away from the lawyer, "Joanne don't even start please. I need something. One thing at a time, please."

"You can't substitute cigarettes for alco-"

"I know." Maureen cut her off, "I know Joanne…just…I need to just…" She sighed not finishing her sentence; she didn't feel like she could explain herself,

"Alright." Joanne softly said,

They stood silently for a moment, Maureen gazing out into the distance, while Joanne kept her eyes on the ground, letting the cool wind wrap around them.

"I want a drink." Maureen suddenly said, her voice horse, the smoke from her cigarette turning the breeze foul, sending it straight in Joanne's direction.

Joanne scrunched up her nose waving the smoke away, while taking a step outside, "No you don't."

"I need a beer," Maureen stated, dropping her cig on the ground and stepping on it. She turned to face Joanne, want burning in her eyes, "Please Joanne, just one?"

"No," Joanne firmly stated, "That one will lead to six, which will lead to a whole case. You've been seven days sober; you don't need to ruin it with one beer."

"Seven days, twelve hours and fourteen minutes." Maureen mumbled,

Joanne sighed. They were words straight from an alcoholic. "That's progress."

"Can't I have a reward beer or something?" Maureen pleaded.

"No." Were Joanne's final words as she headed back into the house, "Dinner will be ready in five."

Maureen ran a hand through her hair, turning back to face the backyard. She was struggling. She couldn't believe how hard this was. All she had to do was stop drinking alcohol, but she was finding it to be easier said than done.

"Here." Joanne said, startling her for the second time that night.

"What's this?"

Joanne slightly smirked, handing Maureen a beverage in a can, "It's called soda. It's not alcohol, but it's not tasteless like water either."

Maureen reached out grabbing the drink. She smiled, "Diet Coke."

"There's plenty more in the fridge." Joanne said, retreating back into the house.

Maureen watched the lawyer go. She knew she hadn't totally won over Joanne's forgiveness yet, but she was sure as hell thankful they were talking again.

"How is she?" Haley asked as Joanne walked back inside,

Joanne shrugged, "Hanging in there."

"How are you two?" Haley pressed on, curious to see how their relationship was doing after all of this.

Joanne shook her head towards her nosy daughter, smirking in the process, "Have you ever thought about becoming an interrogator? Or better yet a lawyer?"

"Don't change the subject." Haley smirked, leaning against the counter watching as Joanne stirred a pot of pasta sauce, "Besides, I'm your daughter I have a right to know about my parents and how they are doing."

"Well…" Joanne began, pausing a second so she could put at lid on the pot, "We're doing okay."

Haley nodded with a small frown, "You're hurt by what she has done. Your marriage seemed perfect on the outside, but when it came down to it Mom was drinking some problem away with out coming to you to talk about. You trusted her, but in the end things turned ugly and not only did she hurt you emotionally she hurt you physically, which damaged your heart more than it should have."

Joanne stared at her daughter with disbelief. Haley was much wiser than her age, and sometimes Joanne felt like she didn't get enough credit, "Okay, maybe you should become a therapist instead."

Haley reached out, resting her hand on Joanne's shoulder, "Mama, things will get better. You are helping Mom with this. You two just need to talk about things, like why Mom started drinking so much in the first place."

"I know." Joanne sighed,

"If you're not ready it's okay." Haley said,

Joanne smiled at Haley, amazed by her, "You're really great to talk to you know that?"

"I know." Haley smiled,

"Mommy, look at me I'm Daddy's little princess." Kylie said as she twirled into the kitchen wearing a pink fluffy dress, Tyler following behind.

"My mom bought it for her." Tyler smiled.

"You look so pretty baby." Haley gushed, scooping Kylie in her arms,

"Hi grandma!" Kylie excitedly said,

Joanne kissed her forehead, her attention soon shifting to Tessa who strolled into the room wearing a leather jacket with a white coloring pencil resting between her lips.

"Look, I'm Mommy." Tessa said, posing in her spot.

"What's with the pencil?" Tyler asked.

"It's my cig." Tessa said, taking it out of her mouth, blowing out fake smoke, "Cool huh?"

"Not cool." Joanne stated, picking her up and setting her on the counter, taking the fake cigarette out of Tessa's hand, "Tess, just because Mommy smokes doesn't mean you have to."

Tessa leaned back against her hands, and as if it was the most obvious thing in the world stated, "But Mom is like the _coolest_ person ever."

Haley laughed, "I can't wait to see what she thinks about Mom when she's older." She grabbed Tyler's hand, "We'll be downstairs."

Joanne nodded watching the family of three go. She was so happy for Haley; she just hoped her relationship with Tyler's stayed perfect forever.

"Hey Mama?"

Joanne focused back on Tessa, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"How'd you get that mark under your eye?" Tessa asked, reaching out to run her fingertips across the faded burse. She noticed it when it was much more visible, but didn't think to ask about it until now, "If someone gave it to you, I bet Mommy could beat them up for you, me and Mommy would!" Tessa beamed.

Joanne's heart melted at her daughter's words. If Tessa knew the truth she would be heartbroken, and had a feeling she wouldn't think Maureen was so cool anymore. So she lied, "I hit it off my desk at work. I was bending down to pick something up and bam, I hit my cheek."

Tessa giggled and reached out pulling Joanne's face closer to hers. She placed a quick kiss on her bruise then pulled away, "Better?"

"Much." Joanne smiled,

"I thought so." Tessa said as she jumped off the counter, "It always works when Mom does it."

Joanne couldn't help but smile, "Why don't you go give Mommy a kiss right now then? She's feeling sad maybe you should go make her feel better?"

"I'm on it." Tessa said, and quickly ran for the back door, determined to make her Mom feel better.

It was almost three in the morning when Leah was startled awake from loud rummaging in the bathroom. She sat up, pulling the covers up to her chest, scared it was a robber.

"Whose there?" She called out, hoping it was her girlfriend,

"It's just me." Brooke called back, causing Leah to relax.

Leah crawled out of bed, making her way into the bathroom, squinting due to the bright light, "What are you doing?"

Brooke jumped not expecting Leah to enter, "Nothing."

Leah looked around the counter top, noticing she had emptied almost the entire cabinet, "What are you looking for?"

"Aspirin." Brooke quickly replied, "I have a headache."

Leah looking confused reached out grapping a bottle of aspirin, which was in clear view, "Right here."

Brooke grabbed the bottle from Leah, smiling nervously, "Thanks."

Leah nodded, "You coming to bed?"

"Yeah I'll be right there."

Leah smirked, kissing Brooke on the cheek before retreating back to bed.

Brooke made sure Leah was gone before turning back to the cabinet. She reached in grabbing another bottle of pills. She read the label; they were prescription from when she had some teeth pulled almost a year ago. She stuffed the bottle in her purse before joining Leah in bed.

"Three more weeks." Leah mumbled, when she felt Brooke spoon against her,

Brooke smiled, "I know. I'm thinking this time in two weeks I'll have a new apartment for us."

Leah turned around brightly smiling, "Really?"

"Yeah." Brooke nodded, kissing her girlfriend sweetly on the lips.

Leah kissed back, deepening it, leading Brooke on, until suddenly pulling away, "Good, because until then…you won't be seeing me naked." With that, she rolled over, staying in Brooke's arms and shut her eyes.

"You're such a tease." Brooke smirked, pulling her close. "I guess I can accidentally walk in on you in the shower."

Leah simply giggled and soon the two drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Okay, so I've figured it out." Brooke said from the kitchen table, pulling Leah's attention away from the TV.

Leah stood up walking the short distance to take a seat across from Brooke, curious to see what type of apartment Brooke had found. The brunette had been working on it almost all afternoon.

Brooke slid the newspaper over to Leah, pointing to a circled apartment article. "With the raise I got and with your paycheck put together we can just make rent. And if you sometimes work Saturdays we can have a little cash leftover. Not a lot but enough if we wanted to order out. Then with my tips we can buy food. We will be broke, but if you want to get out of this shitty place, it's a sacrifice we have to make."

Leah looked up a slight smile on her face, "You really want to stay in the city huh?"

Brooke nodded, hoping Leah wanted to as well. "I do."

Leah read over the apartment again, nodding in approval, "Okay, we'll go take a look at it tomorrow and if it's better than this place then we'll stay."

"Yeah?" Brooke asked with a little excitement.

Leah stood up walking around the table to take a seat on Brooke's lap, "If that's what you want, then I want it too…in a nice place."

"Thanks babe." Brooke smiled pulling Leah closer.

Leah leaned in placing a kiss on Brooke's lips. They enjoyed it for a few minutes, until Leah jumped up, furiously wiping her neck.

"What?" Brooke asked,

Leah looked up, watching as water slowly dripped from the ceiling, "I'm loosing my patience living in this dirty place Brooke Andrews!"

Brooke stood up wrapping her arms around Leah's waist, "How about we go take a look at that apartment today?"

Leah nodded her eyes on the leaky ceiling above, "Yes, let's go."

After checking out the nice apartment in a nice neighborhood, Leah was all smiles.

"I take it you like it." The sales woman asked with a grin, watching as Leah ran from the master bedroom to the kitchen.

"I love it." Leah beamed, twirling with excitement. True, it was small, but with just the two of them it was perfect. Plus it was a lot cleaner, and Leah had a feeling she would feel much safer in this place than the last one.

Brooke smiled, happy Leah was happy. She didn't care what the place looked like as long as she had a place to stay in the city. She was also happy she didn't have to resort to selling those pills to help pay for it. "We'll take it."

"Okay, we just need a down payment." The sales woman said,

Brooke's face fell, Leah watching, "You're frowning, why are you frowning?"

Brooke shook her head clear, "A down payment?"

"It's to pay for the first three months and you have to fill out an application." The sales woman said, "To make sure you're eligible to make rent."

Brooke sighed; she didn't care about the application, she knew they could make rent, it was the down payment she was scared of.

"Baby?" Leah questioned, rubbing her girlfriend's arm.

"Okay." Brooke nodded, "Okay." She smiled, "I'll have one for you."

"Great." The sales woman said handing the couple a paper to fill out, "Fill this out bring to my office with your down payment and I'll see if I can get you two an apartment."

Leah waited until the woman was gone to ask Brooke, "Can we afford the down payment? I can read you Brooke, you look worried."

"It's okay, we can do this." Brooke nodded, "I told you I'd get you a nice, clean apartment, and I'm going to get it for you."

Leah widely smiled, throwing her arms around Brooke, "I'm so excited! Thank you Brooke!" She kissed her cheek.

Brooke weakly smiled, "No problem at all…"

Later that night Brooke made a call to Will explaining her situation. He agreed to help her and the next night at closing Brooke sold her bottle of pills to a guy, giving her more than enough money for the down payment. She thanked Will for his help and swore she'd never sell again feeling slightly guilty. However by the end of the week the thrill on Leah's face as they moved into their new apartment pushed that guilt far away.

Over at the Jefferson-Johnson household Joanne abruptly woke up, due to sounds coming from the basement. She instinctively reached out for Maureen, but then remembered the diva was banished to the couch. Coming to the conclusion that it was just Maureen making the noise, the lawyer laid back down to go back to sleep, but the noise Maureen was making was almost too loud, so before the diva could wake the rest of the house, Joanne climbed out of bed and headed downstairs.

"Maureen?" She called out, following the noise and light to the laundry room. She came to a halt when she found her wife frantically searching the room,

"Where is it?" Maureen mumbled, tears almost spilling from her eyes.

"What are you looking for?" Joanne asked, already knowing the answer but she was desperately hoping she was wrong, "It's three in the morning."

"I need it Joanne." Maureen whined, opening another cupboard, throwing things out, "Please, just one taste."

"No." Joanne firmly stated, she took a step in, but quickly jumped back when Maureen whipped around.

Maureen froze, taking in Joanne's startled expression, "You're afraid of me."

Joanne's heart melted, her face softening, "Maureen, no…"

"I can't do this," Maureen shook her head, "It's too hard. I drank so much my body can't handle the sudden change." She leaned against the wall, sliding to the floor, resting her head in her hands, trembling, "I screwed up my life."

Joanne sighed, she was hesitant at first, but soon enough she slid on down taking a seat next to Maureen, "No, you didn't Maureen, you just made some bad choices, but you can fix them. You're trying right now, you can't give up."

"It's too hard." Maureen sobbed,

Joanne wrapped an arm around Maureen, "I'm here to help you." She whispered pulling Maureen close.

Maureen didn't say anything; she simply leaned against Joanne and let her emotions out, crying into the lawyer's chest.

"Shhh, go to sleep." Joanne whispered, rubbing her hands soothingly up and down Maureen's arms,

Sure enough after a few minutes Maureen had relaxed into Joanne's touch and slowly drifted off into a restless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Don't worry, things will pick up soon... ;) **

**Thanks for R&Ring. **

**And no, I don't own RENT. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Mom, you want to do a puzzle with me?" Tessa asked standing in front of the couch where Maureen laid with an arm draped over her eyes.

Maureen sighed, shutting her eyes tighter, "Not now Tess, I have a headache."

Tessa pouted for a moment, determined to get Maureen to play with her, "Please Mom?" She persisted, grabbing Maureen's arm, trying to pull it from her eyes.

"I don't think Mommy is feeling good Tess, why don't you go play with Ryan?" Joanne piped in coming from the laundry room with a basket of clean clothes. Maureen let out a thankful sigh when Joanne came to her rescue. She of course loved Tessa and enjoyed playing with her, but this whole alcohol detox thing wasn't making her feel all that great.

"But he's not home." Tessa whined crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well can you find something quiet to do?" Joanne pleaded,

Tessa sulked for a few minutes, until finally she caved in and dragged her feet to her play area and began working on a puzzle all on her own.

"Aunt Maureen!"

Maureen nearly jumped out of her skin when out of nowhere a certain four-year-old leaped on to her.

"Kylie, you scared me." Maureen said, holding her anger in, Kylie didn't know any better.

"Sorry." Kylie smiled, sitting up, "Want to play dress up with me?"

Joanne smirked, the kids always wanted to play with Maureen. "She can't sweetie, why don't you play with Tessa?"

"Okay." Kylie said, kissing Maureen's cheek, then Joanne's and headed off to where Tessa was playing.

Joanne eyed Maureen for a second. Sure Maureen had brought her drinking problem on herself, but she was at least trying to stay sober now. Joanne sat on the edge of the couch, patting Maureen's stomach, "Why don't you go take a nap upstairs?"

"I thought Tyler and Haley were up there?" Maureen asked, her eyes still closed.

"In our bedroom." Joanne said, "It's nice and quiet up there."

Maureen slowly opened her eyes, staring up at Joanne. She sat up smirking, "Thanks Joanne."

Joanne simply smiled watching as Maureen walked away. After a moment she returned to folding the laundry, until Tessa caught her eye, who was trying to sneak up the stairs.

"Where are you going sweetie?" Joanne asked, hoping she wasn't going to disturb Maureen.

"I need to go lay down with Mom. I have a headache too." Tessa lied; walking up the stairs, hoping Joanne would let her.

Joanne almost giggled, Tessa always tried to be so slick when she lied and wanted something. "Okay, but be quiet when you go up there."

"I will." Tessa grinned, happy she was allowed to spend time with Maureen. Once she got the go ahead she raced up the stairs, until she reached the bedroom, and tip-toed inside. She shut the door behind her, scurried over to the bed and climbed on top. "Hi Mom." She whispered, crawling under the covers, lying on her side to face Maureen, "I have a headache too."

Maureen couldn't help but smile, her eyes popping opening. "I guess you'll need a nap then."

"Yeah." Tessa nodded, curling up against Maureen. Flo decided to join them as well, and once both girls and cat were settled, they all fell peacefully asleep.

A few hours later, Leah and Brooke had come over for dinner. They were all sitting around the kitchen table, (excluding Maureen and Tessa) talking, until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Haley offered, getting up and walking away.

A few seconds later, Haley's scream of joy tore through the house.

"Mom is sleeping!" Joanne reminded her.

"Sorry, but…it's Kristen!" Haley yelled back.

"Maybe we should all stop yelling…" Leah suggested.

"I thought Kristen went away to school?" Brooke asked.

Joanne shrugged, as all three of them, plus Kylie headed for the front door.

"Damn, that is not Kristen." Brooke smiled, eyeing the blonde up and down,

"It's me." Kristen smiled, waving, "Hi Mrs. Jefferson."

"Hello. How's school?" Joanne asked.

"Good." Kristen quickly answered.

"You sure have grown up." Brooke grinned, reaching out to shake her hand,

"Brooke." Leah whacked her girlfriend's arm, while Haley rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for hitting on my friend." Haley sighed, picking Kylie up,

"Hi Kylie, remember me?" Kristen asked, having only seen her a year ago.

Kylie shyly hid her face on Haley's neck.

"Sorry, she gets shy around new people or people she hasn't seen in awhile." Haley explained.

"It's cool." Kristen shrugged. "How's Tyler? When's the big wedding day?"

Haley smiled, moving to the side, "Come in I'll tell you everything."

Brooke and Leah took Kylie downstairs to play, Haley and Kristen went into the living room to catch up and Joanne went to clean up the kitchen.

Two hours later, Haley began to notice Kristen was starting to look a little pale.

"You alright Kris?"

Kristen nodded, while standing up, "Fine. You think I could use your bathroom before I head out?"

"Yeah for sure." Haley smiled, "You know where it is."

Kristen smirked, and headed that way. Ten minutes later, Kristen left the bathroom, acting a little differently, but Haley didn't think much of it. Soon after she said her goodbyes and went home.

"Who was that?" Maureen groggily asked, standing at the top of the stairs, Tessa standing next to her.

"Kristen." Haley replied.

"Damn." Maureen nodded, "She sure grew into her looks."

"Shut up." Haley playful mumbled, walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, next chapter, if everything works out, (which it should) the drama will start up again! I have a big cliffhanger for you all ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Brooke, we need a new TV." Leah exclaimed, pointing the remote at the TV, pressing the on button to show her girlfriend it didn't work, "I'm not going to sit home alone all night with no TV."

"Leah, we just got a new apartment not even two weeks ago, with what money do you want me to buy a TV with?" Brooke asked, slightly annoyed.

Leah crossed her arms, giving Brooke her upset look, "I don't know, but what am I supposed to do all night? You should stay home tonight."

"I'd love to, but you know if I don't we won't make rent by the end of this month." Brooke stated, pulling her coat on, "Call Mimi or Angel, or that girl you work with she seems cool. I'm leaving have a good night." Brooke waved, leaving the apartment for work causing Leah to huff.

"Will please!" Brooke begged, following him around the bar, "I need the money to buy a new TV. Leah is driving me nuts."

Will laughed as he grabbed some empty glasses, replacing them with full once for his costumers at the bar, "Brooke, you told me you wouldn't sell anymore."

"I know, but I really need the money again." Brooke begged, following him into the back of the bar so they could talk privately, "Look I found more pills." She reached into her pocket, pulling out another bottle.

"Okay, fine!" Will said, "Final time okay? After you buy this TV for your girlfriend, you find a new way to make more money, deal?"

Brooke triumphantly smiled, shaking Will's hand.

"You are totally whipped by the way." Will laughed, heading back out to do his job.

"I am not." Brooke frowned, following him to get back to work.

The next day, Leah came home from work, surprised to find Will and Brooke setting up something in the living room.

"Hey." Leah smiled,

"Leah, I'm happy you're home." Brooke grinned, "Say hello to your new TV." She showed it off with a wave of her hands.

"Brooke! I thought you said-" Leah beamed, excitement pushing her question aside as she wrapped her girlfriend in a tight embrace, kissing her cheek.

"I guess I'll just leave…" Will smirked, grabbing the broken TV to take downstairs.

"Oh Will stay." Leah suggested, "We can order out and watch something on my new TV."

"Thanks, but my girl is waiting back home." Will said, "See you tomorrow Brooke see ya Leah."

"Bye." Leah waved, opening the door for him so he could carry the old TV out. She turned around quickly draping her arms over Brooke's shoulder's, "Rescuing me again, first the new apartment now this. You are such a sweetheart."

Brooke didn't deny it as they connected their lips together and steered their way towards the bedroom.

"Joanne please!?" Maureen begged, following Joanne around the house, "I need to get out of this house. I've been cooped up for a month. You can't trap me in here forever. You can even come to make sure I don't do anything stupid."

"I have a case to work on." Joanne said, "A big one. I fell behind when you…" She didn't want to say it out loud, "well you know."

"Can I just go then please?" Maureen persisted.

Joanne sighed, finally stopping to look at Maureen, "I don't know Maureen, there are just so many temptations out there…"

"Come on, I'm not a baby." Maureen said, "All I want to do is visit Collins, I miss him. I haven't seen him since everyone yelled at me." She pouted.

Joanne gave her a look, crossing her arms, "We didn't yell." Maureen gave her the same look, "Okay well I yelled and Collins, but I had a reason…you know what scratch that, we all had a reason to yell at you, you were out of control."

"Okay, okay…" Maureen said raising her hands in defense, "Settle down. But please Joanne, let me out." She got down on her knees, "Pleaasssssssseeeeeeeee."

"Fine!" Joanne finally caved in, not happy with her choice, but she had the feeling Maureen wouldn't stop begging her. "But I'm calling Collins to tell him you're coming. You go straight there and come straight home, do you understand?"

"Yes mom." Maureen rolled hers as she climbed to her feet, a smile appearing on her lips. "I'm going to go get ready."

"Can I come too!?" Tessa asked, running in from the living room, eavesdropping in on the whole thing. "Please Mama; please can I go with Mom?"

Joanne eyed Tessa thinking it over. If she went maybe it would mean Maureen would want to behave even more responsibly, knowing Maureen would never let anything happen to Tessa, the two were so close. As Tessa liked to proudly state, they were best friends.

"Yeah, okay." Joanne said, "Maureen, Tess wants to come with you."

"For sure." Maureen brightly smiled, pulling her coat on, "It'll be our best friend's day out."

"Cool!" Tessa beamed with excitement as she ran over to put her shoes on.

"Please be careful Maureen." Joanne stated, still a little hesitant about letting her go, especially to the East Village, where she used to get wasted all the time. "I'm trusting you."

"I know, I know." Maureen said, grabbing her car keys, "Besides, I'm going to see Collins, you think he'd let me drink? He'd spank the shit out of me if he found out."

A little bit of ease slipped into Joanne's mind, calming her down a bit. That was true; Collins was always looking out for Maureen. Plus the boho's all knew about Maureen's problem so she was sure they wouldn't let Maureen do anything stupid either.

Forty-five minutes later Maureen pulled up in front of the loft, where Collins and Angel were visiting. She helped Tessa out of the backseat, and the two headed on up.

"Hey guys." Maureen brightly said, greeting everyone with a hug, Tessa doing the same. Once everyone was seated she stood before them, taking in a shaky breath, "I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted that one night."

"It's cool Mo, as long as you're getting better." Collins smiled,

"Yeah honey, it's good to see you out." Angel smirked, patting her knee.

"So…" Roger smirked, "You want a beer?" He teased,

"Shut up." Mimi smiled, playfully smacking the back of his head,

"Hey, someone has to lighten the mood, its weird seeing Maureen all serious." Roger said.

Collins chuckled, and then nodded towards Tessa, "So I see you brought your mini-me. What are you two doing today?"

Instead of Maureen answering the question Tessa proudly spoke up, "Mom and I are having a best friend day."

"Oh you are?" Collins grinned, raising an eyebrow, "You do know that your Mom already has a best friend right? It's me."

Tessa crossed her arms, shaking her head, "No, Mom is _my_ best friend."

"Is that right?" Collins said, standing up, "I guess I'll just have to…tickle you from her!" he said and before Tessa could react he began tickling her.

"Okay, okay…" Tessa said through giggles, "We'll share her!"

A while later, after spending some time with the boho's, Maureen decided it was time to go. The two of them climbed in the car and Maureen drove off.

Maureen only drove about five minutes before coming to a stop.

"You hungry babe?" She asked, looking at Tessa through the rearview mirror, watching as she nodded. "Okay, let's go grab something to eat and then we'll go home, okay?"

"Kay." Tessa excitedly agreed.

Soon after the two were sitting in The Life Cafe, menu's opened in front of them. Maureen however paid no attention to the menu, her eyes wandering around, landing on the beer taps behind the bar.

_"No Maureen, no, you don't need one."_ She watched as the bartender poured a glass of the cold refreshing beverage, licking her lips with want. _"Just one won't hurt."_ She shook her head clear, _"But you've come so far."_

"Mom!"

Maureen's head snapped in Tessa's direction.

"The waitress asked your order." Tessa said, pointing to the woman standing next to her.

"Sorry." Maureen said, "I'll have the cheeseburger with fries."

"Me too!" Tessa said folding her menu, "With a root _beer_."

Maureen's mouth watered at the word, her will power going straight out the door, "I'll take a beer."

The waitress wrote everything down and smiled, "I'll be back with your drinks."

Maureen felt guilty after ordering the forbidden drink. If Joanne found out she knew for sure she'd get an earful. But it was just one, that's all she was going to have, one beer and that's all.

Soon enough her beer arrived. She eyed the golden liquid, licking her lips once again. She reached out bringing the glass to her lips, the smell sending chills down her spine, "Oh God I missed you." She brought it to her lips, the sweet taste pleasantly splashing on her tongue. She moaned as she washed some of it down, savoring it as she placed her glass back on the table.

"Good?" The waitress giggled, watching Maureen's reaction.

"You have no idea." Maureen replied with a smile, but soon a frown replaced that smile when Joanne entered her thoughts, the guilt settling back in. Beer, _alcohol _in general caused her to hurt Joanne.

She brought the beer back up to her lips, this time not enjoying it as much as the first sip "Was it even worth it?"

"What?" Tessa asked.

Maureen shook her head, "I'm just talking to myself, sorry Tess."

After they ate their meal, Maureen finished off her beer, ordering another one, but not to drink it. She paid the bill, then sat Tessa at the bar where Dave the bar owner was. He used to hate when the boho's partied in his restaurant, but now that they all could pay for their food, he became good friends with the group.

"Hey, Maureen." Dave said,

"Could you watch Tess for a second, I'll be right back." Maureen said, setting Tessa on a barstool.

"Sure." Dave said smiling.

Tessa smiled in his direction, "You have a belly like Santa's."

In the bathroom Maureen stood in front of the sink, clutching the glass of beer, looking at herself in the mirror. "No more alcohol for good." Maureen said, slightly trembling, trying to push the craving to drink the beverage out from her. She held the beer over the sink, and very slowly began tipping her hand, "This is for Joanne," She whispered as the beer splashed into the sink, washing away down the drain, "For our family." She quietly said, letting the rest of the liquid waste away.

She smiled to herself, satisfied when the glass was empty, the beer long gone down the drain. She set it down on the sink, and smiled to herself, "Goodbye, love."

With that she proudly walked out of the bathroom, thanked Dave and her and Tessa walked out of the restaurant and headed on home.

They were almost out of the city when Maureen was stopped at a red light, using that time to search the car for gum, or anything to hide the scent of her breath, which that one beer was responsible for leaving behind. When the light turned green, Maureen automatically began to go, having the right away, failing to see the car that had zoomed through a red light crashing into her, the force causing the car to roll over several times.

Maureen blanked out for a moment, shocked and shaking when she awoke in her seat, hanging upside down. She looked around her vision blurry; glass shattered everywhere, pain shooting through her wrist, people screaming outside. But none of that seemed to worry her, the only thing on her mind was, "Tessa!?" she shouted, calling out for her daughter, wanting to know if she was okay, but she didn't answer, "Tessa!?" She cried out, but there was no response. "Tessa? Answer me!" Maureen demanded, the blood dripping from her forehead going unnoticed as panic started to seep in when there was no little voice answering her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dun, dun, dun! I'll try and update Tuesday... ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Tessa!" Maureen shirked seconds flying by, but in Maureen's mind it felt like hours. She hung upside down looking around her vision a little blurry. "Please Tes-"

Maureen suddenly stopped any movement the sound of someone banging on her door silencing her. All of a sudden the door yanked open and someone reached in to help get her out. "No, no!" Maureen fought against the person, "Get my daughter first." But the person failed to listen as he pulled Maureen free, cradling her in his arms. "Let me go!" Maureen demanded,

"Relax miss."

Maureen fought against the guy, not even noticing it was a police officer, the flashing lights around her going unseen since all thoughts were on saving Tessa. Maureen wiggled her self from the officer's arms, pushing him away when he tried to stop her from going back to the car. She pulled the backseat car door open; ignoring the fact that she had a broken wrist.

"Tessa?" Maureen called out, finding her daughter hanging upside down much like she was only moments before; the only difference was Tessa wasn't moving. Maureen crawled back into the car, undoing Tessa's seatbelt, and carefully to the best of her ability held Tessa close and pulled her out of the car wreck. "Tessa baby, wake up!"

"Miss, let me see." This time a paramedic called to Maureen, kneeling by her side, reaching out to take Tessa's pulse, "She's still breathing, but it's weak, get me a stretcher." He called out over his shoulder.

"Is she going to be okay?" Maureen asked, still holding her daughter close, too traumatized to show any emotion.

"I'll see what I can do." He said, taking Tessa from her and putting her on the stretcher.

Maureen stood up with him, about to follow, but another paramedic stood in her way, trying to look her over.

"I want to go with my daughter!" Maureen said trying to slip pass him, but the guy wouldn't let her,

"You just been in a car accident, we need to look you over." The guy said, studying the big gash on her forehead.

"Look me over later!" Maureen said, shoving another guy for the second time that night. She finally ran pass him and jumped in the back of the ambulance Tessa was in before they could shut the doors. She ignored the paramedics' surprised looks and grabbed Tessa's hand. "Please baby, be okay."

At the hospital Maureen paced back and forth in front of the double doors, stopping a nurse when she walked by, her right arm cradled in her hand.

"Where's my daughter?" Maureen commanded.

"In surgery." The nurse said looking Maureen over, "Have you been checked out yet?"

"How is she?" Maureen asked, disregarding the question, she was more concerned with how Tessa was doing.

"Listen, why don't you go get taken care of and I'll tell you everything." The nurse said, reaching out for Maureen, but the injured diva knocked her hand away.

"I'm not leaving this spot until I know my daughter is okay." Maureen said trembling and bloody holding down the nurse's gaze.

"Maureen!?"

Maureen's head snapped in the other direction, seeing Collins running her way, the other's following behind, except Joanne who hadn't arrived yet since she lived further away, but you bet your ass she was speeding.

"Collins they won't tell me how Tessa is!" Maureen shouted.

"Is this your husband?" The nurse asked.

Maureen rolled her eyes, "Stop changing the subject!"

Collins looked his best friend over cringing at the sight, "Mo, maybe you should get checked out."

"I've been trying to tell her." The nurse argued, "It looks like you need stitches."

"I will once I know about Tessa." Maureen said again.

"Honey, why don't you listen to the nurse, she knows what's best." Angel kindly said wrapping his arm around Maureen, "She just want's to make sure you're okay."

"Yeah Mo," Roger decided to chime in, "You don't know what the accident did to the inside of you."

"I'm fine." Maureen insisted, not feeling the pain of her broken wrist. She was still too distressed about what had happened.

"Go get checked out. I promise if I hear anything about your daughter you'll be the first to know." The nurse assured, thankful the four boho's had shown up.

After a little more arguing Maureen finally gave in, letting Angel guide her to a nurse's station to get checked over. As soon as she was taken care of, suffering from a broken wrist and stitches, she returned to the double door's Tessa was still behind.

"Maureen!?"

Everyone looked down the hallway watching as Joanne ran full speed towards her wife, Haley, Leah and Brooke not far behind, "Oh thank God you're alright!" She wrapped Maureen in a giant hug, "How's Tessa?" She asked, tears streaming down her face, not letting go of Maureen.

Before Maureen could answer the same nurse from before walked over to Maureen and the others, finally having news on her status.

"She had a ruptured spleen, broken wrist, and some cuts and bruises." The nurse said, "She's doing fine now, they just…well…"

"They what?" Joanne asked, sensing there was more.

The nurse sadly looked up, sighing at the sight of all the worried expressions, "They just don't know when she'll wake up."

"She's in a coma!" Maureen asked, breaking away from Joanne.

"It might just be for a couple of days." The nurse said, "On the bright side, for someone as little as your daughter, she's very lucky to come out of that accident with so little injuries."

"_Little _injuries?" Maureen spat, "She's only eight and you had to remove her spleen!" the nurse just stood there and Maureen carried on, "She's in a fucking coma!"

"Okay, calm down." Collins said, pulling her back.

"Mrs. Johnson?"

"What!?" Maureen shouted, turning around to face a police officer.

"I need to ask you some questions." He said.

"Now?" Maureen asked with disbelief.

"Yes, it's procedure." The cop said. "I just need to know the events of what happened."

Maureen sighed, but nodded. They weren't allowed to see Tessa yet anyway, so she told her side of the story. Explaining how she had the right of way and the car who hit her went through a red light, everything after that was a blur.

"One of the nurses said she smelt beer on your breath while she was stitching you up, where you drinking before you drove home?" The cop asked.

Maureen froze in her spot; she could feel Joanne's eyes burning in her, waiting for her to answer.

"I had _one_ beer." Maureen quietly said.

"Maureen how could you!" Joanne shouted, slapping Maureen's shoulder.

"It was just one Joanne!" Maureen said.

"You know you have a problem!" Joanne yelled,

"What kind of a problem?" The cop asked, writing everything down.

"I don't have a problem anymore." Maureen said, "It was my last beer for good!"

"Doesn't matter, now that we know you were drinking, even if the accident wasn't your fault; they are going to make it look like it was your fault." The cop stated. "And it sounds like you used to have a drinking problem?"

"Used to have!" Maureen said turning back to Joanne, "Joanne…"

"Don't talk to me. I trusted you and look what happened!My daughter is in the hospital." Joanne said shaking her head.

"Joanne, it wasn't my fault." Maureen pleaded.

"Well it could have been!" Joanne yelled, "What if you had more than one beer?"

"But I didn't!" Maureen argued,

"I don't care, you promised you wouldn't drink, Maureen." Joanne said turning around, upset about what had happened, and about Maureen drinking, more tears pouring from her eyes, "I don't want you to come home tonight." She quietly said.

"Joanne!" Maureen whined, "Please baby, it was only one."

"I don't want to see you until I know you are sober for good." Joanne added,

Maureen's heart sank, this was probably the worst night of her life, "Joanne, please..."

"Just get out of here please." Joanne softly said, "I don't even want to look at you."

"Come on Mo, you can stay at my place." Collins said,

"Joanne." Maureen called out to her, Collins and Angel ushering her away. Joanne ignored her, letting Mimi pull her into an embrace.

Over at Collins and Angel's place, Maureen sat on the couch staring blankly at the wall.

"I want to see Tessa." Maureen said.

"I know Mo, but Joanne doesn't want you there." Collins stated,

"She's making this worse than it really is. I had one drink!" Maureen said, "And the car accident wasn't even my fault!"

Collins took a seat next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "I know, but with everything that had happened only a month ago, you can't really blame her for being upset."

Maureen crossed her arms slamming against the back of the couch, turning her head to face away from Collins.

"Get some rest, maybe we can go see Tessa tomorrow after Joanne cools down a bit." Collins said, standing up to walk over to Angel.

"Do you want anything before we go to bed?" Angel kindly asked.

Maureen nodded, not making eye contact with anyone, "I want my family back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope this was good. Sorry for the wait, I know I said I would update on Tuesday, but things had come up. Thanks for R&Ring.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It had been two days since the big accident. Maureen was living with Collins and Angel for the time being. It was safe to say she was depressed. Not to the point where she needed to take medication, but she was always sad, never left the small apartment and hardly talked to anyone. The only real conversation she had was earlier that day when she received a surprised phone call from Joanne. The lawyer informed her Tessa had woken up from her coma, and was doing fine. It was a short conversation, but Maureen was thankful Joanne had updated her, and appreciated the call even if Joanne was pissed at her.

Now Maureen was currently sitting on the fire escape, head resting on the balcony, cigarette in her fingers, just dazing out into the city.

"Hey."

Maureen didn't even lift her head when she heard Mimi's voice. She found no use talking to any of the boho's; they all seemed to be taking Joanne's side in the situation. In a way she felt betrayed, it was like everyone was against her.

"Maureen?" Mimi tried again when the diva didn't answer,

"I heard you." Maureen mumbled taking a drag from her cig.

Mimi slightly frowned, feeling a bit timid all of a sudden. She crossed her arms and began to bit her nails, not sure how to say what she was feeling, "Um, I know…I know how you feel."

Maureen scrunched up her face, finally pulling herself up into a proper sitting position. She eyed the dancer, raising an eyebrow, motioning for her to carry on.

"Nobody believes you're done with your drinking problem…." Mimi said, taking the empty spot next to Maureen, "But I believe you."

"You do?" Maureen asked her face lighting up just a bit.

Mimi nodded, "I've been there, when I tried to quit using the first time, I admit there were times when I would hide out and get high, but then one day the look on Roger's face when he caught me using was what made me want to stop for good. And that whole year when I was going through withdrawal there were times when Roger would assume I was using again and it pissed me off so much." She paused placing a hand on Maureen's knee, "I just…I know what it's like to have people not believe you. And you may have had one beer before you got in the car, but I believe it was your last. And I don't think it's fair how everyone is blaming you."

Tears stung Maureen's eyes. All she wanted was for someone to believe her, and finally Mimi answered her wishes. She threw her arms around Mimi pulling her in a hug, "Thank you." She whispered.

Mimi smiled, hugging her back, "You're welcome." She stroked her hair comforting her for a few minutes until she pulled back, "You want to see Tessa?"

"I'd do anything to see her." Maureen said.

"Well come on." Mimi said standing up, "Joanne has Leah stay at the hospital while she is at work."

Maureen had a little bit more life in her as she followed Mimi out of the apartment and to the hospital.

When they arrived Maureen quickly gave Leah a hug then went straight to Tessa's side, "Hey sweetie."

Tessa slowly turned her head, instantly smiling widely at the sight of Maureen, "Mommy."

Maureen smiled just as big, tucking some fallen hair behind Tessa's ear, "How are you feeling?"

"I hurt sometimes." Tessa said, "And this thing is itchy." She added holding up her right arm which had a cast wrapped around her broken wrist.

"Look I have one too." She smirked holding her right arm up for Tessa to see.

"Cool." Tessa smirked, not so much sad anymore that she had to wear the cast since Maureen had one too. "When do I get to go home with you guys?"

Maureen's face fell, her eyes shifting, "You get to go home with Mama tomorrow." She shed some silent tears before carrying on, "But…I'm not going to be there for a while. I'm going to be living with Collins and Angel."

"Why?" Tessa asked,

"Just because." Maureen said,

"I want to live with you." Tessa said.

Maureen sighed, "You can't honey."

"But Mom…" Tessa whined,

"It will only be for a little while, okay?" Maureen said,

"It's not fair." Tessa argued.

"I know." Maureen said, watching as Tessa yawned, "You tried?"

"Yeah."

"Go to sleep." Maureen stated,

"I don't like sleeping here." Tessa said, "I don't like it here Mom, can I go home today?"

"Tomorrow I promise, Mama will take you home and you'll finally get to sleep in your own bed." Maureen smiled, watching as Tessa fought her sleep, but soon her eyes won the fight and she was sleeping like a baby. "I love you baby girl." She whispered, kissing her forehead, before standing up and walking out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry this was so short. I had writers block.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was a Sunday night, one of the nights Brooke actually had off from work. Currently they were snuggled on the couch relaxing in front of the TV, enjoying the primetime shows.

"Babe?" Leah suddenly spoke, talking over the TV.

Brooke looked down, running her fingers through Leah's blonde hair, "Yeah?"

"You think…" Leah sighed, shifting her eyes, pulling invisible lint from Brooke's shirt, "You think my parents will get back together?"

"Yeah for sure." Brooke answered, smirking. "Plus your Mom would be dumb not to go back to your Mama."

Leah smiled, her eyes sparkling, "You have a tiny crush on my Mama huh?"

Brooke slightly blushed, averting her eyes back to the TV, "Look the shows back on."

Leah giggled, sitting up and straddling Brooke's thighs, "You have a crush on my Mama!"

Brooke sighed, "So what. Your Mama has helped me through a lot, with coming out and putting my Dad in jail."

Leah pecked her on the lips, "That is both cute and kind of gross."

"And I think your Mom needs to treat her better." Brooke added, circling her arms around Leah's waist. "Who would want to drink their life away when they are married to someone like Joanne? I'm rooting for your parents, but after hearing your Mom had that beer before getting in the car…"

Leah pulled away, frowning, "It wasn't her fault though. It was one beer Brooke."

"How do we know?" Brooke asked. "My Dad always said it was one beer, and I ended up on the floor bleeding from my head from his drunken stupid self!"

"Brooke, honey." Leah soothed, holding Brooke's face in between her hands, "My Mom is nothing like your dad. She made a mistake, and is now trying to make it up to everyone." Leah suddenly felt angry and jumped off of Brooke, "So please don't ever compare my Mom to your dad, they are nothing a like."

"Well I'm sorry I don't have a perfect family like you!" Brooke shouted surprised at how their conversation suddenly turned into a fight.

Leah simply shook her head, and headed into the bedroom, slamming the door shut. The next day Leah left for work that morning with out talking to Brooke since the brunette was sleeping. However later that night Brooke came home with a surprise for Leah.

"I'm sorry." Brooke said, walking into the living room where Leah was reading a magazine.

"No I'm sorry." Leah sighed, "You were clearly upset about your father, I didn't mean to get defensive…I just want my parents to get back together."

"I know." Brooke said taking a seat next to Leah, "Here." She said handing her a long black velvet box.

"Brooke?" Leah questioned opening it up and pulling out a silver necklace, "How did you afford this? First the apartment, and then the TV and now this?"

"Well I wasn't going to tell you, but it's fake." Brooke smirked, "It's was twenty dollars."

Leah smiled kissing Brooke on the lips. "Thank you. I feel like I need to get you something."

"You don't." Brooke assured, "Unless…you want to go to the bedroom…I can think of something you can give me?"

"How can I resist?" Leah giggled, leading her girlfriend into the bedroom.

The next day, Tessa excitedly ran off the bus, Ryan right behind her, both of them meeting Cora.

Cora smiled as Tessa ran to her house, "Where you going Tess?"

"I have to get home!" Tessa shouted over her shoulder not looking back. She made it to her house in record time, bursting into the house. "Haley I'm home!"

"Hey." Haley said from the kitchen, where she was making Kylie something to eat.

"Is Mom home?" Tessa asked with bright curious eyes, looking around the house.

Haley's face fell. "Uh no Tess, I thought Mama told you she wasn't going to be around for a while."

Tessa sighed, "I know but…I thought today she would be home."

"Hi Tessa!" Kylie smiled, kicking her feet back and forth in her chair, "You want to play after?"

"No." Tessa sadly said, walking down the hallway with her head down, "I'm don't really feel like playing."

Haley frowned as she watched her sister walk away. Her parents really needed to make up soon.

Later that night Joanne was doing the dishes when Haley walked in.

"You're depressing Tessa." Haley bluntly said.

Joanne turned around, confusion written all over her face, "What?"

"Taking Mom away from her?" Haley asked, "You know how close they are, you can't just not let her come home and hope Tessa will get over it."

"Haley, seriously I don't want to talk about this right now." Joanne said, "Tessa isn't the only one affected alright."

"But whose feelings are more important?" Haley asked,

"I don't want to talk about it." Joanne stated.

"But-"

"Haley just leave me alone!" Joanne yelled,

Haley sighed, but nodded, and quietly she left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BLAH! Sorry this chapter sucks. I know where I want to go with this story, I'm just having a hard time getting there. Hopefully next chapter will be more interesting. :) **

**Thanks for R&Ring! I hope you guys are enjoying.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Wow Leah, where'd you get the necklace?" Stacy, her coworker asked, reaching out to examine the silver chain, which had a heart dangling from the end.

Leah smiled widely, "Brooke bought it for me." She proudly stated, before going back to dressing a manikin up with clothes.

"I know it's none of my business, but…don't you two like scrape for cash at the end of each month just to make rent?" She asked.

"Yeah, the necklace is fake." Leah admitted, "Cheap…but it's not really how much it cost, it's the fact that Brooke bought it for me."

"That's sweet." Stacy said, following Leah into the back, "But that necklace isn't cheap. In fact, they sell it just down the street for $150, no less. So unless Brooke somehow got a deal by sleeping with the saleswoman, she's lying."

Leah stopped, pondering the sudden thought, "But why would Brooke lie about something like that?"

Later that night, Leah decided to stop in and see Brooke at work and ask her about the necklace. She took a seat at the bar, smiling when Will greeted her.

"Drink, on the house." Will grinned, sliding a drink across the bar and to Leah,

"Thanks Will." Leah smirked, "Is Brooke busy?"

"She's in the back, you can go see her if you want." Will said,

"Thanks." Leah smiled, grabbing her drink and heading for the back storage/office room. "Brooke?"

Brooke turned around with a box of liquor in her arms, a smile forming on her lips, "Hey, what you doing here?"

"How much was this?" Leah bluntly asked holding her necklace up, not wanting to beat around the bush.

Brooke frowned, setting the box aside, "Twenty, I told you. With tax it was probably a little more…"

"Why are you lying?" Leah asked crossing her arms, "It didn't click in before, but the new TV, the down payment on the apartment…where are you getting all this money?"

Before Brooke could answer Leah, Will popped his head in, "Brooke, some guy named Tony wants to speak with you. He doesn't look very happy."

Brooke sighed, her hands slightly shaking, "Send him back."

"What's going on?" Leah asked, studying her girlfriend, "You look scared."

"Brooke." Tony called out, stepping into the storage room, "You have my stuff?"

"Uh not yet…" Brooke said, "Tomorrow night."

"That's what you said last night, and the night before." The tall grungy looking man said, stepping closer, "I gave you money in advance, don't you hold out on me."

"Money for what?" Leah asked,

"I won't, I just miss-calculated what I had, but I'll get you your stuff." Brooke promised, scared to make Tony mad, and also feeling really guilty that Leah had to hear all of this, and find out what she was doing like this.

"Tomorrow night, no later." Toney said, stepping closer to Brooke, only to intimidate her. "I don't hit girls, but I have girls who do hit."

"Yes, I know." Brooke said, letting out a sigh when the man left, only to tense up again when she looked over towards an upset Leah.

"Brooke? What the hell?" Leah asked,

"What the hell indeed?" Will asked, having overheard the conversation, he stepped in wanting to know what was up, "I thought you stopped selling."

"Brooke, please tell me you are not selling drugs." Leah demanded.

"Pills." Brooke clarified, "Only when I need too!" She added, "I did it for us."

"For us?" Leah questioned, "Are you kidding me? You think I want you to resort to selling drugs to make us happy?"

"Well you wanted a bigger apartment, and then the TV broke, and we almost couldn't pay rent that one month, and the necklace…well you were mad at me."

"I thought you only sold twice?" Will asked.

Leah shook her head, taking the necklace off, "Take it back, get the money and give that man his money back. Money doesn't make me happy, _you_ make me happy, and if the police find out they are going to take you away from me. Or by the looks of it Tony is going to send his goons after you."

"Leah, please…keep the necklace." Brooke said,

"No, I don't want it anymore, knowing how you bought it." Leah stated, placing it on the desk, and she left the bar.

The next day over at the house, Tessa was sitting in the bay window, gazing outside, wishfully hoping Maureen would pull into the driveway any second.

"Why don't you go play with Ryan?" Joanne said, startling the eight year old out of her daze. "You haven't seen him in a while, Mark said he misses you."

"I don't feel like playin'." Tessa sulked, leaning her head against the window.

Joanne sighed, her eyes averting to Haley who simply shook her head and left the room.

The next day Tessa had decided to go play with Ryan, which didn't make her feel any happier, so she came home only about an hour after playing, moping as she walked into the house. However when she entered the house, her face lit up at the sight in the kitchen. Dark curly hair was hanging over the back of the chair, it didn't look quite like her Mom's but her hopes began to rise anyway, so she ran down the hallway with a big bright smile.

"Mom!?" She happily called out; jumping on what she thought was her Mom's lap.

"Hey Tess, nice to see you too." Mimi laughed, hugging the petit eight-year-old.

Tessa frowned, pulling back. "You're not Mom." She said, her voice quivering.

"No, honey." Mimi smirked, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Joanne sighed, "Tessa I thought I told- "

"Yeah I know, but I just thought…" Tessa said climbing off Mimi's lap, quickly wiping her falling tears.

Angel watched, feeling sorry for the little girl, "Are you okay sweetie?"

"No I'm not." Tessa bluntly said, "It's not fair! Why can't Mom live here?" She cried, leaning against Haley who had given her a hug,

"Okay, fine." Joanne said running a hand through her hair, "Pack a bag; you can spend the weekend with Mommy."

Tessa pulled away from Haley, smiling through her tears, "I get to see her?"

Joanne nodded, "If Mimi and Angel don't mind bringing you back with them."

"Not at all." Angel smiled,

"I'm going to pack right now!" Tessa said, running down the hallway.

Haley smiled pleased with Joanne's choice, "One step at a time Mama. Soon you'll be going into the city to see Mom."

Back in the city Maureen entered Collins and Angel's small apartment a cigarette resting between her lips.

"Hey," Collins said looking up from grading papers, "How was AA?"

"Bullshit." Maureen muttered, plopping in a seat next to the window so she could blow her smoke outside.

Collins only nodded, respecting Maureen's bad moods. They were getting a little annoying, but he put up with them the best he could.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Mimi and Angel walked in both smiling.

"What you two so happy about?" Collins asked, catching their contagious smiles.

"Mom!?"

Maureen's head snapped up, not able to stand up fast enough before Tessa jumped in her arms.

"You're here!?" Maureen questioned, hugging her tight, "But how? Is Joanne here?"

Mimi shook her head, "Just Tess. You have her for the whole weekend."

"That's great." Maureen said, smiling for the first time in almost three weeks. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." Tessa quietly said not wanting to let go.

Maureen didn't know why, but all of a sudden tears began to freely fall from her eyes. She sniffled, trying to wipe them away before anyone could see them.

Angel's eyes watered up a little too, resting her head on Collins shoulder, "So sweet."

Collins nodded, pulling Angel in close, happy to finally see Maureen so happy again.

"Now we just need to get Joanne back to Maureen." Mimi whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. :) **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Are you going to be okay?" Haley asked as she pulled her coat on and slid on her shoes, grabbing her purse as Joanne handed it to her,

Joanne playfully rolled her eyes, "I'm fine Hales, thanks for being so worried, but I'm a grown woman. Besides, I have Kylie here to keep me company." She added, smiling in Kylie's direction who was balancing on her hip.

"Yeah, Grandma and I are going to play easy bake oven." Kylie said, her eyes glittering with excitement.

Haley kissed Kylie on the cheek, brushing some stray hair away from her face, "I'm going to miss you tonight."

"So you're spending the night at Kristen's Dad's apartment right?" Joanne asked just to confirm.

"Yes." Haley said, "The number is on the fridge. He's gone away, but we're just renting movies and staying in, like we used before she went away to school."

"Just be careful. I hate how you're going into the city." Joanne fret, "Call Leah if you need anything, or if anything serious happens…" Joanne let out a sigh, "Call your Mom. She's staying at Angel and Collins'."

"I will." Haley assured, watching as Kristen pulled into her driveway. "I gotta go. You sure you don't want us to spend the night here?"

"I'll be fine. You need to go out and have some fun, so go." Joanne said, shooing her daughter out of the house,

Haley smiled, waving one last time, before exiting the house. She loved her daughter and Tyler very much, but it was time she took a well deserved break from them for at least one night.

Over in the City, Brooke slowly entered the apartment, sighing when all the lights were out. Leah always left a light on for her, except when she was mad. She went into the bedroom finding Leah asleep. She ran a hand through her hair before climbing into bed beside her, spooning into the blonde.

"Don't be mad at me." Brooke whispered, knowing her girlfriend was up when she felt her tense.

"How can I not be, you're a drug dealer." Leah said,

"Not anymore." Brooke said,

Leah turned around facing Brooke, "You're going to give that guy his money back?"

Brooke sighed, averting her eyes, "Not exactly."

"Brooke!" Leah shouted sitting up and turning the lamp on.

"Leah it's not that easy!" Brooke said, "He paid me for pills. He doesn't want his money back, he's wants drugs! I know what I did was stupid, but…I wanted to make you happy…and I know it's not an excuse…but, I don't know, I was just trying to be a good girlfriend. I screwed up, okay?"

"Well I was fine with moving back home; we didn't _need_ to buy a new apartment." Leah said, crossing her arms over her chest, "So you weren't being a good girlfriend, you just wanted to make me happy so you would be happy."

"Leah no, that's not how it is." Brooke said, "Please, I'll just give the guy his pills and then that'll be it. I'm done with making extra cash, okay?"

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Leah asked, "You told Will you were done, and you went behind his back."

"Because I'd rather keep you around than make all the money in the world." Brooke said, "Please Leah, forgive me?" She pouted her lips, and began to make puppy dog noises, "Pweeasse…I'll do anything…"

"Fine!" Leah said giving in, falling back against the bed, "You are so lucky you're cute."

"I know!" Brooke smiled, kissing Leah's cheek, "It's the best way to win an argument."

Across town at Angel and Collins', Maureen and Tessa were in the kitchen making a huge mess. Flour was everywhere, not to mention all over the both of them.

"Want to lick the spoon?" Maureen asked, holding the cookie dough covered spoon up for Tessa, who eagerly grabbed it.

"Hey, Mom?" Tessa asked, chewing on a chunk of dough, her feet happily kicking back and forth hitting the counter, "You ever coming home? I have fun with you, but I kind of like it better when you and Mama are together."

Maureen sighed, putting the cookies in the oven. She stood back up, running her hand down Tessa's cheek, "I hope soon sweetie. I just don't know when it'll be."

"We're home." Angel called out as he walked into the apartment with Roger, Collins and Mimi behind him. "Oh my, what have you two been doing?"

"Bakin' cookies!" Tessa smiled, tossing her spoon in the sink, "We made them for you guys."

"They smell good." Mimi smiled,

"Did you guys use all the flour?" Collins chucked,

"Sorry, I'll clean it up." Maureen promised, "We got a little carried away."

Roger smiled, wiping his finger across the counter, "I can see that."

Tessa stood up on the counter, jumping on Roger's back, "I made you and Collins heart shaped cookies." She smirked,

"What about us?" Mimi asked pointing to her and Angel.

"Smiley faces." Tessa answered

"Why don't we go clean your smiley face off?" Maureen said, taking her from Roger.

The four of them watched the two disappear into the bathroom, before any of them began to speak.

"She looks better." Roger admitted, "Maybe Tessa was all she needed."

"She needs Joanne too." Mimi added.

"Obviously, I'm just saying, she isn't as sad as she used to be." Roger stated.

"Well Joanne is coming to pick Tess up on Sunday. Maybe she'll be bringing Maureen back home too." Angel said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'll update tomorrow, since this was just a short filler chapter. ;)**

**Coming up in Chapter 18: **

**Kristen brings Haley in a bad situation.**

**Brooke isn't out of the woods yet with her drug selling. **

**AND I'm still not sure if I'm going to do this yet...but Maureen might get into some more trouble protecting Haley. BUT don't worry, if I do decide to go with this idea, Joanne won't be mad at her...** ** cuz...I want them back together as much as you all do. :D It's MoJo after all! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was closing time at Brooke's work, and she was in the back, clutching a bottle of pills in her hand, waiting nervously for Tony to show up. A few minutes later he entered, a smile on his face.

"You have the stuff?"

Brooke nodded, handing him the bottle, "Everything is there, plus some, free of charge."

She watched as he examined the pills inside, nodding with a satisfied smile, "Well done."

"Great." Brooke said while pulling her coat on, relieved her business with him was over, "Now I'm going home where a happy Leah awaits me."

"Not so fast…" Tony said pulling the brunette back, "Cocaine."

"Is not something I do…goodnight." Brooke smirked, trying to leave again.

"I want it." Tony said, "You're my supplier, get me some."

"Tony, wait you have it all wrong. I'm not a drug dealer. I was only doing this for a little bit of money, but now I realize I don't need to do this anymore. It makes me feel guilty, plus now that Leah knows…I don't want to lose her. You're going to have to find someone else to get you some." Brooke explained.

"Cocaine, tomorrow night." Tony firmly stated, "One of my girls wants it and I don't disappoint my girls." He smirked, walking away, not giving Brooke a chance to argue with him.

"But what if I don't!" Brooke said her voice squeaking a little, backing down when Tony turned to face her.

"Then I'd suggest you watch _your_ girl's back." Tony viciously smirked, leaving the bar.

"My girl?" Brooke pondered, wondering who that could be, until finally it hit her, "Leah!?"

Across town, Kristen and Haley were walking down the street, Haley thinking they were in search of a video store, not knowing Kristen had other plans in mind.

"Shouldn't we have found a place by now?" Haley wondered, looking around the neighborhood, which was getting to be much dirtier than where they had first started out. She was actually starting to get a little scared.

"It's okay Hales; I know where we're going. I've been around here millions of times." Kristen assured.

Haley simply nodded, studying her best friend. She changed a lot in one year. She wasn't the same old geeky Kristen she remembered from high school. She was really skinny, sickly looking, her hair was bleach blonde, and she acted different. She knew people changed, but she couldn't believe how much Kristen had changed.

"We're here." Kristen stated, pulling Haley from her thoughts.

Haley looked around, hesitantly following Kristen into an old rundown building, "Uh, I don't think you can rent movies here Kris…"

"We're not watching movies tonight." Kristen grinned, "You can thank me later after we have some real fun."

"This doesn't look like fun." Haley mumbled, walking up a dusty staircase,

They soon came to another door and Kristen barged right in like she owned the place.

"So I haven't really been away at school this pass year." Kristen confessed, "My parents moved out of state, and kept the apartment in the city for me, and well I found something way better than school." Kristen smiled, "And I'm sure you'll find it better than raising a kid and planning a wedding."

Haley was shocked by her words, this wasn't Kristen at all. This was a whole new person. She looked around the room, people were scattered around. Some passed out, syringes were broken on the floor, it was sick.

"I don't think I like it here." Haley whispered, feeling scared and suddenly alone even with Kristen there.

"Relax, I'm going to get my stuff, do a couple lines and we'll leave." Kristen said, heading for another door.

"Lines?" Haley asked, "What do you mean?"

"I do coke." Kristen shrugged, heading into the other room.

"Please tell me you mean coke-a-cola." Haley said following her,

"Tony." Kristen smiled, getting pulled into an embrace.

"Kristen so good to see you." Tony smiled, reaching in his pocket, "Pay first, then you can play later."

Kristen reached into her pocket, handing him a bill, quickly retrieving the white powder from Tony.

"More costumers?" Tony smiled, reaching out running his hand down Haley's arm

"No thanks." Haley said backing away,

"Come on Hales, want to try something? He has everything." Kristen said, "Live a little."

"This isn't living." Haley said, wanting to leave, but she wouldn't know how to get back to Kristen's place. "Kristen I want to leave."

"Okay, we will, just let me do this and I promise we'll go." Kristen said.

An hour had gone by, and Kristen still wasn't ready to leave. Haley sat in a corner her arms crossed trying not to touch anything, staring at a door Kristen had went behind a half hour ago. She was about ready to cry, not feeling comfortable at all.

Over at Angel and Collins', Maureen and Tessa were sleeping on the couch, until the loud phone rang, causing Maureen to jolt awake. Lucky enough Tessa remained asleep. Maureen sighed, closing her eyes after the ringing stopped, listen to Collins talk in the other room.

A few quick seconds later Collins came out, "Mo, it's Haley."

"What?" Maureen asked, confused as to why she would be calling,

"She's on the line and crying." Collins explained.

Maureen reached behind her picking up the phone. "What's wrong?" She immediately asked letting Haley explain her situation, before sitting up right, worried as hell. "Well where are you!?" she let Haley explain some more before adding, "It's alright, I'll come get you, just don't let anyone talk to you." She hung up the phone and jumped off the couch.

"Where you going?" Collins asked.

"Stay and watch Tess?" Maureen said, not asking him more like telling him, and leaving the apartment before anymore questions could be asked.

It wasn't long before Maureen and Roger were briskly walking down the street.

"Do you think this is where they could be?" Maureen asked,

"I heard about places like these." Roger said, "Back in the day." He reminded her, "They move around a lot so cops can't follow. This is the only area I can think of in this part of the City where Haley might be."

Maureen didn't say anything and just followed; hoping Roger was on the right track. Haley told them it was a few blocks from where Kristen lived, so Roger just used his sense of direction and led them to a building, and walked right in.

They went right up and into the rooms, upon entering Maureen was tackled into a hug.

"Thank you for coming." Haley said, tears streaking down her face "Get me out of here."

"Not so fast." Tony said, causing the three of them to turn around, "Who are our new guests?"

"Look just let us leave." Maureen said, "I just want to get my daughter out of here."

"Mrs. Johnson?"

They all looked towards Kristen who was stumbling out of the room. "What're you doing here?"

"Taken you and Haley home."

"No, she stays." Tony said putting a hand up so Kristen couldn't get by.

"Leave them alone, they're kids." Roger said.

"Mr. Davis, so nice to see you, how's that little redhead of yours?"

Roger wasted no time in pushing the man backwards, causing him to stumble. He was going to throw a punch too, but someone stopped him. Looking back he seen that it was Maureen.

"Let's just leave." Maureen said, but before that could even happen, people in the other room began to shout,

"COPS!"

"Let's go." Maureen said, guiding Haley out of the house,

"What about Kristen?" Haley asked,

"I got her." Roger declared, guiding the drugged up girl out of the house.

They snuck out the back, but they didn't get very far, when two cops shun lights on them, one of them holding a dog.

Kristen began to panic, if she didn't get caught for already being on drugs, they were sure as hell going to get her for having a stash in her pocket. So she stealthy took the stash and slipped it into Haley's coat pocket.

"You come from that house?" One of the cops asked.

"No, we're just in the wrong place at the wrong time sort of thing." Roger said.

The cop smirked, "I bet." He turned to the other cop, "Let's search them."

They began searching Roger first, but before they could move on to the others, the dog began to bark and sniff at Haley.

"Let's see what you have hiding." The cop smirked.

"Just leave her alone." Maureen said, "She's only eighteen she has nothing."

"Then what's this?" The cop asked, pulling a baggy of white powder out.

"That's not mine!" Haley said, "It's not mine I swear!"

"It came from your coat." The cop said, pulling his cuffs out.

"They're mine!" Maureen declared, "That's my coat, I let her wear it."

The cop turned to Maureen, "But you're not the one holding."

"But they're mine; just let her go, let me take the blame for them. I was stupid enough to be using anyway." Maureen bitterly said, momentarily glaring in Kristen's direction.

The cop shrugged, "If you so badly want to take the blame, then fine." He yanked Maureen's arms behind her back, cuffing her, before whispering in her ear, "You're going to be more fun to frisk anyway."

"Enough of that!" Roger said, getting angry about how the cops were treating them.

"You're lucky I don't lock you both up!" The cop said shoving Roger, "Get out here, before I take all you in."

"Just go." Maureen said, getting dragged away by the cop.

"But Mom." Haley persisted,

"Go Hales, I'll be fine." Maureen assured, "Roger get her home safe."

"I will." Roger nodded, and the three watched as Maureen was roughly shoved in the back of the cop car, and driven off.

"Well that was close huh?" Kristen smiled.

"That was close!?" Haley shouted, "My Mom just went to jail because of you!" Haley was ready to fight her, only Roger was there to pull her back.

"Better than us right?" Kristen laughed, "I would have gotten in more trouble because I was actually using."

Haley shook her head with disappointment, "What the hell happened to you!? What happened to my best friend?"

"Come on Haley, let's go." Roger said, wrapping an arm around her, looking over his shoulder at Kristen. "You coming?"

"No, I'm going to go see where Tony went." Kristen said,

"Whatever." Roger stated, guiding an upset Haley back to the loft.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was really late in the night now; Haley was sitting up resting her head on Mimi's shoulder, while Roger was in the kitchen calling Joanne.

"It's alright Hales, you're safe now." Mimi said stroking the younger girl's hair.

"I know." Haley said quietly, "I feel bad for Mom. She doesn't deserve to be in jail right now."

"I'm sure she'd much rather it be her than you." Mimi said,

"It should be Kristen." Haley bitterly spat, "I can't believe her!"

"It's alright, I'm sure your Mama will figure everything out." Mimi said,

Roger walked in the room at that time, sitting on the coffee table in front of the two girls, "Joanne's on her way."

Haley nodded, letting out a sigh. She relaxed under Mimi's touch and closed her eyes, drifting off into a light sleep. She awoke what seemed like seconds later to the sound of Joanne rushing into the loft.

"Is everyone okay?" Joanne asked, heading straight for Haley.

"I'm fine." Haley groggily said, allowing Joanne to pull her into a hug.

"I'm going to kill Maureen!" Joanne angrily said, "What has gotten into her? Drinking and now drugs!"

"Whoa Mama…wait, you have it all wrong." Haley said suddenly feeling more awake.

"She put you in danger Haley!" Joanne said with fret, her hands clenched into fists.

"Joanne no," Roger tried to help, realizing he must have explained something wrong over the phone for Joanne to be reacting this way.

Joanne ignored them however and kept on ranting, "I think I'm going to have to hit her and teach her a lesson! Who does she think she is? Now that she's out of the house she can go and party and forget she has a family."

"Shut up!" Haley finally shouted, pulling away from Joanne, "Listen to yourself! You clearly didn't get the story right, so before you start bashing Mom, listen to us! We were there."

Joanne stood befuddled by the sudden outburst. She swallowed and nodded, "Alright Haley, tell me what happened."

"Mom saved me the trip to jail." Haley said, "She saved me from the stupid crack house! So stop acting like she's the fucking devil. She did one thing wrong and you're acting like she killed someone."

Joanne sank to the couch, her eyes averting to the ground. She didn't know what to say, so she avoided the topic about Maureen all together and quietly asked, "Why did you have drugs on you in the first place?"

"Kristen." Haley said, sinking into the chair, "She's changed Mama, for the worse."

"Way worse." Roger added, "She was already on something when we left the house to get them out of there, so when the two cops found us she slipped her stuff in Haley's coat pocket so she wouldn't get caught, and when Haley got caught with it Maureen stepped in and took the blame."

Joanne didn't say anything; she wasn't sure what to say.

"You know Maureen would do anything for your kids." Mimi said, resting a hand on the lawyer's shoulder, "She saved Haley from being locked up with perverts, not to mention getting something like that put on her record." Mimi stayed quiet for a moment before adding, "Which brings to me to my next point, do you really think she would get drunk and drive home with Tessa in the car with her?"

"No." Joanne whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

Everyone fell into another silence, more for Joanne's sake, letting her process everything. After a few minutes Joanne stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked,

Joanne pulled open the door and without looking back, replied, "To get my wife back."

Across town Maureen was ushered through the jail, being forced into a cell with three other people, one large butch looking woman, and two other scruffy looking men. Back in the day Maureen would have chat up her cellmates, having been lock up before, only for the night though for either being too drunk or for basically being an anarchist. But right now she wasn't in the mood to talk. Tons of things were running through her mind, like, what would Joanne think when she found out, how long was she going to have to stay here for, and if Roger got Haley back to the loft safely.

"What do we have here?"

She heard one of the guys talking to her, but she kept quiet and sat on the bench not making eye contact.

"I'm talking to you." The guy said, grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I'm _not_ talking to you." Maureen replied standing up and pushing him away, regretting the sudden reflex quickly when his eyes darken and he approached Maureen once more, backhanding her hard across the face. She wondered if that was karma coming back to bite her in the ass for hitting Joanne that one time, but all thoughts rapidly vanished when she was shoved hard against the brick wall, which would for sure leave a mark.

"Hit me again I dare you." The guy said, his hot grimy breath blowing on her ear.

Before the unimaginable could happen a cop banged on the bars with his flashlight, calling out to the guy, "Alright back off of the girl Chad. You know the rules leave the girls alone."

The guy, known as Chad backed off of Maureen, his hands raised in the hair, a playful smirk on his lips, "Just having some fun."

The cop simply smirked, shaking his head before walking away.

Maureen sank to the cold cement ground, pulling her knees up to her chest. The only thing that was making her feel any better, was knowing Haley was safe with Roger rather than here.

She closed her eyes, trying to get her mind off of this terrible situation she was in, but they soon snapped open when she heard a familiar voice.

"Maureen!"

Maureen's head whipped up, her eyes landing on Joanne. She closed her eyes tightly then opened them again wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Maureen." Joanne tried again,

Maureen all but flew to the metal bars, "Joanne, what are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to get you out." Joanne answered, "Haley and Roger explained everything. I can probably bale you out, but you're not going to get off the hook that easily."

"Just get me out of here." Maureen pleaded, "I'll worry about the other stuff later."

Joanne nodded. She reached through the bars squeezing Maureen's hand before walking away. Maureen watched, her heart beating fast.

After much negotiation Joanne was able to get Maureen released, with a court date. They drove back to the loft in silence, the walk up to the apartment not changing until Maureen walked in the room and Haley squealed in happiness, throwing her arms around Maureen.

"I'm sorry." Haley whispered.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." Maureen said.

Mimi was next in line to give her a hug, frowning when she pulled back, "What happened to your face?" She lightly traced the noticeable bruise on Maureen's cheek.

Maureen winced pulling away, shrugging, "I deserved it." She said, momentarily glancing at Joanne.

"Let me see." Joanne offered,

"I'm fine, just a bruise." Maureen said.

"Okay." Joanne said, backing down, turning her attention back to Haley, "Want to go home? Or stay here?"

"After everything that's happened…I'd really like my own bed." Haley stated.

Joanne nodded, grabbing her purse. She gave Mimi another hug, and then Roger thanking him for helping Maureen get Haley out of that bad situation. She then headed for the door, Haley following her, but before they left she focused back on Maureen, "You coming?"

Haley's lips curved into an uncontrollable smile, as did Mimi's. Maureen seemed shocked at first, not knowing what to say.

"You mean…?" Maureen trailed.

"Are you coming home with us?" Joanne asked. "You can take a cab if you want, but I'm sure it'll cost a lot since you're traveling outside of the city."

Maureen waited a moment to answer, before smirking, "Yeah, I'm coming."

They stopped and picked Tessa up before heading back home, knowing she would want to be wherever Maureen was, so by the time they arrived home it was almost three in the morning.

Kylie was at Mark's for the night, so Haley didn't have to worry about her and went straight to bed, Tessa had fallen asleep on the ride home, so Maureen carried her to her room and put her to bed, closing the door quietly as she left, startling when she turned around to face Joanne.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Joanne smirked, "Um, there's room in bed if you want…" She pointed over her shoulder and into their bedroom, looking confused as Maureen shook her head,

"It's okay Joanne. You don't have to feel obligated to offer the bed." Maureen said, "I know we have a lot to talk about, and it's probably better if I sleep on the couch and save ourselves from an awkward sleepless night."

Joanne nodded, "You're probably right."

They stayed silent for a couple seconds, before Joanne spoke up again.

"Well at least change into some fresh pajamas." Joanne suggested moving aside to let Maureen pass by.

Maureen smirked and headed into the bedroom. She searched her dresser for some sweat pants and a tank top, then headed to leave, "I'm going to take a shower downstairs, get the filthy feel of jail washed off of me."

"Okay," Joanne said, pulling the covers back.

"But before I go," Maureen said fishing through her pocket. She walked over to the bed and placed a coin shaped item down, "I thought you should have this." With that done, Maureen left the room.

Joanne reached over grabbing the item. She held it up and read what it said, 'One month sober'

Joanne couldn't help but smile, it was a sobriety coin. She clutched it in her hand for a moment, and then placed it on her nightstand. She turned the lights off and laid down, the smile still on her face. Maybe they would be able to work things out sooner rather than later.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Joanne woke up the next morning, reaching out sighing when she didn't feel Maureen next to her. She had been waking up like this every day her wife was gone. She wondered if she was being unfair with Maureen each time, but for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to invite Maureen back home. But today was different, today Maureen _was_ home, not in the same bed with her, but that was going to change starting today. They were going to talk things over, and rekindle their relationship and go back to the way things were before.

Joanne smiled at the thought, momentarily frowning when she realized things probably wouldn't work out so quickly, but it was absolutely worth waiting and trying for.

Joanne climbed out of bed, taking the time to stretch before heading for the bathroom. She took a quick shower before heading out of the bedroom to go make breakfast. Before she made it downstairs something caught her eye.

Slowly she walked across the hall to Tessa's room, smiling at the sight. Maureen and Tessa were curled up on the small bed sound asleep. That was one thing she sure did miss around here, how Tessa would follow and do everything Maureen did…it was cute beyond words, it made Joanne's heart melt.

As Joanne watched the two sleep she felt a twinge of jealously flow down her back. Not because Tessa clearly favored Maureen more than her, but because Tessa was nestled in Maureen's arms. Yup, the lawyer was jealous of her own eight-year-old daughter.

"Morning, Mama."

Joanne snapped out of her little daze, turning to face Haley who gave her a hug, "Hey." She wrapped an arm around Haley, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better than last night." Haley stated, "I'm really happy Mom is home that's for sure."

"Me too." Joanne smiled,

"I'm going to go get Kylie." Haley said, detaching from Joanne and heading down the stairs.

Joanne quietly shut Tessa's door before heading down the stairs and into the kitchen to start breakfast. It wasn't long until the family began piling into the kitchen, sitting around the table as Joanne served everyone. Maureen and Joanne shared a smile as Joanne dished some scrambled eggs onto her plate, Haley watching them with delight.

When breakfast was done, Haley gathered Kylie into her arms, a sly grin playing on her lips as she eyed her parents, "Tessa, Kylie and I will be downstairs…" She said, still smiling as the three of them walked away, purposely leaving the two alone together so they could talk.

"Okay…" Maureen said not catching onto the game Haley was playing, and went back to clearing off the table. Joanne could only chuckle to herself, Maureen wasn't always good at catching onto things…it was adorable.

"Since we're alone, maybe we can talk." Joanne said, watching as Maureen turned to face her. You could almost see the light bulb turn on in her head, she finally caught on to Haley's game.

"Yeah, okay." Maureen slowly nodded, taking a seat at the kitchen table, Joanne sitting across from her,

"I'll start." Joanne offered.

Maureen visibly relaxed when the words left Joanne's mouth. She wanted to talk too, but she had no idea where to begin. "Okay."

"Well…my first question is, why?"

Maureen stared at her, confused; Joanne must have read her expression, because before Maureen could ask, Joanne clarified herself, "Why did you drink so much? What caused you to do this?"

Maureen sighed, this was not the type of talk she wanted to have, but she knew sooner or later it would get brought up, so she went along with it, hoping her answers wouldn't somehow cause another fight. She wasn't sure she could handle another fight right now.

"Okay…" She let out a breath, "Well I don't know…I just…the kids are growing up so fast, Leah lives on her own, Haley is getting married, and I have a grandchild. It's like my life happened so fast I was barely there to enjoy the ride. Plus after my Broadway show went under, it seemed like everything else started to fall apart. Drinking and getting that feeling of a happy buzz seemed to make things better, than before I knew it I was depending on the stuff like it was my life support" She averted her eyes, not wanting to look at Joanne when she confessed her next part, "And…you started getting mad at me more and more, for such little things, I thought you were falling out of love with me or something and I didn't…I didn't feel like I could come to you…"

Joanne's heart almost stopped upon hearing those words. She couldn't imagine not being in love with Maureen. She was crazy in love with Maureen. "Maureen…I love you with all my heart. The reason I was yelling and getting mad at you was because you were drinking so much. It annoyed me, I was annoyed with you. I thought you were drinking because you thought you missed out on life by having this family with me…so I took it out on you…I'm sorry." She quickly apologized realizing she wasn't so innocent after all.

"This family is the best thing that has every happened to me Joanne. I just…I feel old sometimes." Maureen stated, "Maybe I was having a mid-life crises or something." She shrugged, "But I'm over it now. If drinking will take me away from my family, than I'll give it up in a heartbeat…and I have. It's been hard, but I'm doing it."

"I know." Joanne whispered.

"And I am so sorry I hit you, you have no idea." Maureen stated, "I still feel guilty about it!"

"It's okay, I'm over it now." Joanne said.

"It's not okay Joanne, I hit you." Maureen said with fret, "If I could I'd kick my own ass for doing that to you!"

"Calm down, Maureen I forgive you." Joanne assured.

"But you shouldn't." Maureen sadly said.

Joanne nodded, "I think you've been through enough to be forgiven."

"I don't want you to be scared of me." Maureen softly said.

Joanne sighed, reaching out she touched Maureen's hand, "I'm not scared of you. You went a little crazy with the drinking, but I know it really wasn't you. I know you would never intentionally hurt me. And I was pissed at you, obviously, or else I wouldn't have kicked you out of the house,…but I can see you're trying, and I would like to try again with you, to work things out, because I have no idea what I'd do without you."

Maureen smiled, finally looking back up at Joanne, feeling happier than she had been in a long time, "I'd really like that."

They sat silently for a moment, before anyone said anything.

"Where do we start?" Maureen asked.

"I'm not sure." Joanne said, but she didn't sound too worried, "You're back home now, I'm sure us being in the same house again will help a lot."

"That's true." Maureen said.

Before anything else could be discussed Leah stormed in the house, shouting, "Mama!"

Joanne pulled away from Maureen's stare, confused as to why her daughter was here. "Leah?"

"Mama!" Leah whined, stomping into the kitchen, clasping onto Joanne's lap, "Brooke is in trouble and she won't take my advice to let you help her! Tell her she's wrong!"

"Leah!"

Everyone turned their head back to the hall where Brooke was coming down.

"Okay, so what's going on here?" Joanne asked, trying to calm Leah down.

"Everything is fine." Brooke assured,

Maureen shook her head, "It doesn't sound like it."

Leah stopped crying for a moment, looking up at Maureen, "You're back home?" Maureen smiled and nodded.

"But let's get back to you two." Maureen suggested.

Leah's bottom lip quivered and she buried her face in Joanne's neck again. Some twenty-one year-old she was. She was the more sensitive one out of the three children, Joanne thought she would grow out of it, but every time something upset her she would curl up on either Maureen or Joanne's lap and just cry wanting to be comforted.

"Brooke is selling drugs, and now the big boss man wants to kill me!" Leah sobbed.

"What!?" Joanne asked, snapping towards Brooke, who flinched.

"I'm sorry!" Brooke said with fret pulling at her hair, "I didn't know it would lead to this! It was innocent until now! The guy wants me to find him cocaine and I wasn't going to until he threatened to hurt Leah!"

Maureen automatically stood up, her hands clenched. "Who's this guy?"

"Maureen sit down, you've been in enough trouble, let me handle this the legal way." Joanne said.

Maureen didn't say anything and slowly sat down, her jaw clenched.

"Okay, tell me everything." Joanne said. "I'll figure this out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for R&Ring everyone! ;) Sorry the chapter seemed to end weird...but I'll update soon, ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After calming Leah down a bit, the four headed into the living room to talk the situation over.

"Okay, Brooke, why don't you start?" Joanne said,

Brooke sighed and nodded. She stood in front of Joanne, Leah and Maureen, nervously playing with her fingers. She told them all about why she started selling drugs, and was only going to do it once, but she later got carried away when she seen how happy she could make Leah, and for the selfish act of wanting to stay in the city.

"You could have came to us you know." Joanne said, a little disappointed Brooke had to sink this low.

"I know." Brooke said, taking a seat, "I didn't think it would come to this. Now this Tony guy wants cocaine and I don't want to give it to him, but this goes beyond wanting money, he wants to hurt Leah!" She said with fret.

"Wait, did you say Tony?" Maureen asked,

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, he's like some big disgusting pimp. I don't know if he actually takes the drugs himself, but he's always talking about "his girls" and how one of them needs cocaine."

"Kristen!" Maureen blurted. "Oh my God, Kristen is one of his girls." She turned towards Joanne, "He was probably going to make Haley one of his girls too!"

"Alright calm down." Joanne said, "How do you know Kristen is involved."

Maureen began explaining her side of the story, and sure enough Tony was the same guy Brooke was supplying too.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Haley asked, coming in the living room.

"Brooke's a drug dealer and sold Kristen her cocaine!" Leah said,

"Leah, don't be mad, I came to your Mama for help like you asked didn't I?" Brooke said, "And I did not sell any cocaine!" She clarified.

"Yeah, after he threatened my life." Leah said, "You couldn't have gotten out of that situation when I asked, nope you had to keep on selling and now I'm not going to live long enough to make my own fashion line!" Leah pouted, burying her face in Joanne's shoulder,

"Relax; you'll get to make your fashion line." Joanne said, "I'll get you out of this."

"What are you going to do?" Brooke asked, "Is my name going to come up when you bust him? Oh God he's going to find out I told on him and then kill me isn't he?"

"No one is getting killed." Joanne assured,

"Am I going to go to jail for selling drugs!?" Brooke asked her voice rising a bit, "Please don't let me go to jail, I'm too pretty to be in there! They'll rape me and I'll have to be somebody's bitch!"

"Should have thought of that before you started selling drugs!" Leah said.

"I'll figure out a way so you won't go to jail." Joanne said, "Why don't you two go lay down for a bit? Get some rest, looks like you've been up all night."

Leah nodded, "Sounds good."

"The room downstairs has all your stuff in it, and a bed." Joanne said, "You can sleep down there."

Leah stood up, heading out of the living room. She turned to Brooke when the brunette didn't follow, "You coming?"

"I thought…" She cleared her throat, "I thought you were mad?"

"I am." Leah said, "But as if I'm going to sleep alone right now. I'm scared and I want you with me."

"Oh, okay." Brooke said, taking Leah's hand, "So you're not that mad then?"

Leah shrugged, and simply dragged her along.

Later that night Joanne was in the master bedroom on the computer, searching around for ways to help Brooke and Leah out. Maureen walked in a little bit after, smiling in Joanne's direction.

"Hi."

Joanne smiled back, "Hi."

"Find anything useful?" Maureen asked, heading for her dresser to change into some pajamas.

"A couple things." Joanne stated, looking back towards the computer screen. I think I found an idea that will work, if the police will be willing to help, and I'm sure they will. She looked back to see what Maureen thought, gasping at the sight.

Maureen was currently topless, her back facing Joanne and all the lawyer could see were bruises on both of her shoulder blades and one dark one in the middle of her back. Slowly she stood up walking over to her wife, "Maureen…" She whispered, causing Maureen to turn around.

"What?" Maureen said, clutching a tank top in her hands, watching Joanne's face fall even more, "What's wrong Joanne?"

Another gasp left her lips at the sight of another wound. It was a long reddish scar starting from the top of her collarbone, ending right where her cleavage began.

"What happened?" Joanne asked,

Maureen looked down, tracing the scar, which had faded a lot since the car accident, "Seatbelt cut me." She said like it was nothing,

"Seatbelt?" Joanne asked, unsure at first, but then remembered. She couldn't believe she forgot. She _was_ worried about Maureen, but then when she heard about how serious Tessa's injuries were, and about everything else with Maureen, everything about Maureen's injuries kind of flew out of her mind. "And the bruises on your back?"

"Some guy was giving me a hard time in jail." Maureen stated,

Joanne was suddenly hit with emotion. Emotion she was lacking for a long time, which was sympathy for her wife. She was so wrapped up about her kids and her own emotions, she didn't even think about what Maureen must have been going through during this rough time. Maureen was the one who went through the most too. The car accident, getting kicked out of the house, trying to beat an addiction, and going to jail, the poor woman couldn't seem to catch a break.

Joanne reached out tracing the scar on Maureen's collarbone, "Maureen…I'm so sorry, I've should have been there." She whispered,

"You were just doing what you thought was right. You were protecting your family." Maureen said, "I mean I was pissed you kicked me out of the house since I knew I was done with drinking, but if I was in your shoes, I could understand how that's hard to believe since I've been drinking so much before."

"But I didn't even comfort you after the accident." Joanne said,

"I'm over it." Maureen said, "I'm home now and that's all I want."

Joanne stepped forward. She eyed Maureen, before leaning down, placing a kiss on Maureen's scar. Slowly she trailed her kisses on to Maureen's shoulder then started a path to her neck.

"Mmm, Joanne." Maureen whispered, titling her head to the side, missing this type of affection very much. Pretty soon Joanne's lips found Maureen's, and the diva was pinned against the wall as the two made out. Joanne deepened the kiss, letting all her emotions out with it, taking Maureen's breath away. "Wow…"

"Sorry…I just…" Joanne didn't even finish her thought and instead attached their lips back together, diving right in to another heated lip lock.

"Mom?"

Joanne and Maureen broke apart at the sound of Tessa's small whine. Thankfully they were apart before she entered the room. Maureen found time to pull her shirt on in that time as well.

"Can I sleep with you guys?"

Joanne looked over at the clock. She didn't realize it was so late. Tessa should have been asleep an hour ago. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I was…" Tessa groggily said, dragging her feet over to the bed, "I had a bad dream." She pouted,

"Sure babe." Maureen nodded. "You can sleep with Mama."

Tessa pouted even more, "I want both of you."

Joanne nodded, "Well you will get both of us then." she smirked in Maureen's direction.

Tessa smiled and climbed on the big bed and under the covers. Naturally Tessa snuggled up to her Mommy when Maureen climbed in bed. Joanne was in bed soon after shutting the lights off. Her and Maureen shared a smile, before all three of them drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry it's short! **

**Thanks again for R&Ring!**

**Also I don't own anything that has to do with RENT! **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

During the next two days, Brooke and Leah laid low, living back at home until Joanne figured out a way to bust this Tony guy. The lawyer worked nonstop, going to work during the day, and then coming home to work some more on Brooke and Leah's thing at night. Maureen was starting to get pouty because she wasn't getting any affection. The two of them just got back together and they hadn't even spent any alone time together, besides sleeping in the same bed. Maureen _was_ all for keeping Brooke and Leah safe, but she and Joanne didn't even have their make up sex yet.

Maureen dragged her feet across the floor and into the master bedroom, sighing when she found Joanne on the computer…yet again. "Pookie…" She whined, coming to a stop behind her wife, gently massaging her shoulders, "Haven't you figured this out yet?"

"Yes." Joanne proudly said, rolling her head from side to side as Maureen massaged her shoulders, "I've made a few calls, and Friday night I think we're going to bust this guy."

"Really?" Maureen asked

"We're going to have two undercover cops follow Kristen from her apartment to where ever she goes, which will probably lead us to Tony since she's one of "his girls"" Joanne stated, "Then once the drug deal happens…they will…well…bust them."

Maureen nodded, thinking it over, "Sounds good. How are the cops going to get in though?"

Joanne shrugged, "I don't know. I met with one of them on my lunch break today and he said just to leave everything up to him."

"How do you know if you can trust this cop guy?" Maureen asked, "Just because he has a badge doesn't mean he's reliable."

Joanne spun around in her chair, smirking at Maureen. She pulled Maureen in her lap kissing her cheek, "He's a friend of Steve's from my work. I trust Steve and I know you trust Steve because you let him and his wife watch Tessa that one time, and she seemed to love him…" Joanne shrugged pulling Maureen closer, "So I guess I'm leaving the rest to my good gut feeling."

"Well I guess I'll just have to trust you then." Maureen smiled,

"Speaking of legal situations…" Joanne said, "I met with your lawyer today…about your case."

"Oh yeah…" Maureen frowned,

"He's a nice guy Maureen." Joanne stated, "I think he'll be able to help you out a lot. He's done a lot of research, about your car accident and the whole drug thing. He wants to meet with you next week. I suggested my office and he agreed." Joanne ran her fingers through Maureen's hair kissing her temple, "I know it's a lot to take in right now, but you have to do it."

"I know." Maureen sighed, resting her head on Joanne's shoulder, the two falling into a comfortable silence.

The next couple of days went by kind of slow, until finally Friday rolled around. The cops advised Joanne to stay at home with Brooke and Leah. They thanked Joanne for helping them out, but said they would handle the rest on their own and that they would call if they were successful on their big bust.

So the entire family stayed in. Tyler was even over, bringing pizza for everyone.

Haley and Tyler were currently sitting on the couch watching Kylie play with Tessa. Haley was unusually quiet most of the time, which didn't go unnoticed by Joanne.

Joanne entered the living room, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of Tyler and Haley. She rested her chin in her palms and leaned forward, "Sweetie, I know it's probably hard for you to know Kristen might be going to jail tonight, but you have to remember she's a different person now…I know she used to be your best friend but-"

"I'm not upset about that." Haley said, "I'm worried they won't catch her. I know she's changed, and I probably would have helped her get over this "addiction" but she tried to screw me over and was responsible for sending Mom to jail. If she gets caught I hope it makes her realize she needs to grow up."

"Okay…" Joanne nodded satisfied with that rant, not sure what to say next, so she just stood up, "Good to hear." And with that she walked away.

A few hours later everyone was spread all over the living room, all sleeping except Joanne. She couldn't sleep even if she tried. She had too many things on her mind. She decided once everything settled down that this family was going on a well deserved vacation.

She even started to plan the vacation out in her mind, until the phone rang, shattering into her thoughts. She quickly reached for the phone answering it before it woke anyone up.

"Hello?" she whispered, quietly slipping into the kitchen.

It was someone from the police station. Her heart began to race as she heard the news. A few minutes later she returned to the living room, not surprised to see some people were awake, those people being Maureen, Haley, Tyler and Leah.

"Well?" Haley asked trying to read Joanne's expression, but she couldn't it was blank.

"They got them." Joanne said, a smile slowly forming on her lips, "They busted them big time." Joanne said with more volume this time.

"That's great!" Leah said,

"I guess he had a lot of drugs on him." Joanne stated, her attention shifting to Haley, "Kristen was caught too. She probably won't be in jail for long, but when she's released she'll be sent to rehab."

"Good enough for me." Haley smiled.

"Thank God for the good news!" Maureen said,

"It was just what you guys needed." Tyler smiled.

"Brooke!" Leah excitedly exclaimed nudging her sleeping girlfriend in the side, "Brooke!"

"I'm too beautiful to be in jail!" Brooke shouted, jolting awake, her eyes darting around at all the amused faces.

"You're not going to jail." Joanne smiled. "And Tony isn't coming after you either."

"You mean?" Brooke smiled.

"They caught him." Leah said throwing her arms around Brooke.

"Oh thank God!" Brooke said hugging Leah back.

Soon both girls were hugging Joanne, and then everyone was hugging everyone.

"I'm trying to sleep!" Tessa suddenly shouted, waking from her peaceful slumber on the ground, "Get a room if you're all going to hug!"

"Sorry Tess." Leah giggled, she was going to apologize to Kylie too, but her niece was sleeping like a rock against Tyler, "Well look at her."

Haley looked down at her daughter, smiling, "Nothing can wake her."

"Maybe we should go to bed now." Joanne suggested, "It's been a long night."

"I agree." Leah said, wrapping her arms around Brooke's waist. "Night everyone."

"Night." The rest said, and the two left the room, followed by Haley and Tyler who was carrying Kylie in his arms.

"Night." Joanne whispered,

"Okay Tess, come on." Maureen said nudging Tessa with her foot.

Tessa remained "sleeping" a small smile on her lips.

"I know you're not asleep, you were up two seconds ago." Maureen said.

Still Tessa didn't move, pretending to be asleep. She did this a lot actually. Whenever bedtime rolled around she would sometimes pretend to be asleep just so one of her parents would carry her to her bed. Not out of laziness either, she simply loved being cradled in her parents arms.

Maureen playfully rolled her eyes, before bending down to scoop her daughter in her arms. Tessa's smile grew bigger, and she snuggled closer to Maureen.

After putting Tessa to bed, Maureen and Joanne went to their room, shared a quick kiss goodnight and fell asleep cuddled into each other.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A week later, everything went back to normal. Brooke and Leah went back to their apartment in the city, Haley and Tyler once again began planning out their wedding, and Tessa went back to her usual mischief.

"Maureen?" Joanne called out, dragging Tessa in the house by her upper arm. She was not happy with her eight year old, but she also couldn't seem to hold back her laughter. "Maureen where are you?"

"In here." Maureen mumbled from the kitchen, looking up just in time to see Joanne walk in with a pouty Tessa beside her, "Why you home so early?" She glanced at the clock, "It's only two."

"I had to pick Tessa up from school." Joanne said, "They couldn't get a hold of you."

"Sorry, that's my fault." Haley stated walking in the kitchen with the cordless phone in her hand. She opened the fridge and dug around for a drink, "I'm trying to book a hall for the wedding reception." She explained and walked back out, to go plan some more.

Joanne simply nodded, her attention shifting to Tessa, "You want to tell Mom what you did today?"

Tessa bowed her head not eyeing either of them, "No."

Joanne looked up at Maureen, smiling, which quickly left when Tessa looked up at her. She had to show Tessa she was mad, but she was still amused by what happened. It only proved that Tessa was definitely Maureen's daughter.

"What happened?" Maureen asked, curious as hell. She never seen Joanne smile about Tessa getting into trouble.

"You did it first!" Tessa shouted pointing an accusing finger in Maureen's face,

Maureen was shocked by the sudden outburst, "Me? You're the one in trouble."

"She mooned her teacher today during class." Joanne stated trying to sound serious, but you could see the sparkle in her eyes.

Maureen burst out laughing, causing Joanne to glare. "Oh right." She calmed herself down, trying to get serious, "Why did you do that Tess?" She demanded.

Tessa dramatically sighed, tears stinging her eyes, "Because I don't like her. And you mooned those people on that film. Leah told me you didn't like them…so…" She shrugged, thinking that was a good enough explanation.

"Well Tessa, it was wrong." Joanne said, "Just because you don't like your teacher, doesn't mean you get to moon her, alright?"

"Alright." Tessa quietly said,

"Now go to your room and do your homework, I'll call you down for dinner, and then bath and bed." Joanne said.

"But can't I play with Ryan?" Tessa pouted.

"Not tonight." Joanne firmly said,

Tessa left with a small disappointed growl, both her parents smiling as she walked away.

"Your daughter." Joanne said, taking a seat on Maureen's lap.

"I can't believe she mooned her teacher." Maureen laughed, "I wish we could praise her for it."

"Just what we need a little anarchist running around the house." Joanne said, running her fingers through Maureen's hair. She glanced at the kitchen table, scrunching up her nose at what was in front of her, "What's this?" She picked up a small package, reading the label, "A nicotine patch?" she smiled again, looking down at Maureen,

"I'm trying to quit." Maureen shrugged like it was no big deal, "I even bought the gum too…" Maureen smiled holding up another package for Joanne to read,

"Honeybear?" Joanne grinned, kissing her quickly on the lips, "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks," Maureen said ready to lean in for another kiss, which she planned on make passionate, but Haley walked in and ruined their moment.

"Mama, can I talk to you?"

Joanne looked up, nodding, "Sure." She pulled her jacket off and hung it on the back of the chair. She gave Maureen one last kiss before walking off in Haley's direction.

"What is it?" Joanne asked, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Okay…so for the wedding…" Haley began, seeming a bit nervous. "I well…" She shifted around in her spot trying to get comfortable.

Joanne kindly smiled and reached out, placing a hand on Haley's knee, "Hales, whatever you need just ask. Is it expensive or something? I haven't seen you this nervous in a long time."

"It's not expensive at all." Haley said, "Free actually." She added, "Okay well…I need…well I want someone to give me away. You know how in weddings the father walks their daughter down the aisle and gives them away?" She looked up at her Mama, watching a smile form, "Well I don't have a father to do that, but I thought…well…Mama will you walk me down the aisle and give me away?"

Tears stung Joanne's eyes. She felt very privileged to be asked such a thing. She leaned across the couch and hugged her daughter. "I would be honored to give you away."

Haley let out a breath she didn't even realized she had been holding. "Thanks Mama, I don't even know why I got so nervous."

"It's okay." Joanne smiled, "Thanks for asking me."

XXX

The next day, Maureen went to work with Joanne so they could meet with her lawyer. The three of them sat in Joanne's office and discussed Maureen's case.

Mr. Baker smiled a cocky grin, throwing a videotape on Joanne's desk, "I have proof that your car accident wasn't your fault."

Maureen's eyes lit up, twisting in her seat so she could face him more, "What? How!?"

He ran a hand through his graying hair before proudly speaking, "The clothing store on that street has twenty-four hour surveillance and it just so happened to catch the whole thing." He's eyes twinkled as he explained some more, "Plus they have no proof that you had been drinking, just word of mouth. So with no proof of that, and the fact that we have the guy running the red light on camera…you're pretty much off the hook."

"Oh thank God!" Maureen beamed, ready to pounce on the guy to hug him, but she stayed seated sensing he had more to say.

"That's one thing out of the way." He said, momentarily glancing at his lap, "Now drug possession."

"Why did your face fall?" Maureen asked, "Oh God, this isn't good news is it?"

"Well…it's not good, but it isn't entirely bad." He said, trying to give the two some hope. "They have the evidence of what you were carrying, so I can't really get you off the hook for that. So you'll most likely get forty hours of community serves."

Maureen sighed, glancing towards Joanne, "That isn't bad right?"

"It'll go on your record." Joanne said, "But that's probably the best any lawyer could get you, if not better."

Mr. Baker smiled at the comment, feeling a little bad he couldn't have freed Maureen, but he did try his hardest.

"Thank you." Maureen sincerely said, "You helped me out a lot."

"No problem." Mr. Baker said checking his watch, "I better get going I'm meeting with another client in fifteen minutes." He stood up shaking both their hands, "I'll see you next week in court."

"See yeah." Maureen waved, taking a seat on Joanne's desk, while Joanne walked the guy to the door.

Joanne turned back around, locking the door behind her, "That's good news. Forty hours of community serves isn't so bad." Joanne said, walking forward until she was standing in between Maureen's legs, her arms draped over her shoulders. "I think after you're done we should go on vacation with the family, before Haley's wedding. I think we all just need a break from reality."

"I agree." Maureen nodded, resting her forehead against Joanne's.

It wasn't long until the two slipped into a kiss. It was gentle at first, until Maureen's tongue swept across Joanne's bottom lip gaining entrance. Their tongues battled around for a bit, before Joanne pulled back for air, tugging on Maureen's bottom lip as she went.

"I haven't had you in almost two months." Joanne whispered.

"You can have me now." Maureen softly said, her eyes still closed, pulling Joanne closer. "You still owe me make up sex."

"It's a good thing I locked the door." Joanne stated, before pushing everything off of her desk, and then pushed Maureen down on it. She climbed on top and straddled her wife's waist, before bringing her lips down on her neck.

"I love sex at the office." Maureen giggled, tilting her head to the side so Joanne could have more access to her neck.

As Joanne pleasured her, a sudden wave of emotion washed over her and her mind began to race about everything that had happened in the pass two or so months. She thought she was over it now since she was back with Joanne, but Maureen never had the chance to breakdown, she didn't let her tears slip and now, it was rushing back to her all at once.

Joanne had no idea tears were slowly leaking from Maureen's eyes. She had one thing on her mind and that was to ravish Maureen, and she was sure Maureen was going to do the same to her shortly after.

Her hand leisurely crept up Maureen's shirt, tracing nicely along her stomach, just about ready to slip under her bra when she heard a sniffle. She quickly stopped her actions and lifted her head up, finding tears falling from Maureen's eyes.

"Maureen, what's wrong?" Joanne asked, pulling her hand out from under Maureen's shirt, wiping her tears away.

Maureen shook her head, trying to force her tears to stay in, but it wasn't working. "I don't know." She sobbed, pulling Joanne closer for comfort.

"Don't cry baby." Joanne cooed, running her fingers through her hair, kissing her cheeks.

"I'm happy everything worked out." Maureen said trying to sound happy. "And I'm glad we didn't get a divorce."

Joanne was shocked by the sudden sentence, "Honey, I never wanted to divorce you. I was mad at you, but I still loved you."

"Well I didn't know." Maureen cried, "So much had happened, I wasn't sure if you hated me or not. You didn't even let me see Tessa for so long."

"Oh, Maureen." Joanne whispered, feeling bad. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine now." Maureen sobbed.

Joanne smirked; running her thumb over Maureen's wet cheeks, "You look fine." She sat up, pulling Maureen up with her. "Come here."

Maureen let Joanne lead her to the couch in the office. Joanne laid down first and pulled Maureen in her arms.

"How about you just cry it out?" Joanne whispered, stroking Maureen's long wavy hair. "You're good at keeping your feelings in, but I think it catches up to you after a while."

Maureen simply nodded, laying her head on Joanne's chest. "I'd really like that." She sniffled.

For the next hour to two laid snuggled in Joanne's office, while Maureen finally let her emotions escape her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Maureen would you slow down!" Joanne called out after her wife, who was storming away from the courthouse. The two of them spent all morning in court and were now leaving disappointed with the outcome.

Thankfully Maureen stopped so she could search her purse better, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

Joanne sighed watching as Maureen lit up the cig, but was glad the diva had finally stopped, so she could catch up with her. "I thought you quit? You were doing so well."

"They're my emergency pack incase something like this happens." Maureen stated filling her lungs with smoke, her eyes fluttering shut as she exhaled.

"It isn't that bad Maureen…" Joanne said.

"Isn't that bad?" Maureen asked with fret, turning to speed walk towards the car. "The fucking lawyer said I would only get forty fucking hours of community serves. But instead I get 120 hours and threatened to lose my kids!" She stopped turning to face Joanne throwing her brunt out cigarette on the ground, "They can't take the kids away from me Joanne, they can't!"

"They won't." Joanne assured, pulling Maureen into a hug, "The judge said as long as you finish your hours with out problems you will get to keep custody." She ran a hand through her hair kissing Maureen's forehead, "Trust me Mr. Baker did everything he could do, honeybear. It's either this or serve one year in prison."

Maureen settled down a bit, settling in Joanne's arms.

"After seeing that video tape of you pulling Tessa out of that car wreck, I don't see how they wouldn't let you keep custody." Joanne said, cupping Maureen's cheek in her hand, gently running her thumb over her cheek, "You saved her, Maureen."

"I'm like a hero." Maureen playfully said, her bitterness slowly slipping away.

Joanne smiled, wrapping her arms around Maureen's neck, "A sexy hero." She replied, pecking Maureen on the lips. "What do you say we send the kids out for the night and spend it together just you and I in bed?"

"I say yes that is a brilliant idea." Maureen said, resting her forehead against Joanne's, "And this time I won't cry while we're fooling around." She joked.

When they got home, Maureen jumped in the shower to relax some more, while Joanne began working on a romantic dinner.

"So how'd it go?" Haley asked walking into the kitchen.

"Not as good as we thought." Joanne stated, "120 hours of community serve. And if she doesn't complete it then she loses custody of you guys."

Haley's face fell, disappointed with the news.

"She'll get it done." Joanne assured, "Sure she's bitter about doing all that work, but you know she'd do anything to keep you guys."

"I know…" Haley said sitting at the kitchen table, "But I didn't think she'd get in that much trouble…and it's my entire fault."

Joanne stopped what she was doing, turning from the stove to face Haley, "Sweetie, none of this is your fault. I thought we've been through this?"

"Kristen was my friend…I can't help but wonder-"

"Hales, it's not your fault alright?" Joanne stated, wrapping an arm around her, "It's Kristen's fault, but she's been taken care of, everything is going to be fine, okay?"

Haley sighed, but nodded her head, "Okay." She smiled when Joanne gave her a small kiss on the top of her head. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand and watched as Joanne slaved over the hot stove, "Whatcha makin?"

"Oh…" Joanne trailed, "I'm sort of making Mom and I a romantic dinner, which I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Say no more, I will gladly go out for the night." Haley said.

"Take Tessa too?" Joanne pleaded, digging through her purse, "I'll even pay for her. Here's fifty bucks. Maybe, you and Tyler can take Kylie and Tessa to the movies or something?"

"Fifty bucks?" Haley smirked, waving the bill in Joanne's face,

Joanne sighed pulling another bill out, "Here's another twenty." She said, turning back to the stove, "Go see a late movie or something, maybe even two!"

"Okay, gross." Haley cringed, "You being all desperate to get the kids out of the house so you and Mom can spend alone time together is disgusting."

"Well hurry up and leave or else you're going to walk in on something you don't want to see, again." Joanne smiled, stirring a pot of noodles.

"Mama!" Haley shouted, "I'll go get Tessa and Kylie and leave as soon as possible." She turned to leave but stopped to add, "Just promise you guys will be done with whatever by the time we get home."

"I promise." Joanne smirked, "I'll say twelve-thirty is the safe time."

"Twelve thirty?" Haley gasped, "What do you except us to do all night?"

Joanne sighed, walking over to her purse once more pulling her wallet out, "Here's another twenty, now go."

Haley, smiled and nodded, bouncing out of the kitchen with ninety dollars in her hand.

An hour later Tyler came and picked up the three girls, just as Maureen and Joanne sat down to eat dinner.

Maureen smiled as she looked around, noticing the lit candles on the kitchen table, her smile getting bigger as Joanne placed a bowl of pasta in front of her.

"The kids are out for the night, there are lit candles. Joanne are you seducing me?" Maureen grinned,

"Maybe." Joanne smirked, pouring them each a glass of wine.

"This will definitely brighten up my bad day." Maureen smiled.

"That's what I was going for." Joanne said, taking a sip of her wine.

"Mama!"

Maureen sighed, "I thought the kids were gone for the night?"

"I didn't know Leah was going to barge in." Joanne said, turning just in time to see Brooke and Leah walk in the kitchen.

"Damn, is it your anniversary?" Brooke smirked, taking in the fancy kitchen.

"Not really, but we are trying to have a romantic evening." Joanne stated.

"We need to ask you a question." Leah said, "And then I promise we'll leave."

"Okay, make it quick." Maureen said, "I've been having a terrible couple of months and I would just really like it if your Mama went down on –"

"Enough!" Leah said, holding her hand up in front of Maureen's face, "I don't need to know the details."

"Sorry." Maureen mumbled, and went ahead and took a bite out of her dinner.

"Okay, we're all ears." Joanne said.

"Well after much pouting and arguing by me." Leah said, glaring at Brooke who had her arms crossed, "We decided that we want to move back in here. We can't afford to live in the city it's too expensive and I work all the time I can't find the time to work on my clothing line."

Joanne and Maureen shared a small look, before Joanne replied, "Well, if it's what you two want."

"No it's not-"

"Brooke please!" Leah said, just about ready to get on her hands and knees and beg.

Brooke sighed, rolling her eyes, "Fine, it is what we want. We just need time to make more money."

"No problem you guys." Joanne smiled,

"Thank you for letting us move back." Leah smiled, hugging Joanne and then Maureen.

"Uh Leah, aren't you going to ask them what we want?" Brooke said, grabbing a piece of garlic bread from the oven top.

"Oh right…" Leah sighed, "Brooke wants us to have our own room with one bed, which we're allowed to share."

Joanne took a moment to think it over. She eyed Maureen to see if she had any thoughts about it, but her wife was too busy eating her pasta to care. Not that it would make any use asking Maureen, she already knew Maureen would say yes to their request.

"Okay fine." Joanne finally answered, earning a surprise hug from Brooke. "You guys can share the room downstairs in the basement, since Kylie took your old room Leah."

"Thanks!" Brooke said, "Okay, we'll leave now. We'll be back this weekend to move in."

"Okay, bye." Maureen waved,

"Thanks again Mama." Leah said kissing both her parents on the cheek.

"Hey, you want to know something romantic you can try out?" Brooke asked wiggling her eyebrows, "You each take one end of the noodle and eat it until your lips meet! Lady and the Tramp!" She excitedly exclaimed.

Leah shook her head, taking Brooke's hand and leading her out of the kitchen, "Not everyone thinks that's romantic."

"You thought it was cute." Brooke argued,

Joanne smiled, shaking her head at the two as they left. She turned back to Maureen, "So?"

Maureen smirked, "Wanna try the Lady and the Tramp thing?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"How was your day, Honeybear?" Joanne smiled as Maureen stormed into the kitchen throwing her purse on the ground, sulking.

"I just picked up garbage for eight whole hours, my feet hurt, and I fucking smell." Maureen bitterly replied, "How do you think I feel?"

Haley watched Maureen, and Haley was suddenly hit with a feeling of guilt. Joanne and Maureen told her it wasn't her fault, but she felt like a little bit of it was.

"Maybe you can do something else instead of picking up garbage?" Haley suggested.

"Like what?" Maureen pouted, slumping in her chair,

"I don't know." Haley shrugged,

"You only have 112 hours left. I'm sure you can handle it." Joanne smirked, coming over to kiss Maureen on the cheek, but she stopped halfway, waving her hand in front of her nose, "Maybe you should take a shower before supper?"

Maureen rolled her eyes, letting out a frustrated grunt, "I. Hate. This!" with that she stormed out of the kitchen and off to take a shower.

Later that night, Haley and Tyler went for a little drive. Haley gave Tyler the directions and he drove, not asking any questions about where they were going. His fiancée seemed a little angry and he learnt from passed experiences never to question her when she was mad.

When they pulled into the destination, Haley walked in the place as if she owned it. She told Tyler to wait in the waiting room while she took care of something.

Haley walked down the rehab center hallway, looking around feeling a bit timid, but when the lady she was following pointed her to a room that feeling went away, and the sight of Kristen made her blood boil. She stepped inside the room, her hands clenched, and right away she showed her presence.

"Tell them the truth."

Kristen looked up from what she was doing, a smug smile gracing her lips, "Haley, nice to see you here."

"Seriously Kristen, my Mom took the blame for your drugs and now she's dealing with a punishment _you_ deserve. It isn't fair; tell them what really happened that night." Haley demanded.

"It's over and done with now." Kristen said, leaning back in the chair she was sitting in, her legs crossed beneath her. "I have it way worse than your Mom anyway. And if I tell them the truth then I'll have to stay in here longer."

"That's your problem." Haley said, her voice rising.

"Hey at least your Mom gets to use the bathroom in privacy. I'm watched 24/7!" Kristen said, her voice rising a bit as well.

"You need the help." Haley said, "My Mom has been through enough these pass couple of months. She doesn't need this. This is your crime not hers."

"She should have thought of that before taking the blame." Kristen said,

"What happened to you!? You're such a bitch now." Haley said, just about ready to knock the girl out. "What happened to the sweet innocent best friend I used to have?"

"She grew up after you left her behind to be with Tyler and your daughter." Kristen stated standing up to get in Haley's face, "I get that you have a family now, but friends are just as important, but you seemed to have forgotten that when you started dating "the hottest guy" in school. People change Haley, people grow apart. Get over it."

"People do chance, but what you have become…" Haley paused a moment shaking her head, "It's not growing up, it's immature. You used drugs to make yourself feel better. Tell me how that is growing up?"

Kristen stepped back, a sour smirk on her lips. She sat back in her chair, staring into space. "Thanks for the visit Haley, you can leave now."

Haley stood there a moment, wanting to say something else, but she thought better of it and walked away, tears stinging her eyes. She had lost a friend.

The next day, Mark and Cora were over, visiting with Maureen and Joanne. It was nice for the four of them to just sit and drink coffee, and talk about adult stuff together, while the kids played. That is until the older kids came home and disturbed their adult time with useless drama.

"Mama!"

"Here we go." Maureen sighed rolling her eyes at the sound of Leah's high pitched wail.

"We have company." Joanne called out, hoping that would keep Leah from marching in the kitchen and complain about whatever problem she was having now.

"Oh my God I didn't even touch her!" Came Brooke's response.

Maureen smiled in Mark and Cora's direction, "Ah young love."

"Oh good Mark and Cora are here, maybe you guys will side with me on this too." Leah said, coming to a stop in front of the four curious adults.

"I did nothing wrong." Brooke said.

"Maureen's famous words." Joanne smirked, shifting her eyes to Leah, "What'd Brooke do?"

"Ah, hey, as if." Brooke whined, crossing her arms over her chest, "You can't take sides until you heard both stories."

"Okay, I'll gladly go first." Leah said, "Cora if you could please stand up. I need you for my explanation."

Cora was a little hesitant at first, but stood anyways, smiling nervously in Mark's direction.

"Please, tell me if you think this is inappropriate to do when you're in a serious relationship?" Leah asked,

Leah cleared her throat, took a few steps behind Cora, and then started her little "skit". She walked back up to Cora and slapped her ass, causing everyone to jump a bit with shock. She then leaned against Cora's shoulder and smirked, "Oh sorry, I thought you were my girlfriend."

An instant frown speared across Leah's face as she turned back to everyone, "Well!?"

Joanne and Mark shared an instant glance, both grinning, and at the same time said, "Maureen."

Maureen pouted, "Hey!"

Mark smirked in Brooke's direction, "Are you sure you and Maureen aren't somehow related?"

"Even if she was related to me, she sucks at flirting." Maureen stated shifting her attention to Brooke, "You suck at flirting. You have to be subtle, gentle, smooth." She smirked, earning a glare from Joanne, "Or don't flirt at all! God Brooke, you're in a relationship with my daughter." She cleared her throat, "Is it hot in here, I think I'm going to get a drink…"

Joanne shook her head as Maureen slid out of her chair and over to the fridge.

"I wasn't flirting." Brooke defended, "If anything I was being friendly and I didn't smack her ass."

"Oh Puh-lease!" Leah said storming out of the kitchen, Brooke following behind.

"She doesn't want our opinion?" Cora asked, "Isn't that why she slapped my ass?"

"That's Leah. She more than likely over exaggerated the story and the two will get over it in the next twenty minutes." Joanne said.

"Mom!"

"Round two?" Mark smirked, as Haley rushed in the door.

"What's up?" Maureen questioned.

"Okay, I have good news." Haley smiled, "I have a way for you to finish your community serves with out picking up garbage."

"Is it legal?" Joanne quickly asked,

"Uh yes." Haley said, looking slightly confused, "I'm the good daughter remember?"

"Oh yes, my good daughter, who had a child at the age of fourteen." Joanne joked,

"Anyways," Haley said waving the comment off, going back to Maureen, "I talked to the new principal, and they were looking for someone to help the drama teacher out with the spring musical, but they can't afford to hire anyone, so I told him about you. He was a little hesitant at first, but once I told him all about you, he agreed to help you out. He will sign off on all your hours and everything. And if you want to stay afterwards and help out for free he won't mind."

Maureen gasped pulling Haley in a hug, "That's great!" They jumped around hugging, until pulling apart to focus on Joanne, "Can I do that?"

"Well…you are helping out at a school, which is major bonus points." Joanne stated, "I can't see why not." She smirked.

"Yes!" Maureen smiled, "Oh thank God! These hours are going to fly by now that I'm doing something I love!"

Haley stood back a grin on her face as she watched how happy her Mom had become. Helping her out like this made that feeling of guilt fade away.

"Well we better get going." Cora said, standing up and grabbing her coat, Mark following behind her.

The four of them headed for the front door.

As Mark slid his shoes on he couldn't help but notice something in the living room, "Huh…" he quickly averted his eyes.

"What?" Joanne asked,

"Looks like Brooke and Leah have made up." He said, "Well get going now, bye."

Joanne took a glance in the living room, where the one chair was visible, frowning at the sight of Leah and Brooke heavily making out.

Maureen stood next to Joanne, her arms crossed, her eyebrows raised, "Why don't we do that anymore?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**You know what I just realized? Maureen is a 'recovering alcoholic', but in chapter 24 Joanne totally gave her wine. lol, not a very good supporting wife is she? Let's pretend it was non-alcoholic... :) **

**Thanks again to everyone who has been R&Ring!**

**Ps. I have a poll on my profile concenring this story. It's not big, just wanted to know what the readers would like. ;) **


	26. Chapter 26

**I'd like to thank everyone for voting in the poll. :) Out of 19 votes, it came close to "_Making the vactaion fluffy",_ and "_Adding Drama to the vacation_". Making it fluffy _won_ by two votes, so what I'm going to do is...make it mostly fluffy, but add in a little _tiny_ bit of drama...so I hope you enjoy. **

**Once again thanks for R&Ring and voting! Now go ahead and enjoy chapter 26! :) **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 26

Three weeks later, after everything settled down and Maureen finished her community serves, and was finally free from her legal problems, the Jefferson-Johnson's, plus Brooke and Tyler, headed for a well deserved vacation, spending it at the Jefferson's cabin for a week.

"Okay," Joanne smiled as she climbed out of the car, "Mom and I get the master bedroom, Kylie and Tessa will share the room with the bunk beds, and that just leaves the other two bedrooms." She explained,

"Hang on," Leah said stopping everyone before they could enter the cabin, "Do couples get to share?"

"Good question!" Haley said,

Joanne sighed, torn between making a decision.

"You know they're just going to sneak out in the middle of the night and share anyway." Maureen whispered in her ear.

"Okay fine!" Joanne said, "Couples can share."

"Good answer!" Brooke shouted, grabbing Leah's hand and dragging her inside.

While the kids were getting settled, Maureen and Joanne were in their master bedroom getting settled as well. Well…Joanne was trying to get unpacked, while Maureen distracted her.

"Baby, stop." Joanne smirked, taking her clothes out of her suitcase, titling her head to the side to allow Maureen's lips more room to roam.

Maureen giggled when Joanne didn't actually try to physically stop her, so she carried on with her actions.

"I locked the door." Maureen whispered, kissing across the lawyer's shoulder, sneaking her arms around Joanne's waist from behind.

"You know the kids are still hyped up, we just got here. I bet Tess is up here soon banging on the door wanting you to come out." Joanne said, leaning back into Maureen's arms.

"Well she'll just have to wait." Maureen smiled, turning Joanne around so they were face to face. "I want to play with you first."

"I guess we can play for a few minutes." Joanne said, wrapping her arms around Maureen's neck, starting up a slow, tender kiss.

Maureen was the first to deepen the kiss, pushing her backwards, until they fell onto the bed. They were only focused on each other, hands roaming, moans sounding, until…

"Mama!"

Maureen groaned, "Let's ignore them."

Joanne smirked, cupping Maureen's cheek, "It's going to be hard ignoring them. It sounds like Haley and Leah are arguing and you know how they get."

"Maybe they'll solve the problem on their own." Maureen mumbled, before crashing their lips together.

The screaming seemed to subside for a couple minutes until there was loud banging on the bedroom door.

"Mama, Haley isn't being fair." Leah said, trying the door knob, "Come on open up, you guys can fool around when we're sound asleep!"

"I'm being totally fair; Leah is just too blonde to understand." Haley shouted,

"Mom, are you going to come out and play!?" Tessa asked, banging on the door.

Maureen rolled her eyes, "Go away!"

"Maureen." Joanne warned in a playful voice,

"What?" Maureen asked, and all Joanne did was glare, "Fine I'll fix it!"

"Thank you." Joanne smiled,

"Whatever." Maureen said, pulling her shirt down, before slowly climbing off of the bed, muttering all the way to the door, "Can't I dry hump my wife with out any interruptions around here?"

"You're on a family vacation, what do you except?" Joanne lowly laughed,

"To not have my family interrupt me." Maureen said, pulling the bedroom door open, eyeing her daughters with a look of annoyance," What?"

"Haley took the room _I_ wanted!" Leah shouted,

"I didn't take anything." Haley said, "I put my stuff in _my_ room first therefore it's mine."

"And I wanna play!" Tessa screamed to try and overpower her older sisters voices.

"You girls are drama queens!" Maureen said. She heard Joanne laughing in the background, so she turned to face her, glaring in her direction causing the lawyer to instantly stop.

"What? I'm unpacking." Joanne shrugged.

"I'll be right back." Maureen said stepping out of the room determined to settle this argument _quickly_.

"So you want to play Mom?" Tessa began first,

"No she is going to yell at Haley first." Leah said,

Maureen sighed, picking Tessa up, balancing her on her hip. The four walked down the stairs, Maureen setting Tessa on the ground, "Kylie?"

Kylie scurried out of her room, her big brown eyes looking up into Maureen's. "Yes?" She sweetly asked.

"You want to play with Tess?"

Kylie nodded, "I love playing with Tessa!"

"There you go Tess; you have someone to play with." Maureen said patting the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah but it's not you…" Tessa mumbled but ran off in search of the toys she had brought to play with anyway.

"Okay now you two." Maureen said turning to face Haley and Leah, her eyes quickly glancing at Tyler and Brooke who were leaning against each doorframe to one of the rooms.

"So what's the big deal?" Maureen asked, "Last time I checked both rooms were the same size."

"Yeah, but our room is right under your room." Leah said,

"Hey I don't mind." Brooke smirked raising her hand.

"Brooke stay out of it." Leah stated holding her hand up to her girlfriend.

Maureen was still confused, which Haley noticed so she happily tried to clarify what Leah meant.

"With that room being directly under your and Mama's room that means they will be able to hear…ummm how do I put this, creaking." Haley said, "If you know what I mean? Which is disgusting so that's why I put Tyler and I in this room."

"What?" Maureen asked.

"They'll be able to hear you have sex." Tyler finally blurted.

"Nice." Brooke smiled, nodding in approval

"Oh." Maureen said shocked at first, but a smile quickly found its way to her face, "Oh!" She said with more amusement this time. "Leah I promise you won't be able to hear us. We'll be quiet."

"Or don't even do it at all." Leah suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good one." Maureen laughed, "Okay, well. Haley got to that room first so it's only fair she stays. Leah you're going to have to deal with that room and if worse comes to worse put a pillow over your head."

"Thank you!" Haley smiled, "Come on let's go unpack." She stated grabbing Tyler by the upper arm pulling him in the room.

"Fine." Leah sighed sulking into her room.

"So…" Brooke smirked, her arms crossed, her eyes glittering with excitement, "What are you and the misses doing up there right now?"

Maureen smiled, "Well we were making out and hum-" Maureen suddenly stopped realizing who she was talking too. Slowly she walked up to Brooke, peering in her eyes, "Are you sure you're not my daughter? That sounds like something I'd ask."

Brooke shrugged, "I hope not because that would make me and Leah sisters, and well… I'm about to go make out with her right now." She smiled, and headed in her room, shutting the door and locking it.

"Hmm." Maureen nodded, and very quickly turned on her heels and ran up the stairs, "Joanne I settled everything!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**PS. If you want to know what the cabin is like, then go check out my story _"Great Outdoors"_ I believe chapters 3&4 describe what the cabin looks like.** **;)**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Mom?" Tessa whispered climbing on the king sized bed. "Mom you up?"

"No." Maureen mumbled, snuggling into her pillow.

"But you just talked." Tessa said slightly confused. "Mama told me to come wake you, it's nine."

"Which is early." Maureen muttered.

"But I want to play with you. You said you'd take me on a hike today." Tessa pouted.

"I'll tell you what." Maureen said, "How about you let me sleep for another ten minutes and then I'll get up and play with you, okay?"

"Fine." Tessa sighed, still sitting on the bed, her arms crossed, impatiently tapping her fingers.

Maureen popped one eye open, smiling, "You want to lay with me?"

"Okay!" Tessa brightly said,

Down in the kitchen Joanne was making breakfast, with the help of Brooke, while the others waited at the table for their food.

Joanne smiled as her and Brooke worked as a team to prepare the food, "I wish Maureen would help me cook more often."

Brooke smirked, "You know, I can always replace Maureen." She teased, winking.

"Please don't hit on my Mama." Leah smirked, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend from behind, "It's totally creepy."

"Grandma, can I help you in the kitchen?" Kylie kindly asked, staring up at Joanne with her cute innocent smile.

"Sure you can, Kylie," Joanne smiled, bending down to pick her up. She set her on the counter, handing her toast and peanut butter, "Think you can manage that?"

"Yup!" Kylie replied, using a plastic knife to spread the peanut butter on. By the time she was done, she had peanut butter all over the place.

"Well look at you." Haley smiled, "Looks like you got more peanut butter on yourself rather than on the toast."

"I was helping." Kylie shrugged.

"And you were a very good helper." Joanne said, kissing her on the cheek, "Alright, breakfast is ready."

"Perfect timing." Maureen yawned, sitting at the kitchen table, Tessa taking the spot right next to her.

Maureen and Joanne shared a quick peck on the lips, before everyone began eating in a relaxed silence.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" Tyler pondered out loud, breaking into the silence.

"What?" Haley asked, placing a hand over his.

"I'm the only guy here." He stated.

"Yeah you are." Brooke grinned, "And I bet that'd be a guys dream, but most of the females are either lesbians or under the age of ten…one being your daughter."

"Which doesn't matter, because I'm his fiancée." Haley smirked,

"Very true." Tyler smiled, kissing the back of Haley's hand.

Later that day, everyone went off and did their own thing. Leah and Brooke went to the beach, Haley, Tyler and Kylie went and explored the place a bit, and Joanne, Tessa and Maureen stayed around the cabin. Joanne fixed some things up, while Maureen and Tessa played.

It was an eventful day for all, and when the sun finally set they built a campfire and sat around it, roasting marshmallows, and sharing memories and stories.

Joanne had gone inside to get some chocolate for the smores, stopping on the deck on her way back out to admire her family from afar.

She grinned at the sight: Leah and Brooke were closely next to each other, as were Tyler and Haley, all four of them laughing about something. Joanne figured Leah and Haley were telling one of their many childhood stories. To the right of them, Maureen was crouched in between Tessa and Kylie, showing them both how to roast a marshmallow, both of them entranced by the fire and the task Maureen was doing.

The sight almost sent tears of joy to Joanne eyes. She however quickly wiped them away, when Maureen was suddenly walking towards her.

Maureen smiled, "Hey babe-"

Before she could even greet the lawyer, Joanne had wrapped her arms around her neck, and began a fervent kiss. It was a nice slow kiss, the kind that made everything around them disappear.

Maureen moaned, breaking out of the kiss for a moment, "What-" She couldn't finish yet again as Joanne's lips were once more attached to hers. Maureen moaned into it, her hands sliding up Joanne's shirt. Finally they pulled back resting their foreheads together, "What was that for?" She breathed her voice husky.

"It was a thank you kiss." Joanne smiled, pulling Maureen closer. "I've always wanted a family, but I had doubts when you and I first started dating, but look at us now. I pretty much have everything I've always dreamed of."

"And I never even thought I'd have a family. I never thought my life would be like this." Maureen added, "And I am damn happy it is. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"I love you." Joanne whispered, their bodies gently swaying.

"I love you too." Maureen smirked. "You want to give me another thank you kiss?"

"I'd love too." Joanne said, leaning in once more, tenderly moving their lips together.

They were able to enjoy each other for a good five minutes, but it was only a matter of time before one of the kids broke them apart.

"Hey, where's the chocolate for the smores?" Tessa called out.

They both giggled, turning their heads to face their children.

"We're coming." Joanne called out.

They interlaced hands and headed back to the fire.

"So, continue this later tonight?" Maureen asked, with hopeful eyes.

"Oh, yeah for sure." Joanne replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I just started a new job and have been working 40hours this week, plus 5 more counting my second job, plus school, plus hanging with friends...so I haven't had much time to write. Hopefully things will slow down, and I'll make my chapters longer, and more eventful. ;) **

**Thanks again to everyone who is reading and reviewing. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Honeybear, can you rub some sunscreen on my shoulders and back?" Joanne asked from her spot on her towel, which was sprawled out on the sand. The family had decided to go to the beach that day.

"She's making a sandcastle with Tessa and Kylie." Brooke replied, who was tanning next to her.

"Oh." Came Joanne's response. She sat up looking around. "Can you put some on for me?"

"Sure." Brooke smirked, sitting up taking the bottle from Joanne, squirting a small amount into the palm of her hand.

Joanne smiled and turned so her back was facing Brooke, and very soothingly the younger girl began massaging the lotion into the lawyer's soft skin.

Joanne arched into her touch suppressing a moan. She bit her lip and looked around, "Where is everyone?"

"Swimming I think. Leah said it was too hot to lie out so she went in the water with everyone else." Brooke stated, "So it's just you and me."

"Oh…well that's perfect." Joanne grinned, and before Brooke new what was happening, she was pinned to the ground underneath Joanne making lip to lip contact.

However before things were able to get to hot and heavy, everything around Brooke began to turn black and she was suddenly jolted into reality, which was in bed snuggled up against Leah.

"What was that?" Brooke whispered to herself, wiping the small sweat from her forehead.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Leah mumbled her eyes still closed.

"Nothing." Brooke quickly answered, laying her head back on Leah's chest. She closed her eyes, images of her dream popping back in her mind. She had crushes on people before, but crushing on her girlfriend's Mama, was starting to weird Brooke out a little.

The next day the family in fact did go to the beach. They picked out a spot, laid their towels down and began their fun at the beach.

"Mom and I are going to build a sandcastle." Tessa called out, grabbing her shovel and pail and Maureen's hand, dragging her closer to the water.

"We are?" Maureen asked, having no choice but to follow Tessa along.

"Me too." Kylie said, running after the two of them.

"I'm going for a swim." Tyler announced, "Haley, you coming?"

"Uh huh." Haley nodded her eyes fixated on her boyfriend's perfect body. How he had time to stay in such great shape was beyond her, but she would take it with out any questions.

Leah and Brooke decided to lie out, along with Joanne, who brought a book along to entertain herself.

A half hour later, Leah stood up stretching, "I'm going for a swim it's too hot out here."

Brooke nodded, watching her girlfriend walk away, a huge smile on her face, loving the view as Leah walked.

"Honeybear?"

Brooke's head snapped in Joanne's direction, her heart picking up a notch, "She's not here."

"Oh right." Joanne said, leaning up on her elbows. She reached for the sunscreen and turned to Brooke.

"I can't! I'm going swimming!" Brooke franticly said and quickly jumped up and raced for the water.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Maureen giggled as Brooke rushed pass her. She plopped down next to Joanne and smiled, "Hey, Pookie."

"Baby, can you rub this on my back?" Joanne asked handing Maureen the lotion.

"Sure." Maureen smiled.

In the late afternoon the family headed back to the cabin. The weather had suddenly changed, going from hot to cold, and being at the beach when it was freezing wasn't that fun.

"I think there's a storm coming in." Joanne declared looking out the window.

"Big?" Maureen asked with hopefulness. She loved a good thunderstorm.

Tyler joined Joanne at the window, "Looks pretty dark."

"I love thunderstorms." Maureen smiled.

"Me too." Tessa agreed, hoping on the couch and curling up against Maureen.

"You only like them because Mom does." Haley pointed out.

"Na uh." Tessa whined, "I've always loved them."

"I don't love them." Kylie quietly stated leaning her head against Haley, "Right Mom?"

Haley smiled, "Right, Kylie."

"What do we love?" Brooke asked smiling as her and Leah entered the living room.

"Me." Joanne joked as she turned around to face them.

"No I don't!" Brooke yelled defensively, all eyes suddenly on her.

"It was a joke…" Joanne said with a small smirk.

Brooke cleared her throat, "I know…" she ran a hand nervously through her hair, "I was joking around too."

Leah snorted, "Good one babe." She sarcastically replied patting Brooke's stomach, before taking a seat in a chair, "So what's for dinner?"

"Whatever my woman makes us." Maureen said, earning a glare from Joanne, "What?" Maureen questioned with a smile, "You two can joke around but I can't?"

"It has to be funny." Haley said.

Maureen pouted sinking into the couch, "I thought it was funny."

Joanne smiled, shaking her head. She kissed Maureen on the top of the head and headed for the kitchen, "I'll go see what I can make."

"Why don't you go help her?" Leah suggested, nudging Brooke in the arm.

"What? Why?" Brooke asked. "I already helped with breakfast. If anyone should help her it should be Maureen, she's her wife."

"Relax, if you don't want to help you could have said no." Leah said, "I only suggested because I know you love to cook."

"Oh, well…" Brooke said, "I want to stay in here with you." She said, wrapping an arm around Leah's shoulders.

Tyler smirked as he walked away from the window, "You all right Brooke? Did the sun get to you today or something, you're acting all spazzy."

"Yeah, more than usually." Haley added.

"I'm fine." Brooke said.

After dinner, everyone was forced to stay inside for the remainder of the night. The storm they had seen in the distance hit them and it was now thundering and raining pretty hard. Fortunately they all found something to do to occupy their time indoors.

Brooke, Leah, Haley and Tyler were playing cards, Kylie and Tessa were playing with their toys on the ground and Joanne was reading a book with Maureen napping against her.

As Joanne read her eyes started to become tired, the words on the pages jumbling all together as she read on, until finally she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, losing the battle to sleep. Once she was asleep she fell over her head hitting an unknown pillow, which was Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke smirked glancing down seeing Joanne's head there, and before she could stop herself she over dramatically jumped up, screaming, "I'm dating your daughter!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden out burst, Maureen and Joanne now wide awake.

"What?" Joanne asked,

"Brooke, seriously, what is wrong with you?" Leah asked, "You've been acting weird all day."

"Okay…" Brooke sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I had this dream last night…and it freaked me out!" she said with fret.

"Drama. Queen." Maureen said, closing her eyes once more, lying back down on the couch.

"What about?" Leah asked.

"Joanne." Brooke quietly said.

Maureen's eyes snapped open, "Okay, let's hear it."

"I'm embarrassed." Brooke said.

"Family vacation, you _have_ to share." Tyler insisted.

"Fine!" Brooke said, "But please don't hate me. I love this family." She added.

"We won't hate you." Joanne assured with a curious smile.

"Okay…well we totally made out last night." Brooke blurted, pointing to Joanne.

"What!?" Leah jumped up, pushing Brooke away from Joanne.

"_In_ my dream." Brooke clarified rolling her eyes.

"You dream cheated!" Leah said,

"Is that even a real thing?" Brooke asked,

"If it is then I've cheated a lot." Maureen grinned, which quickly fell when Joanne smacked the back of her head, "Ow."

Joanne smiled as she stood up, "It's okay Brooke, it happens. You don't have to feel weird around me. It was only a dream."

"And I love Leah." Brooke said,

"Exactly." Joanne said, "See nothing to be weirded out about okay?" She said placing a hand on Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke and Leah both watched Joanne's hand, and then looked back up at Joanne who quickly pulled her hand back.

"Too soon for contact?" Joanne asked.

"Yes." Leah said grabbing Brooke's hand and dragging her towards their bedroom, "No touching my girlfriend at all until she is dreaming about me again! I don't want to end up on Jerry Springer doing a show about how my Mama slept with my girlfriend." With that the door slammed shut.

"Well that was interesting." Haley said, "I'm think I'm going to take that as a sign to go to bed." She stood up pulling Tyler with her, "Kylie, come on."

"You too Tess." Joanne stated,

Tessa didn't protest and ran off to her bedroom, leaving Joanne and Maureen behind.

"Come here." Maureen said opening her arms for Joanne who gladly laid in them. They laid in a comfortable silence for a moment or two before Maureen spoke up, "Pookie, you'd never leave me for Brooke, right?"

Joanne giggled, "Honeybear, I'd _never _leave you for anyone."

Maureen smiled relaxing a bit more, kissing the top of Joanne's head, "Me either."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Maureen sighed as she packed her things, sad their family vacation was already over. "I can't believe this week is over…"

"I know." Joanne agreed, wrapping her arms around Maureen from behind, placing a quick kiss on her neck before resting her head on Maureen's shoulder, "It was a good week though and we can always come back. It's nice here in the fall too."

"Yeah." Maureen said leaning into Joanne.

They spent a moment enjoying the comforting silence, until Joanne pulled away, placing a kiss on Maureen's temple, before heading into the bathroom to pack their toiletries.

Maureen ran a hand through her hair as she began to start packing again. She was almost done until her eyes caught something in Joanne's suitcase making her smile. She snatched the thin fabric and pranced out of the bedroom a grin on her lips. She was definitely ready to have some fun.

"Oh, Brooky!?" Maureen called out from the railing just outside the master bedroom.

"Yes?" Brooke sing-song amused by the tone in Maureen's voice. She walked out of her bedroom looking up at Maureen, catching Maureen's contagious smile.

"This thing right here is letting you know what I have the pleasure of seeing Joanne in." Maureen said holding up a red lacy thong, "Not all the time…but on the odd day she wears 'em."

Brooke blushed a deep red, bowing her head down.

"Check out this thong, thong, thong, thong, thong!" Maureen singed holding it in the air for all to seat.

"Mom! Put that away!" Leah shouted covering Brooke's eyes. "You're such a prev!"

"How can I be a prev when they're my wife's?" Maureen asked with a snobbish grin.

"Maureen!" Joanne yelled blushing as well, grabbing her panties from Maureen's hand. "Go finish packing!" She damned smacking Maureen's arm as she walked by.

"Ow, hey!" Maureen whined.

Joanne leaned over the railing shyly looking at Leah and Brooke, "Sorry." She apologized, before quickly walking back into the room to yell at Maureen some more.

"I hate your Mom." Brooke mumbled still blushing as she fled into the bedroom.

"She can be embarrassing." Leah muttered following Brooke.

An hour later Joanne had the car packed, locked up the cabin and the family was on the road heading back home to New York. It only took a day for things to fall back into routine after their relaxing family vacation.

One night while the rest of the family was in bed, Maureen tip-toed down to the kitchen to get a glass of water, surprised to find Haley sitting up at the kitchen table.

"What are you doing up so late?" Maureen questioned glancing at the clock, "It's one thirty in the morning."

Haley sighed taking a drink from her water, slumping her head in her hand, "I know, but I couldn't sleep."

Maureen sat across from her, "Something on your mind?"

Haley nodded, "My wedding. It's not even two months away I'm getting stressed."

"It'll be okay, everything will work out." Maureen assured, "You know how good Mama is at staying organized. She'll help you."

"I know…it's just." Haley began, but then quickly dropped the subject, "Never mind."

"What is it?" Maureen asked, "Come on you can tell me."

"Okay well, I want…" Haley sighed, eyeing Maureen until finally she just blurted it out, "I want my father-daughter dance."

"Oh." Maureen said, sitting up straight, scratching her head, "I can see how that would be a problem." She took a sip of her water, "You could always ask Collins, or Mark, or even Roger, or dare I say it…Benny. He _will_ be your father-in-law." She cringed.

"Mom, no." Haley smirked, reaching across the table to squeeze Maureen's hand, "None of them are my parents." She stated, "You and Mama are my parents."

"I'm sorry, Hales." Maureen said,

"Don't be sorry, I wouldn't trade you two in for anyone!" Haley said. "And I have thought of a way to get my father-daughter dance, but I'm not sure how Tyler's side of the family would react…"

"Well what's your idea?" Maureen asked,

"Okay, don't feel left out or anything, alright?" Haley asked and watched as Maureen nodded, "I want to dance with Mama."

Maureen smiled, "Aw, Hales, Mama would love that."

"You don't mind?" Haley asked,

"Not at all." Maureen stated, "Mama and I don't care about stuff like that…plus remember Tessa? My mini-me? It's safe to say I'm favored by one of my daughters."

Haley laughed, "Oh right."

"But Haley, who cares what Tyler's family thinks. If you want your "Mama-Daughter" dance then do it!" Maureen encouraged, "You're not marrying Tyler's family you're marrying Tyler. And if his family has a problem with it who cares, you know you have an entire other family who will support anything you do, and you know that!"

"I know." Haley nodded.

"So…are you going to do it?" Maureen asked raising an eyebrow.

Haley paused for a moment, before making eye contact. "Yeah, I'm going to talk to Mama tomorrow."

"Good!" Maureen proudly said getting up to head for the fridge.

"You know Mom, you surprise me sometimes…" Haley smiled,

Maureen smiled, turning around to face Haley, "How so?"

"Well…a couple of days ago you were waving Mama's thong around just about ready to burst into the thong song...and now…you're giving me really useful and good advice." Haley explained.

"Haley, it's what I do." Maureen grinned. She kissed the top of her daughter's head, "I'm going back to bed, don't stay up too late." She stated, "Night."

"Night, Mom." Haley smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Oh. My. God, Haley." Leah gasped her eyes glued to her sister, who was standing in front of a mirror in her long white, wedding dress. "You look so beautiful."

"You really think so?" Haley smiled.

"Gorgeous." Brooke added, unable to look away.

Haley turned around a giant grin on her lips, "Thank you."

All three of them turned to the door when it suddenly opened, Joanne and Maureen entering the bedroom.

"Pookie, I think it's only fair that I get to sing at the reception! I am the mother of the bride!" Maureen argued.

"Maureen, we hired a DJ we don't need a singer." Joanne stated.

They both looked up at the same time, eyes landing on Haley shocking them into silence.

"Haley." Joanne whispered, reaching out, pulling her into a hug, "You look amazing."

"Thanks." Haley lightly blushed.

Joanne gently pushed some of her long brown hair out of her face, smiling, "You look like a princess."

Haley laughed, "Kylie would love being the daughter of a princess."

"Maureen what do you think?" Joanne asked stepping aside.

Maureen's eyes watered and she quickly turned around, "I have something in my eye!" She quickly ran for the bathroom, "Joanne! I need you!"

Joanne sighed rushing after her wife, shutting the door behind them. "Maureen, what's wrong?"

"She's too young to get married!" Maureen said with fret, hiding her face in Joanne's neck, "Don't give her away Joanne, she's _my_ little girl not Tyler's."

"Honeybear," Joanne smirked running her fingers through Maureen's hair, "She'll still be your little girl, but now she'll come with a husband and daughter."

"She's too young." Maureen whined.

"Baby, just think you still have Tessa and she's only eight. She still has many years to go before she gets married." Joanne said,

Maureen stood quiet for a moment before nodding, "You're right, I have Tessa." She stood up straight with a smirk, "I'm not letting her date until she's twenty-five!"

"Good luck with that honeybear," Joanne smiled kissing her on the cheek, "Now come on the wedding is about to start. Fix your make-up and then come on out."

Fifteen minutes later, the wedding began. Tyler stood tall and handsome at the alter with his groomsmen watching as first Kylie came out as the flower girl, followed by the bridesmaids, and finally Haley and Joanne.

"She's beautiful." Mimi whispered, her and Angel clutching each other as Haley walked down the aisle.

"She looks so grown up." Angel added.

"Don't even get me started." Maureen said holding back tears.

"It was going to happen sooner or later." Collins said, wrapping an arm around Maureen.

Joanne gave Haley away with a kiss on the cheek and the wedding soon began. Vows were spoken, the ceremony was done, and soon Tyler and Haley sealed their love with a kiss.

After the Church part was done, the newlywed couple and family went to a park to take wedding pictures, and then it was off to the reception to celebrate.

Before dinner, Benny and Alison gave a speech welcoming Haley into their family, Joanne and Maureen doing the same by welcoming Tyler into theirs and finally dinner was served and the fun began.

"Stop them right now." Maureen demanded coming in between a laughing Joanne and Cora who were watching Ryan and Tessa slow dance.

"But look how cute they are, Maureen." Joanne cooed.

"I honestly think they will get married one day." Cora added.

"Not until Tessa is thirty-five." Maureen matter-of-factly stated.

"I thought it was twenty-five." Joanne smirked.

Maureen shook her head, "She can _date_ when she's twenty-five. Thirty-five is the age for marriage."

"They grow up too damn fast don't they?" Mark added, clasping a hand on Maureen's shoulder.

Maureen pouted glancing towards Haley who was dancing with Tyler and Leah who was dancing with Brooke, "Tell me about it."

A few songs later the DJ announced it was time for the "mother-daughter" dance and so Joanne grabbed Haley's hand and led her to the dance floor.

"I'm nervous. Half of Tyler's family just found out about you and mom." Haley whispered.

"Who cares." Joanne said, "You don't have to impress anyone here. As long as you're happy that's all that matters."

Haley smiled, and finally relaxed, and enjoyed the dance with her Mama, "Have I ever told you how much I love you and Mom as my parents?"

"Hardly ever." Joanne winked.

"Mom?"

Maureen turned to face Leah,

"May I?" Leah asked sticking out her hand,

"Sure." Maureen smiled dragging Leah out to the dance floor.

Soon Collins and Angel followed, along with Roger and Mimi, Mark and Cora, Benny and Alison, Tyler and Kylie and everyone else.

"Remember when you and Mama would let us stand on your feet and dance around the house?" Leah laughed,

"Yeah," Maureen smiled at the memory.

"Or give us piggyback rides?" Leah added,

Maureen began to pout realizing she couldn't do that kind of stuff with Leah and Haley anymore, "Yeah…" She quietly said her voice quivering.

"Or remember that time you and Collins scared Haley and I so bad we slept with you and Mama for a week straight." Leah added,

"It's not fair!" Maureen said burring her face on Leah's shoulder, "Why do kids have to grow up?"

"Uh Mom?" Leah questioned, "Mom, don't cry, you still have Tessa."

"I know, but I want all three of you." Maureen said,

"You can still scare me…" Leah said trying to brighten up the mood, "I may be twenty-one, but I still get scared. I still need comfort. And I promise the next time I need some comforting I'll come to you."

"Promise?" Maureen asked,

Leah's eyes wandered around the room, landing on Brooke who was chatting to some girl at the bar, "I'm dating Brooke, I'm sure I'll need comfort from you really soon…" She detached from Maureen, "I'll be right back."

Maureen nodded and not too long after she was clobbered by Tessa.

"Can I dance with you, Mom!?" Tessa excitedly asked, "On your feet like how you used to dance with Haley and Leah."

Maureen smiled hugging Tessa tight. It finally hit her, she still had Tessa. "Sure, baby."

A while later Maureen bounced over to Collins patting him on the shoulder, "Hey best friend, wanna dance!?"

"Of course best friend!" Collins replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and swinging her out onto the dance floor.

"You have to give Maureen credit, not having a drink and being around all this alcohol." Roger said, "I don't know how she's doing it."

"I think she's keeping her self occupied by dancing." Joanne said, "I don't think she left that dance floor all night unless it was to use the bathroom."

"She'll sleep well tonight." Angel smirked,

"Uh Mrs. J?" Brooke began coming up behind the lawyer, clearing her throat, "Uh…you want to…well, you know it's a wedding reception and all…you want to…"

"Mama, will you dance with Brooke, my lovely girlfriend who still has a crush on you?" Leah gladly piped in.

"Leah!" Brooke whined, "Thanks a lot. I was trying to play it cool!"

"You were doing a great job." Leah smirked,

"It would be a pleasure to dance with you, Brooke." Joanne smiled, taking her hand.

"Roger, I may have a girlfriend, but I've always thought you were cute." Leah said batting her eyelashes.

"Well come on then." Roger smiled pulling her to the dance floor.

Mimi smiled and grabbed Mark's hand, "Come on Marky!"

Angel, who was out of drag for tonight grabbed Cora's hand and followed their friends to the dance floor, and soon everyone, was again dancing.

The night came to an end all too soon for everyone. It was almost four in the morning when they arrived home. They all dragged themselves to bed and had a well rested night.

The following week Joanne and Maureen drove Haley and Tyler to the airport, where they boarded a plane to Hawaii for their honeymoon. They shared hugs goodbye and soon they were on their way.

"I still can't believe our parents got together and bought them this trip." Joanne mentioned as she climbed back in the car.

"I know," Maureen began, "What did they get us for our wedding?"

"They pretty much paid _for_ our wedding." Joanne smiled,

"Oh yeah…" Maureen said, "That was nice of them. But I wouldn't have minded a trip to Hawaii."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for R&Ring! Again sorry for the slow updates. **

**I kind of have writers block as of where to go next with the story...is there anything you'd like to see the family do next? Any request of who you'd like to read more of out of the Jefferson-Johnson family? If not I'm sure I'll come up with something...**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

It was almost three in the morning when Joanne woke up with major chills. She rolled over pulling the blankets around her more tightly snuggling deeper under the covers trying to get warm, which wasn't working out to greatly. So she opted for body heat and grabbed Maureen's arm pulling it around her waist.

"Mmm," Maureen moaned slightly awake, her hand roaming up Joanne's shirt, "You want me to touch you, Joanne?" She smirked, shifting closer to the lawyer.

"I want you to cuddle me." Joanne said, "I'm freezing."

Maureen mumbled something and pulled Joanne flush against her body and was quickly asleep again. Joanne relaxed into Maureen's warm body, satisfied for the time being, and fell asleep quickly after.

Four hours later Maureen was being shook awake.

"Maureen, wake up." Joanne said, sniffling.

"What?"

"I'm staying home from work today. I don't feel good; can you get Tessa up for school and make sure Leah makes it to work on time?" Joanne pleaded, her nose stuffed and her throat sore.

"Yeah, yeah." Maureen said, rolling out of bed.

"Turn the heat up too?" Joanne asked,

Later that day everything went crazy. The kids always seemed to act out when Joanne was gone on business or in this case was sick.

Maureen was just about to go mad, Haley and Leah were arguing about something, Maureen figured it was clothes since they were throwing them at each other, Tessa and Ryan were running around the kitchen table playing tag, and Kylie was sitting in the living room singing at the top of her lungs. The only two who were behaving were Brooke and Tyler.

"Why are you kids always bad when Mama isn't around!" Maureen shouted, getting hit in the face with a sweat shirt by Leah. "Hey, watch it!" she grabbed the shirt and threw it on the ground, heading into the kitchen almost getting knocked over by Tessa. "Why don't you two play a nice sit down game?"

"No!" Tessa giggled and ran faster around the table.

Maureen shook her head she wasn't sure how much longer she could take. She walked into the living room where Kylie was jumping on the couch singing to a Disney song playing on TV.

"Kylie, Grandma is trying to sleep; you want to keep it down?" Maureen kindly asked,

"Okay, Aunt Maureen." Kylie sweetly replied, sitting on the couch.

Maureen sighed proudly, thankful one of the kids listened to her.

"You ripped it!" Leah shouted, "Mom, Haley ripped my t-shirt!"

Maureen rolled her eyes, heading back to the hallway where clothes were strewn everywhere.

"I didn't rip anything! Leah pulled it out of my hands and it ripped on its own." Haley argued. "It was _my_ t-shirt anyway!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Both Leah and Haley looked at Maureen and at the same time yelled, "MOM!"

"Everyone shut up!" Maureen shouted, causing the house to go silent. "If any of you say another word I'm going to spank you!"

"You can't spank me I'm twenty-one." Leah remarked.

"And I'm eighteen." Haley added.

Maureen raised her hand stepping forward, "That won't stop me. I'm still your mother." Maureen stated eyeing both girls, nodding in approval when either of them didn't say another word, "Now, clean this shit up." She then reached out grabbing Brooke's arm, "When that's done Leah and Brooke go downstairs and Tyler and Haley you two can stay up here. Tessa come here please." Maureen said watching as Tessa and Ryan ran in from the kitchen, "You two go over to Ryan's house, you're playing there for the rest of the day."

"Me too!?" Kylie pleaded,

"You too." Maureen said, sending her on her way with Tessa and Ryan.

Maureen sighed, when the house was finally silent, heading into the kitchen to make Joanne some soup. She could hear Haley and Leah quietly bickering, so as she walked through the hallway she quietly yelled again, "Don't you two ever stop!? Shut the hell up and leave each other alone!"

"Someone is PMSing." Haley mumbled, causing Leah to laugh.

Maureen glared at them and they both looked away muffling laughter. Maureen let the comment slide and headed upstairs and into the master bedroom, seeing Joanne sitting up and watching TV.

"What's going on down there?" Joanne asked worried.

"Our kids are bad, Joanne!" Maureen said with fret, "They think they can do anything when you're not around." She set the soup down, and sat on the edge of the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Joanne truthfully answered.

"Try and get some more sleep. I'll send the kids out of the house or something." Maureen said.

"Thanks, Maureen." Joanne said sinking back under the covers.

Later that evening after Maureen ordered pizza for supper, forced the kids to quiet down and finally go to bed at eleven with much arguing from Haley and Leah, the diva herself went up the stairs and to bed, thankful the day was finally over. She didn't know her kids could be such a handful.

When she walked in the bedroom she found Joanne in the bathroom staring in the mirror with no shirt on. "Joanne?"

Joanne jolted out of her thoughts, tears in her eyes. "Maureen, can you feel this?"

Maureen smirked when Joanne pointed to her breasts, but the smirk quickly faded when Joanne looked like she was going to cry, "What is it?"

"Feel right here." Joanne said with a quiver, grabbing Maureen's hand guiding her fingertips along the side of her right boob.

"What am I feeling for?" Maureen asked, feeling nothing.

"Push in a little harder." Joanne stated. "Is that normal?"

Maureen did as she was told, her heart skipping a beat when she felt a little bump, "Does it hurt?"

"No." Joanne quickly replied. "But it's been there for almost two weeks."

"What do you think it is?" Maureen asked, not meaning to throw out all these questions, but her mind was spinning.

"I don't know, Maureen! But I'm sick now! What if it's canc-"

"No, it's not." Maureen said, "Just make a doctor's appointment and get it check out."

"I can't handle this kind of stress right now! Everything just went back to normal." Joanne said with fret.

"It'll be fine, Joanne." Maureen said pulling her in her arms, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"What if it's not?" Joanne sobbed, hiding her wet eyes on Maureen's shoulder.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes, all right?" Maureen whispered,

"All right." Joanne said, hugging Maureen tighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for all the great feedback! I have no more writers block! :) **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The next morning, Joanne slowly tried to roll out of bed, but Maureen held onto her and pulled her back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Maureen sternly asked,

"I was going to take a bath and then make a doctors appointment." Joanne said with a stuffy nose and a small sneeze.

"No, you're going to stay in bed and rest." Maureen stated, pulling the covers up to her chin, "I'll make the appointment."

Joanne rolled her eyes, and began to try and climb out of bed again, but Maureen pushed her back down.

"Stay!" She demanded, pointing a finger in her face.

"I'm not a kid, Maureen." Joanne said.

"You're sick, you need your rest." Maureen said.

Joanne's eyes began to water, "I'm not sick." She whispered.

"I mean with the flu." Maureen quickly stated, running the back of her fingers along Joanne's cheek, "Pookie, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." Joanne said, lying back down, "I'm just worried."

"Everything is going to be fine." Maureen said, kissing her forehead before sitting up to get out of bed, but this time Joanne pulled her back. "What is it?"

Joanne curled up against Maureen, getting as close to her as possible, "Want to lay with me for a few more minutes? The kids will be asleep for probably another hour."

Maureen smiled, pulling the big feathery duvet up and around them, trapping in the warmth. "Of course, baby."

Later that day while Joanne was sleeping getting her rest after much arguing from Maureen, the diva sat at the kitchen table, bad thoughts running through her head, while all three of her daughters sat in the living room arguing about God only knows what. That's all they ever seemed to do for these past two days.

Maureen slumped her head in her hands; she could feel the headache coming on. _"Is this what it's going to be like if Joanne isn't around…?"_ Maureen shook her clear, _"No Maureen stop thinking like that, everything is going to be fine." _

"MOM!"

Maureen's head shot up when all three girls shouted the domestic name. She angrily stood up her head pounding. She stormed into the living room where Haley, Tessa and Leah were fighting for the remote to the TV.

"I was watching TV first!" All three of them said.

"There is another TV downstairs! Why do you all need this one!?" Maureen yelled.

All three of them went to reply, but Maureen raised her hands to stop them.

"You know what no!" Maureen said, "I had enough! Just because Mama is sick doesn't mean you get to take advantage of that."

"But Mom!" Leah began,

"You know what, each of you pack a bag." Maureen demanded.

"Where are you sending us?" Haley asked with disbelief. "I'm a mother too, you can't order me around."

"I can do whatever the fuck I want." Maureen stated, "I'm older and I have just as much power as Mama. I may not always discipline you guys as good as Mama does, but I'm going to do my best now." She reached over picking up the phone.

"You yelled at me pretty good when I told you I was pregnant." Haley mumbled.

"Haley, I don't have the patience for your little smart ass comments right now, all right?" Maureen stated, dialing a number, and walking back into the kitchen.

Haley and Leah shared a look of worry while Tessa happily flipped through the channels on the TV.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Leah whispered.

"Well, you guys are acting like brats." Brooke spoke up, entering the living room.

"I'm not a brat." Leah whined.

"You guys argue non-stop, your poor mom hasn't had a break. She's taking care of your sick Mama _and_ trying to handle you guys." Brooke stated.

"I never really looked at it that way." Haley said, "We always acted out more when Mama wasn't around…Mom was more of a pushover."

"It's pretty rude if you ask me." Brooke sing-song as she left the room, heading downstairs to happily watch TV on the big screen, a way from all the loud yelling.

"Okay." Maureen said coming back into the living room. "Tessa you're spending the night at Mark and Cora's, Haley you're with Roger and Mimi and Leah you're with Collins and Angel."

"Brooke will love that. She loves going into the City." Leah smiled, and rushed out of the living room to share the news.

"Tyler and Kylie coming too?" Haley asked,

"Yup, now go pack." Maureen ordered.

Haley quickly left, while Tessa shut off the TV and pouted. "But Mooooom, I want to spend the night with you."

"Sorry Tessa, but you have to go; you'll have plenty of fun with Ryan." Maureen stated.

"Yes! Ryan." Tessa grinned and bolted out of the room.

Maureen let out a sigh of relief and fell to the couch, running a hand through her hair. She was going to enjoy this night with out the kids.

Once Haley, Leah, Tyler and Brooke left, courtesy of Tyler who drove, Maureen walked Tessa next door to Mark's.

When they walked into the garage, Maureen's eyes right a way darted to the fridge.

"Tess, you going on in, okay?" Maureen said, patting her shoulder. She waited until Tessa was inside with the door shut, until approaching the fridge. "It's the only thing that will calm my nerves." She whispered, reaching a shaky hand out, pulling the fridge open, her eyes landing on ice cold beer.

She licked her lips reaching in, wrapping her fingers around one. Slowly she pulled it out, and began to pull the cap off-

"Maureen?"

Maureen jumped, dropping the glass bottle to the floor, beer and glass shattering everywhere.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked, shocked to find Maureen even trying to sneak a beer, "I thought you were past all this?"

"I'm sorry!" Maureen quickly blurted stepping away from the mess, "I'll clean it up!"

"You shouldn't even be around this stuff." Mark said with annoyance avoiding Maureen's stare, looking for something to clean up the mess.

"I know, but I needed…I just, with Joanne, and I, well, Mark!" She said with fret, earning his eye contact.

Mark's head shot up, his face full of concern, "What is it Maureen?"

Maureen began to shake, "It's just, Joanne's sick and I-"

"You couldn't handle the fact that she has the flu, so you needed a beer?" Mark asked slightly confused.

"It's not just that…she found and I felt…" Maureen sighed, tears stinging her eyes, "She found a lump." She whispered.

Mark stood shocked, not believing what he heard. It only took him a few seconds to snap out of his daze and wrap his arms around Maureen, "Oh, sorry Maureen."

Maureen rested against him, leaning her head on his shoulder, "Don't say anything, okay? You're the only other person who knows. We haven't even gone to the doctors yet. She has an appointment tomorrow."

Mark gave her a squeeze and slightly pulled away giving her a reassuring smile, "I'm sure it's nothing." He wiped a tear from her cheek, "Don't fret over it Maureen, you don't need beer to help you through this, you need to be there for Joanne."

"I know." Maureen said, "That's why I sent the kids out of the house."

"They're in good hands." Mark smirked, "Now go be with your wife she needs comfort from you."

Maureen smiled and nodded pulling away. "Thanks Mark."

"Anytime." Mark smiled,

Maureen headed on home feeling a little better. She locked the doors and went straight upstairs and into the master bedroom, climbing into bed next to Joanne.

"The kids are gone for the night. It's just you and me." Maureen smiled, spooning Joanne from behind.

Joanne smiled, "Mmm sounds nice."

"So, I was thinking that maybe we can just stay in bed and watch movies all day and night." Maureen suggested, "I'll make you some soup and you can get your rest."

"Sounds perfect." Joanne sleepily said turning around snuggling into Maureen.

Maureen pulled the lawyer closer, closed her eyes and the two drifted off into a light sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I don't plan on dragging this situation out...you'll know for sure what's going on with Joanne hopefully in chapter 34...if everything works out the way I plan... ;) **

**Then I'll throw in some happy times and then I have one more drama thing I want to throw in the story. ;) **

**Once again, thank you all for R&Ring! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Since so many of you were worried about Joanne, (which she appreciates by the way ;) ) I wrote the results of what she has in this chapter. I hope you enjoy! :) **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 33

"Joanne, are you ready?" Maureen called from the foyer.

Joanne appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed head to toe to try and block out the chill running through her body. This flu was kicking her ass.

"Yeah, I just need my keys." Joanne stated coming down the stairs, Maureen's look of concern going unnoticed.

"You're not driving." Maureen bluntly said.

Joanne looked up confused, "How do you suggest we get there then?"

Maureen held up her keys, "I'm driving."

Joanne swiped the keys from her wife's hand, shaking her head, "Maureen, you can't drive, your licenses is suspended."

"So, I'd rather drive than make you do it. You're all light headed, have the sniffles, and chills. You're in no condition to drive." Maureen firmly told her.

Joanne gave her a look of disbelief. "You can be really controlling when you want to be." She threw the keys on the table next to her, "But you're not driving either."

"So how are we going to get there?" Maureen questioned.

Five minutes later.

"Thanks for driving us, Mark." Maureen stated from the backseat, her arm wrapped around Joanne who was huddled into Maureen trying to hide from the cold even though it was almost summer.

"Anytime." Mark smiled.

"I can't believe you told him." Joanne said, "I didn't want to make this a big deal until we knew exactly what was wrong."

"Well I had to tell someone." Maureen said, running her hand through Joanne's hair, worried about how hot she felt. She was beginning to worry that this was more than just the flu.

Mark watched them in the review mirror, a pang of concern rushing through his body as well. He pushed it aside the best he could and added, "If you guys need anything else, you know you can always call me and Cora."

"We know." Maureen smiled, thankful for _all_ of her friends.

They were in the waiting room for almost a half hour before being called in. Maureen nearly jumped up while Joanne took her time, feeling a little faint.

"I'll be here." Mark said watching the two walk away, hoping for the best.

The two walked into the examining room, Joanne sat on the bed while Maureen stood next to her. And they waited once again for the doctor to come in, which took another ten minutes.

"Hi, sorry for the wait." The doctor smiled, as she entered, reading over her clipboard. She looked up smiling at the two, "So good to see you both again. How are the kids?"

"Good, good, how's Joanne?" Maureen quickly asked.

"Maureen." Joanne warned, "Excuse her Dr. Evelyn."

Dr. Evelyn smiled, showing off her perfect pearly whites, "She's a concerned wife, I get it." She put her clipboard down and walked over to Joanne, "So let's put her at ease and check you over, shall we?"

Joanne nodded.

"So you felt a lump?" She asked,

"Yes." Joanne said, pointing to the side of her right boob. "Right here."

"I'm going to feel for it, all right?" Dr. Evelyn kindly said, and went ahead when Joanne gave her approval. "Does it hurt?"

"No." Joanne responded.

"How long has it been there?"

"I felt it about two weeks ago." Joanne stated, "I don't know if it's been there any longer."

"Has it changed in size at all?"

"I don't think so." Joanne answered, beginning to get worried with all these questions.

"When was your last period?" She asked.

"Three weeks ago."

"What is it!?" Maureen finally blurted unable to stand the questioning, it wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Maureen." Joanne firmly said again, releasing a breath when the doctor pulled away.

"It could be one of three things." The doctor said, "I'm going to perform a quick procedure. I'll be right back."

Maureen waited until the doctor left before speaking. "She's nice, but she never tells us anything!"

"She's doing her job." Joanne said, getting more nervous by the second. _Why would she want to perform a procedure right away? _

"I know, but it's like she keeps the information to herself. It's your body she should tell us what she thinks." Maureen said getting frustrated.

The doctor came back a few minutes later with a nurse. "Alright, I'm going to numb the area where your lump is and insert a needle."

"For what?" Maureen asked.

"It will give me a little more information about what's inside there." Dr. Evelyn said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"And just what do you think is inside of there?" Maureen asked.

"Let's find out." Dr. Evelyn stated, causing Maureen to clench her jaw with annoyance.

After numbing the area, the nurse handed Dr. Evelyn a needle.

"Oh God…" Maureen breathed, taking Joanne's hand. "It's going to be okay, Jo."

"I'm fine." Joanne said with a weak smile, squeezing Maureen's hand tight. She was trying to keep a strong image, but on the inside she was freaking out. She tightly shut her eyes bracing herself for the pain.

Dr. Evelyn proceeded with the procedure, slowly sticking the needle in Joanne and into the lump, smiling when she sucked a watery substance out.

"Why are you smiling?" Maureen asked.

"Is the needle even inside of me?" Joanne asked, not feeling a thing.

"Not anymore." Dr. Evelyn said pulling back the needle in her hand, "Just what I thought. It was only a cyst."

"A what?" Maureen questioned.

Tears of joy stung Joanne's eyes; it was like the weight of the world had been lifted off of her shoulders. "Just a cyst?"

Doctor Evelyn nodded, "It's common in women around your age."

"What's a cyst? Is she going to be all right? Is it still in there?" Maureen questioned, still worried since she had no idea what was going on.

The doctor felt around the area just to make sure nothing was there. When it was free of lumps she nodded with approval, "It's gone." She grabbed her clipboard taking a seat and writing something down, before getting comfortable so she could explain to the two (mostly Maureen) about what happened. "During your menstrual cycle your breasts create and absorb fluid in response to hormonal changes. When there is excess estrogen it triggers the breast to make more fluid, which then collects into small sacs or cyst. Many women can actually have cyst without even feeling or knowing they are there."

Maureen's face scrunched up with a slight expression of disgust during the doctor's little lecture.

"What's wrong, honeybear?" Joanne smirked, gently rubbing her thumb on the back of Maureen's hand.

"I'm never going to look at breasts the same." Maureen shuddered, "I didn't know they did all that!"

"The human body is an amazing thing." Dr. Evelyn smiled.

"So Joanne is okay then?" Maureen asked,

"Yes." Dr. Evelyn replied, "But I still would like to book both of you for a mammogram, Haley and Leah too."

"No, I'm good." Maureen said groping her breasts, "No lumps, don't put me down for one."

"Maureen, you're getting one." Joanne said, "It'll be one less things off our minds."

Maureen sighed, "Fine."

"Can you put my daughter's girlfriend down too?" Joanne said, "Brooke Andrews."

"Sure." Dr. Evelyn replied jotting the name down before standing up. She reached out placing a hand over Joanne's forehead, "High fever. You missy go home and get some rest."

"It's just the flu right?" Maureen asked, "I mean since we're here and all, better to be safe than sorry."

Joanne rolled her eyes and was about to respond, but before she could Dr. Evelyn was looking down her throat, checking her ears, taking her pulse and doing whatever else, until finally pulling away.

"If that sore throat doesn't go away within in a week come back and I'll give you some antibiotics. Other than that drink a lot of fluids you seem a little dehydrated and get some food in your system."

"You just took fluid out of her, doesn't she have enough?" Maureen joked, but no one laughed. "All righty then, have a good day."

"Bye, see you two soon." Dr. Evelyn waved and left the room.

"I'm so happy your boobies are okay." Maureen smiled, pulling Joanne close as they walked into the waiting room and over to Mark.

"Maureen, don't call them that." Joanne smirked with a small laugh, which turned into a small cough.

Mark smiled, "So everything is fine?"

"Besides Joanne's flu, she's healthy as can be!" Maureen proudly stated.

"Good." Mark said relieved, "Let's get her home and back to bed then, huh?"

Back at home Joanne lay in bed with her pajama top unbuttoned and open, while Maureen straddled her waist.

"I'm so happy you ladies are okay." Maureen smiled, "I was so worried about you two."

"Maureen." Joanne laughed, "Stop talking to my breasts."

"But I love them and I was so worried." Maureen pouted her eyes fixated on them until her gaze shifted to Joanne's eyes, "You up for a little round of sex? The kids are gone for another night."

"I'm sick." Joanne said. "I feel all gross and my nose is runny."

"So." Maureen seductively smiled, "I still find you beautiful." She whispered and began to lean down to kiss her wife, but before their lips met Joanne sneezed right in Maureen's face.

Maureen jumped back, wiping her face clean, "Okay, let's wait until you're healthy."

Joanne smiled, "Sorry, babe."

"I still love you." Maureen said pecking her on the lips before climbing off of her, pulling the blankets up and around her.

"I love you too." Joanne whispered, her eyes fluttering shut.

Maureen smiled and took pleasure in watching Joanne sleep; happy everything was going to be okay.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The next day Maureen and Joanne headed down the stairs to get some breakfast, which consisted of chicken noodle soup.

"Maureen, soup for breakfast?" Joanne asked,

Maureen nodded, "Uh yeah, you're still sick. You're not ready for the good stuff." She took a seat across from Joanne, a bowl of soup in front of her as well, "I'm having it too."

Joanne simply smiled. She was used to taking care of Maureen and the kids, not having it the other way around. but she had to admit she liked having Maureen wait on her every second. And dare she think it; it was kind of nice having the kids gone for two nights in a row.

They settled into breakfast, enjoying the quiet of it all, but the peacefulness was soon shattered when the front door swung open and the kids plus the boho's all piled into the house.

"Mrs. J!" Brooke shouted, running to Joanne, wrapping her arms around her from behind.

"Nice to see you too." Joanne smirked, patting her arms.

"I'm so happy you're okay." Brooke whispered.

"Us too, but thanks for leaving us out of the loop." Leah sarcastically said her hand resting on her hip.

Maureen and Joanne looked up to see their friends and kids staring at them, waiting for answers.

Maureen sighed, glancing towards Mark, "You told them?"

"I just told Cora…" Mark shrugged, "She's my wife. I had to tell her."

Cora slightly hid behind Mark, "I told Angel…"

Angel proudly stood out; her arms wrapped around Collins, "Girl, you're damn right I told Collins and Mimi."

Mimi nodded, standing next to Angel, "This was pretty big. Why didn't you say anything?"

Joanne sighed, turning her head to face them, "I didn't want-" she pulled Brooke's arms off of her, and finally stood up, interlacing her fingers with Maureen's, "I didn't want to make it a big deal."

"It is a big deal!" Haley said,

"Well you don't have to worry. I'm fine." Joanne stated, "I went to the doctors yesterday and everything is all right. I'm healthy. Besides this flu, which is almost gone, so no more worrying all right?"

"Next time can you tell us what's going on?" Leah asked,

Maureen and Joanne shared a look and turned back to everyone, nodding.

"Yes." Joanne said, "Sorry, it wasn't fair to keep something like that from you, we just didn't want to worry you guys until we knew exactly what we were dealing with."

Leah ran forward, pulling Joanne into a bone crushing hug, getting emotional over just the thought of something scary like that happening to her Mama. Soon Haley and Brooke joined, and little Kylie. Maureen was about to join the family hug, but Tessa jumped into her arms, stealing her own hug from Maureen.

"So no more secrets?" Mimi asked.

"No more secrets." Joanne muffled.

"Hey, wait a second…why didn't anyone tell me!?" Roger finally complained, "What was wrong with Joanne? Does nobody think to tell me? I care about you guys as much as everyone else."

"It's okay, she's fine now." Mimi smiled wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing his cheek.

"Well, since everyone is already here, want to stay and have lunch?" Maureen suggested, "Collins can put some burgers on the barbecue."

Collins face scrunched up, "Me?"

Maureen nodded, "Joanne's sick she can't possibly cook. And well…I know you love me, so you'll do it." She winked, patting his shoulder.

"Fine I will…with your help." Collins smiled, "And I know you'll do it."

"Because I love you?" Maureen smirked, batting her eyelashes.

"No, because I'll make you help me." Collins grinned, batting _his_ eyelashes. "And I love you."

"Thanks best friend." Maureen smiled, kissing his cheek.

A few days later, Joanne was up and out of bed, feeling much better than she did a few days ago. She was feeling so good she was doing laundry, and right now was putting her and Maureen's clothes away.

As she put Maureen's panties away in her underwear drawer she noticed something at the bottom. She pushed the clothes aside, and reached in pulling out two magazines. Joanne shook her head, looking them over.

"Hey, pookie." Maureen smiled, walking in the master bedroom.

Joanne jumped; startled when Maureen walked in the room, but glad she did so she could confront her about, "Porn?" She blurted, holding the magazines up to show Maureen what she had found, "You hide porn in your underwear drawer?"

Maureen slowly turned around, biting her bottom lip, "Yeah, about that…you weren't supposed to find them…"

"Seriously, Maureen?" Joanne asked a bit disappointed, swatting Maureen with the magazines. "Am I not good enough or something!?"

"Baby, you're wonderful!" Maureen said, ducking from the blows, "I hardly ever look at them! I only use them when you're sick or gone on business trips and when I can't have you. Come on you know me, I have a high sex drive. I need to let it out somehow. And when you can't help me…I use those for encouragement."

Joanne sighed, still not liking the fact that her wife had a secret porn stash, but it _was_ Maureen after all. She shouldn't have been surprised, and at least she wasn't cheating as a way to take care of her high sex drive.

"I ought to kick you out of the house for this…" Joanne smirked a hint of playfulness hidden in her voice.

"Don't even joke about that." Maureen warned, not finding the statement all that funny. It only brought back bad memories of when she _was_ kicked out of the house. She took a step forward wrapping her arms around Joanne's waist, "I'll throw them away."

Joanne smiled, draping her arms over Maureen's shoulders, "I'll let you keep one." She insisted.

"Really?" Maureen grinned, swaying their bodies together, quickly pecking her on the lips, "You know I picture you and me in some of those positions?"

"Oh yeah?" Joanne asked, handing Maureen one of the magazines, "Show me one." She said detaching from Maureen to go shut and lock their bedroom door.

Maureen flipped through until she found one of her favorites handing it back to the lawyer, "That one."

Joanne looked, raising an eyebrow with interest. "Who am I?"

"Her." Maureen pointed out,

Joanne smiled, "You want me on top of you like that?" she asked, throwing the book aside, wrapping her arms around Maureen once again.

"I want you on top of me all the time." Maureen responded.

Joanne smiled wider pressing their lips together, pulling her into a deep kiss, while walking them backwards towards the bed, until they fell onto it, Joanne landing on top.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The whole Joanne finding Maureen's porn thing is going to tie into the story a bit later. ;) Not the porn itself, but the small little tiff they had before Joanne got all turned on. **

**Thanks again for R&Ring! **


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Why couldn't I go with mommy!?" Tessa cried out from the kitchen table, kicking her feet back and forth.

Joanne shook her head from the sink, looking up from her task of doing the dishes, "I told you why Tess, you have homework to do. I already received a call from your teacher saying you haven't been handing stuff in. So now you're going to sit at the table for the rest of the night until all your homework is done."

"But it's not fair!" Tessa shrieked, "I don't want to do it! I want to be with mom."

"Well you can't always get your way." Joanne stated.

Tessa angrily grabbed her notebook, whipping it across the kitchen table. Joanne's eyes widened as it hit the wall, shocked by the sudden outburst from her youngest daughter.

"Tessa!" Joanne shouted, drying her hands, storming over to the tantrum throwing girl, "What has gotten into you tonight?"

"Nothing." Tessa whined, covering her face with her hands.

Joanne sighed, taking a seat next to her. "Is your homework too hard for you?" She asked, wondering if maybe she was having a hard time learning, which was causing this sudden fit of anger.

"No." Tessa sniffled, rubbing her watery eyes.

"Why are you acting like a baby then?" Joanne asked, starting to get short-tempered herself.

"I'm not a baby!" Tessa yelled.

Just then Maureen walked in the front door, causing Tessa's ears to perk up. She jumped off her chair and ran out of the kitchen, jumping into Maureen's arms right when she found her.

"Hey, Tess." Maureen smiled, wrapping her arms around her.

Tessa buried her face in Maureen's neck, holding onto her. Maureen, confused, walked into the kitchen finding a frustrated Joanne sitting at the kitchen table.

"I don't know what's wrong with her." Joanne said, "She just threw the biggest fit and won't do her homework."

"I don't want to do homework." Tessa muffled against Maureen's neck.

"You have to." Maureen said, "Or you won't be able to go to the fourth grade with all your friends."

"I don't care." Tessa whined.

"Look you're almost done." Joanne said picking the ruffled notebook up off the ground, placing it on the table. "We'll help you if you want, so it'll go by faster."

"I don't want help." Tessa said wiggling free from Maureen. She wiped what tears were left from her face, and settled back down in front of her homework. She sat and stared at it for a few seconds taking a few breaths to calm down, before picking her pencil up to begin.

Maureen and Joanne shared a look. Amused at how fast Tessa's little fit calmed down.

Maureen simply shrugged. "That's settled." she smiled, and headed for the living room.

She didn't even have a chance to sit down before Leah lunged at her, tackling her into a hug.

"Now what's wrong with you?" Maureen asked, stifling a giggle, since this was the second daughter in a row to come running to her crying.

"I was fired." Leah muffled into Maureen's neck. "Don't tell Mama."

"Don't tell Mama what?" Joanne asked, coming into the living room.

"Leah, it's alright it happens." Brooke said entering moments after.

"What happened?" Joanne asked.

Leah lifted her head off of Maureen's shoulder, her arms still wrapped around her mom, "Don't yell, okay?"

"I won't yell." Joanne said,

"I was fired from my job today." Leah said.

"What!?" Joanne asked, not meaning to raise her voice.

"You said you wouldn't yell!" Leah quivered, hiding her face in Maureen's neck again.

Joanne cleared her throat, this time toning her voice down a bit, "I'm mean…what?"

"The boss yelled at her because she tried selling her own brand of clothing in her store." Brooke explained, "So then Leah kind of yelled back telling her that it was a clothing store, so why couldn't she sell clothes? So then the boss got mad at the sarcastic comment and fired her."

"That's dumb." Maureen stated, "You're boss is in idiot, you don't want to work for someone like that anyway."

Joanne processed the information, "That's the reason why you were fired? That doesn't sound right."

"I know." Leah said, "I hate her. She's a bitch and I'm not going back."

Joanne quirked an eyebrow after a moment, walking closer to Leah, "Leah, when you sold your own brand of clothing did you take the money? Or put it in the store register?"

"I took it." Leah said with out a thought.

Joanne rolled her eyes, "Leah! You stole. You can't do something like that. That's probably why she fired you."

Brooke nodded, "She did mention something about taking money…"

"They were _my_ clothes." Leah protested.

Joanne bit back a smirk. Oh God she loved her daughter, but she wasn't too bright sometimes. "You still sold them in your bosses store with out permission. And if the clothes weren't part of her stock and you were taking _her_ money that means she's loosing money whenever you sell one of your own designs."

Leah stared at Joanne with a dumbfounded expression. She tried to understand but she was too upset to care, so she shifted her attention back to Maureen, "Mommy, can you beat my boss up for me?"

Maureen smiled, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, "Sure baby."

Joanne shook her head not wanting to even start anything, so she kept her mouth shut, deciding to be happy Leah only got fired, instead of something worse. She walked back into the kitchen, pleased when she found Tessa quietly doing her homework. As she walked over to the sink she accidentally bumped into Haley.

"Watch it!" Haley snapped.

"Hey, watch the tone." Joanne stated.

"Whatever." Haley mumbled and walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of water in her hand.

Joanne sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "These kids are crazy."

"Aren't we all a little crazy?" Brooke smiled, winking at Joanne, before grabbing a drink from the fridge and then gracefully walking out of the kitchen.

Joanne giggled, "Okay, Brooke is crazy."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The next morning Joanne was up bright and early getting ready for her day. She finished getting changed and then headed out of the master bedroom and across the hall entering Tessa's room.

She was surprised to see Tessa was already up sitting on her bed with the light on, petting Flo.

"You're up." Joanne mentioned earning Tessa's attention. "Get ready for school, okay?"

"I'm not going." Tessa plainly said.

Joanne stood in her doorway, leaning against the frame, "And why not? Are you sick?"

"No." Tessa mumbled, "I don't want to go today."

"Well honey, you have too." Joanne stated, entering the bedroom.

Tessa gently pushed Flo away and slid back under the blankets pulling them over her head, "I don't want to!" She argued, her voice starting to rise.

Joanne walked over to the bed, pulling the blankets off, "Give me one good reason why."

"I don't have to answer if I don't want." Tessa bitterly replied.

"Well you're not staying home for nothing." Joanne said, "Now get out of bed and get ready."

"No!"

"Tessa." Joanne said in a warning tone holding down her daughter's gaze, but Tessa wasn't moving. She stared at Joanne with daggers. "Fine!" Joanne said walking out of the room and back into the master bedroom. "Maureen get up!"

Maureen startled awake, sitting straight up, "What?"

"You're driving Tessa to school today." Joanne ordered, "I want you to talk to her teacher and find out if something is bothering her. She gave me attitude about doing her homework last night and now she's giving me attitude about going to school today."

"Okay, don't get your panties all in a bunch." Maureen mumbled and fell back on the bed.

"Don't get all grumpy on me." Joanne snipped, "These girls need to change their attitudes around here. I can't deal with this bitchiness for much longer."

"Maybe they're all just PMSing." Maureen said.

"I don't care what it is." Joanne said, and walked out of the room and downstairs to get her morning coffee. She could already tell today wasn't going to be a good one.

Maureen stumbled out of bed. She figured she'd go wake Haley up since she didn't hear Joanne do it, and then she'd go see what was wrong with Tessa. Maureen opened Haley's door, but before she could say anything Haley yelled back,

"I'm up!"

Maureen's eyes widened, Joanne was right their daughters needed a chill pill or something. "Okay, relax. Take a Midol."

She shut Haley's door and was just about to walk down the hall until Kylie happily greeted her.

"Morning Aunt Maureen."

Maureen smiled and spun around, bending down so she could hug Kylie, "Morning, Kylie, at least one of you woke up on the right side of the bed."

Kylie scrunched up her face, letting Maureen hoist her up. She wrapped her arms around her neck, and looked at her with confusion, "I wake up on the same side of the bed everyday."

Maureen giggled, "What I'm trying to say is. I'm happy you woke up in a happy mood."

Kylie nodded, "It's show and tell day today. I'm always happy on that day."

"Oh yeah? What you going to bring in?" Maureen asked.

"This." Kylie said holding up a black and red guitar pick, with a picture of a punked out bunny on it.

"Where'd you get that?" Maureen asked, holding it close, "Hey, did Roger give you this?"

"Yeah, when Mommy, Daddy and me stayed there." Kylie said, "I liked the bunny on it, so Mimi let me play with it, and then Roger said I could keep it."

Maureen smiled. What a sweet thing of Roger to do. "Alright babe, go get ready for school, kay?" She said setting the four-year-old on the ground.

"Okay." Kylie said, and scurried off towards the bathroom.

Maureen finally made her way to Tessa's room. The eight-year-old was just lying in bed until she seen Maureen enter the room and she quickly sat up.

"What's wrong with you?" Maureen asked.

"I want to stay home today." Tessa quietly replied.

"Are you sick?" Maureen asked.

Tessa shook her head, looking down at her lap. "I just wanna."

"That's a not a good enough reason." Maureen stated. She slipped her fingers under Tessa's chin lifting her head up so she could make eye contact, "You have to go to school today, Tess. I'm going to drive you and walk you in too."

"Okay." Tessa whispered and reluctantly climbed out of bed.

"Good girl." Maureen smirked, running her hand through Tessa's hair, before leaving to go get ready herself.

After successfully getting everyone up and out the door, Maureen and Cora drove their kids to school. Since Maureen still couldn't drive, Cora happily helped her out.

"Thanks a lot Cora." Maureen said as she hopped out of the passenger side of the car, and then opened the back door to help the kids out of the car. "I'll try and make it quick."

"No problem." Cora smiled, "I'll be down at the coffee shop. Meet you there when you're done?"

"Sounds good." Maureen smiled, and began to head for the school, not even noticing Tessa was dragging behind as the other kids ran for the building. She turned around to see Tessa taking her time walking up the sidewalk with her schoolbag dragging behind her. "Hey, lets go there missy."

Tessa looked up, shrugging. She walked a bit faster, but not fast enough for Maureen, so the diva picked her up and balanced her on her hip.

"Listen Tess, did you do something bad at school?" Maureen asked, watching as Tessa shook her head, "Well then why don't you want to go? You're acting as if this is a prison or something."

"Because." Tessa simply answered, laying her head on Maureen's shoulder, not giving her anymore information then that.

"All right." Maureen said and traveled into the school, heading down the hall and towards Tessa's classroom.

Maureen stopped at the door, spotting a young redhead sitting behind the desk, confused since this wasn't the teacher Maureen remembered. She knocked once, before speaking, "Hi, Mrs. uh…I'm sorry, I don't think we've meet."

The teacher looked up, smiling. "No we didn't. I'm the new third grade teacher. I just transferred here halfway through the school year."

Maureen nodded smiling, "I was going to say, the last teacher looked nothing like you. You are definitely twenty times younger than Tessa's other teacher."

"I'll take that as a compliment." The teacher said, "I'm Mrs. Adams, Kate Adams." She introduced herself, putting her hand out to shake Maureen's, "And you must be Mrs. Jefferson."

Maureen's smile widened. She loved when people called her "Mrs. _Jefferson_" it gave her pleasant chills. It for some reason made her feel that much more connected with Joanne.

"Yes, Maureen Jefferson." Maureen grinned. The teacher turned around to take a seat, and Maureen couldn't help but check her out. "You can't be the teacher Tessa mooned."

"Nope," Mrs. Adams giggled, "But I have heard all about that." She said with a smirk, "Tessa is quite a character."

"I bet." Maureen smiled, holding Tessa close as she took a seat in front of the teacher's desk. "I actually came here to talk to you about her."

"All right." Mrs. Adams said, "What can I do for you?"

"My wife was worried that maybe she hadn't been doing well in school? I know you've called a couple times about incomplete homework. Is she struggling?" Maureen asked, looking down at her daughter who was paying no attention to anything she or the teacher were saying.

"She is doing great." Mrs. Adams said. "Besides not handing in her homework, which I don't understand, you're daughter is very smart."

Maureen proudly smiled at the comment, but waved it off, and added, "How about the kids at school, does she get along with them?"

"Yes." The teacher replied, "She has tons of friends. She even hangs out with some of the kids in the fourth grade. Especially that boy Cohen…Ryan Cohen. They seem to be best friends."

"Yeah, they are close." Maureen said, "I don't understand why she doesn't want to go to school all of a sudden."

"I'm not sure." Mrs. Adams said, "I can't think of anything wrong. She hasn't even been in trouble. I think the mooning was the last incident." She joked.

Maureen cracked a small smile, "That's good." She focused her attention back to Tessa, "What do you say Tess, you think you can stay here for the rest of the day?"

"No." Tessa mumbled.

"Come on, it'll go by fast, and then you'll get to come back home and see me." Maureen smiled.

Tessa sighed, pulling away to look Maureen in the eyes, "Fine." She pouted, climbing off of Maureen's lap. She sulked as she walked all the way to her desk and plopped down.

"Don't you want to go out for recess? You still have ten minutes?" Mrs. Adams said, looking at her watch.

Tessa simply shook her head and pulled her books from her bag. Maureen watched her, her heart melting. She didn't know what was bothering her daughter so much, but it made her heartache causing an unconscious pout to form on her own lips.

"You know what." Maureen said standing up, "I'm going to take her home."

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Adams asked, "If you do that she's going to think she can stay home all the time."

Maureen paused to think about the situation, but when her eyes landed back on Tessa she caved, "I know, but I don't want to leave her like this." she said, looking back at the teacher, "Hopefully things will change tomorrow."

"Okay, if that's what you want." Mrs. Adams smiled.

"Tess, come on." Maureen said earning her attention, "We're going home."

Tessa's face lit up, and she quickly shoved her notebooks back in her bag and jumped out of her chair, grabbing Maureen's hand.

"Nice meeting you." Mrs. Adams waved.

"You too." Maureen said, and the two of them headed out of the classroom and back home.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Later that day Joanne walked in the door from an exhausting day at work. She kicked her shoes off and dropped her briefcase on the ground, happy to finally be home.

"Maureen?" She called out,

"In there." Maureen said from the kitchen.

Joanne walked in finding Brooke slaving over the stove while Maureen stood next to her flipping through a magazine.

"I'm making supper." Maureen said looking up with a smile, causing Brooke to clear her throat, and Maureen's smile to slightly fade, "Okay…Brooke is making supper."

"I don't care who makes it, as long as I don't have too." Joanne murmured fallen in a chair at the kitchen table.

"Aw, pookie, bad day at the office?" Maureen asked, walking over to give Joanne's shoulders a gentle rub.

"Busy day." Joanne replied, letting out a sigh as Maureen kneaded her neck and shoulders. "How'd the talk with Tessa's teacher go?"

"Good." Maureen said.

"Then why was she home today?" Brooke asked, causing Maureen's head to snap up shooting Brooke with a hard glare. "Oh…I mean…"

"You let her stay home?" Joanne firmly asked.

"Sorry…" Brooke mouthed in Maureen's direction and quickly went back to cooking and minding her own business.

"Baby, you should've of seen her. I didn't want to leave her there." Maureen said.

Joanne shook her head as she stood up, facing Maureen. "This is exactly why she thinks she can get away with stuff. You baby her too much, Maureen."

"I don't baby her, I look out for her." Maureen stated. "If you only seen how…sad she looked today."

"Well then you can deal with her tomorrow when she puts up a fight about going to school." Joanne argued and walked out of the kitchen to go change out of her work clothes.

Maureen sighed, turning to face Brooke who was innocently smiling at her.

"So…" Brooke began, wanting to change the subject, "How'd you and Joanne come up with Pookie and Honeybear?"

"Get back to cooking." Maureen said, pointing to the stove.

"All I'm saying is maybe Leah and I should have nicknames?" Brooke stated, walking back to the stove, "Aw, we're so cute!" she gushed, forgetting about the small quarrel she started between Maureen and Joanne. She turned back to Maureen to say something, but stopped when she noticed Maureen had left the kitchen. "Well I think we're cute." She mumbled.

Maureen headed into the living room, only to walk in on Haley and Tyler bickering.

"Tyler, seriously stop." Haley said, pulling Tyler's arm from around her shoulders.

Tyler smirked, taking this as playfulness, "I'm your husband."

"So, sometimes I don't want to be touched." Haley said shoving him.

"What's going on?" Maureen asked, her arms crossed standing in front of Tyler watching his bright smirk quickly fall. She loved how she could intimidate him so easily.

Tyler pulled his hands to himself, tucking them away, "I'm her husband…" He said in a shaky voice.

"I was at the wedding." Maureen said taking a seat on the couch beside them.

"I'll be back." Haley mumbled and sat up, leaving the two alone in an awkward silence.

"Maureen?" Joanne called out walking into the living room moments after Haley left, causing Tyler to let out a sigh of relief.

Maureen looked up waiting for the lawyer to speak.

"Tessa is fine. She doesn't look sad to me. She's in her room playing." Joanne said.

Maureen shrugged. "Well I don't know, Joanne. Maybe the teacher isn't telling me anything. You go down there and talk to her tomorrow."

Before Joanne could reply Haley came running back into the room with a grin on her face, engulfing Joanne in a giant hug that almost lifted her off her feet.

"Whoa, Hales?" Joanne said hugging her back. "What's with the sudden mood change?"

Haley let her go and went on kissing Maureen on the cheek and then Tyler on the lips.

"First you didn't want me to touch you and now you kiss me?" Tyler asked, surprised as well as Joanne.

Haley stood before them all, her eyes bright with happiness, "You will all be happy to know that I just started my period!"

All three of them frowned, especially Tyler who sank into the couch.

"Congratulations?" Tyler cautiously said looking back and forth between all three women.

"I thought I was pregnant!" Haley gasped, "I love Kylie to death and I'm happy she is in our lives, but there is no way I am ready for another baby."

"This would explain the moodiness." Joanne pondered out loud.

"Yes and I'm sorry. I was stressed out." Haley said, "I was almost two weeks late."

Joanne nodded eyeing Haley and Tyler, "Remind me to not let you two sleep in the same bed anymore…"

"Uh pretty sure we're married." Haley said taking a seat next to her husband, not having any trouble cuddling up to him this time.

Maureen simply glared in Tyler's direction and he nodded in Joanne's direction, "I would be happy to sleep on the couch."

Maureen smiled, satisfied. She jumped up, "Well I'm ready for supper." She smiled and headed out of the living room hoping Joanne had put the whole Tessa problem aside for right now, but she didn't seem to be so lucky.

"Maureen." Joanne sighed following her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"What?" Maureen snapped getting irritated, "Can you just let it go? She missed one day of school."

"She's not handing in homework to begin with; missing a day won't help her." Joanne said.

"Joanne…" Maureen calmly began, resting her hands on her wife's shoulders, "She is in he third grade, it's not a big deal."

Joanne stayed silent for a moment, before speaking holding Maureen's gaze, "She goes tomorrow. I don't care if she puts up a fight and I have to drag her there in her pajamas. She can't get her way all the time."

"Okay, whatever, are we done now? I'm starving." Maureen said and walked away, finally making it to the kitchen. "Ew." Maureen sighed eyeing Leah and Brooke who were leaning up against the counter making out, "Maybe I'm not so hungry anymore."

Leah smiled as she pulled away, "This is for all those times I walked in on you and Mama making out in various places of the house."

"It's our house." Maureen said, "You two have a room for that. Use it." She took a seat at her spot at the kitchen table, grabbing her fork, "All right, let's eat."

Dinner seemed fine enough. Leah chatted away most of it, talking about how her and Angel were working on a clothing design together, while everyone just sat eating, having no choice really since Leah was talking a mile a minute.

"So I'm going to go over to Angels' tomorrow and work on the designs some more." Leah finally finished, letting out a breath.

"That's great, honey." Joanne said, her eyes averting to Tessa who hadn't touched much food on her plate, "Tess, are you not hungry?"

Tessa sighed, shaking her head.

"Why don't you eat some of your chicken?" Joanne suggested.

"I don't want too." Tessa said, rubbing her face with her hands.

"You have to eat something." Joanne said,

Tessa let out a small angry sigh, "I just don't want too!"

"Whoa, did Tess start her period?" Haley mumbled.

"Well you can either eat or go to bed starving." Joanne said, beginning to get irritated. "And you can finish up any undone homework you have because you're going to school tomorrow."

"No!" Tessa whined, looking towards Maureen, "Mom do I have to go?"

"Don't ask her, I'm taking you." Joanne said before Maureen could reply.

"I don't have to go." Tessa said, as she purposely elbowed her plate, knocking it off the table, causing it to shatter on the floor.

"All right, go to your room." Joanne said, "I don't understand what's gotten into you lately."

"I want to go to Ryan's." Tessa said jumping from her chair.

"Tessa what did I just say?" Joanne asked her voice rising.

"I'm going to Ryan's!" Tessa yelled,

Everyone at the dinner table went silent; surprised by the argument Tessa was putting up.

Maureen finally stood up to take action. She bent down next to Tessa, wiping the tears from her cheeks, "Go to your room, okay?"

"But mom." Tessa sighed,

"Go." Maureen sternly said

Tessa dug the palm of her hands in her eyes and quickly left the kitchen. Joanne watched on in disbelief.

"This is unbelievable!" Joanne said "She won't listen to me anymore?" tears stung her eyes as she turned to Maureen, "I get that she favors you over me. I think its adorable how she looks up to you and everything. But I'm her mother too; she has to listen to me too."

"Joanne, I'm sorry." Maureen quietly said, not sure what to say.

"Where did this sudden attitude come from?" Joanne asked with fret,

"Don't cry." Maureen said, pulling Joanne in a hug, "Tessa loves you. Something must be bothering her."

"She goes to you because you let her get away with more." Joanne mumbled,

Maureen slightly pulled away, "Joanne I understand you're upset, but please, please don't turn this into a fight."

"You baby her." Joanne said,

"Joanne, please." Maureen said.

"I'm going to take a bath." Joanne said brushing pass Maureen and up the stairs.

Maureen sighed. She couldn't believe they were getting into a fight over their own daughter. She looked back to the kitchen table, everyone silent and watching her.

"Finish eating and clean up." Maureen ordered, and quickly left the room, heading down to the basement.

Everyone looked at each other, until Tyler finally spoke.

"PMS?" He asked.

Haley, Leah and Brooke slowly turned to face him, glaring.

Tyler shrugged, "What? You can joke about it, but I can't?"

"We're girls." Brooke said, "It's our right to joke about it."

"Whatever." Tyler said, and left the kitchen.

"What's PMS?" Kylie innocently asked.

Haley eyed her daughter, she was so quiet, she totally forgot she was there. Haley looked back towards Brooke and Leah, and as if on cue all three of them burst into laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next chapter you'll find out what's bothering Tess. ;) **

**Again, thanks for R&Ring! :) **


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"All right let's go." Joanne sternly said her arms crossed holding down Tessa's bloodshot gaze. She wondered why her eyes looked so tired, but she assumed it was from being so miserable these past few days, so she shrugged it off and pointing towards the door.

Tessa huffed, and finally gave in, realizing she wasn't going to win this fight, so she marched out of the house and to the car with a frown on her face, wishing Maureen was up to help her out.

Tessa didn't speak the entire car ride to school, and didn't say goodbye to Joanne as she jumped out and slowly walked into the building. She didn't even participate during class either, nor did she go out and enjoy recess with the other kids. That's when Mrs. Adams realized that something was bothering Tessa.

The teacher sat at her desk observing Tessa. She hadn't seen her smile once today. She was just sitting at her desk doodling. Finally she stood up wanting to find out what was wrong.

"Tess?"

Tessa's head snapped up, startled by the sudden voice.

Mrs. Adams walked over to her, bending down to be eye level, "What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing." Tessa quietly said.

Mrs. Adams reached out, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, "You can tell me you know. You can trust me." She assured, "Are some of the kids picking on you?"

"No." Tessa said, looking back down at her scribbles.

"Well what is it?" Mrs. Adams asked in the kindest voice she could muster up, wanting to help Tessa out.

"I don't want to be here." Tessa finally said, pausing for a moment, until finally looking up to make eye contact with her teacher, "I want to be home to say bye to my mom or to go with her this time."

Mrs. Adams scrunched up her face with confusion. She stood up only to take a seat across from her, "Is you're mom leaving?"

Tessa shrugged, "I don't know. That's what I heard my Mama say. My Mama told her to leave before and I wasn't allowed to see her. And then I heard them fighting again and she said the same thing." She explained, her voice tightening, tears stinging her eyes.

"Was this after your car accident?" Mrs. Adams asked.

Tessa nodded, "I went home and she wasn't there. This time I want to go with her."

"But if you're at school you can't." Mrs. Adams said almost to herself. She stopped for a minute to think, before reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder, "Honey, your parents seem fine to me. I talked to your mom the other day remember?"

"But you don't live with us." Tessa said, tears beginning to leak from her eyes. She tried to wipe them away, but there was too much now, it was like a waterfall. Her lip began to quiver, her eyes drenched, "Can I go home?" She sobbed.

"Sweetie, come here." Mrs. Adams said, opening her arms. Tessa accepted the hug, hiding her face on her teacher's shoulder. "I'm going to call your parents, okay?"

Tessa only nodded, and let out her emotions, trying her best to calm down. Once she stopped crying, Mrs. Adams walked her down the office called Joanne _and _Maureen both to come down to the school and waited with Tessa until they arrived. She was going to make sure they sorted this out. She had a feeling Tessa received the wrong message about what was going on with her parents, and she wanted to clear everything up for the clearly stressed eight-year-old.

Joanne and Maureen briskly walked down the hallway, finding Tessa hunched against the bench, her eyes red and puffy.

"What's wrong?" Joanne asked Mrs. Adams who was still with her, Tessa wasted no time in throwing her arms around Maureen.

"I think I know what's bothering Tessa." Mrs. Adams said, "If you allow me, I'd like to try and help you out? I found someone to teach my class and the principal said we could use his office for privacy."

Joanne shared a small look with Maureen who slightly shrugged, so Joanne nodded in the redhead's direction, "Yes, of course."

They all took a seat in the principal's office.

"So what's exactly wrong?" Maureen asked, holding Tessa close, "The kids are bullying her aren't they?"

"No, nothing like that." Mrs. Adams said, "Tessa has been so moody lately because of a small problem at home, which I think is just a misunderstanding."

Joanne's eyes widened, she wouldn't have thought anything like that, "What kind of misunderstanding?"

"She thinks Maureen is going to leave again." Mrs. Adams said, "Which is why she doesn't want to come to school. She want's to stay home incase Maureen does leave again, so she can go with her…or at least say goodbye."

Maureen's eyebrows rose, looking down towards Tessa, "Babe, I'm not going anywhere."

"That's not what Mama said." Tessa pouted.

Joanne quickly looked towards her daughter, confused, "Tessa I'm not going to kick Mom out."

"You did before, and you said you'd do it again!" Tessa said, getting angry.

"When? Who'd you hear this from?" Joanne asked,

Tessa sighed, getting stressed out from this, "I seen you two in your bedroom." She said and finally shared her memory:

_Flashback: _

_Tessa happily bounced up the stairs, with Flo in her arms, heading to her room to play, however when she reached the top of the stairs she heard arguing coming from her parents bedroom. Slowly she crept to the door, eavesdropping on what was going on. _

_"Seriously, Maureen?" Joanne asked a bit disappointed, swatting Maureen with the magazines. "Am I not good enough or something!?"_

_"Baby, you're wonderful!" Maureen said, ducking from the blows, "I hardly ever look at them! I only use them when you're sick or gone on business trips and when I can't have you. Come on you know me, I have a high sex drive. I need to let it out somehow. And when you can't help me…I use those for encouragement."_

_Tessa peered inside, watching as Joanne hit Maureen with a magazine making her upset, but what was even more upsetting was when she heard Joanne say, _

_"I ought to kick you out of the house for this…" Joanne smirked a hint of playfulness hidden in her voice._

_Tessa didn't see the smirk, nor did she catch the playfulness in Joanne's voice, the eight-year-old immediately thought the worse, Maureen was leaving again. She couldn't bear the thought of not having her Mommy around. The last time it made her miserable. Tears stun her eyes as she sulked to her room, climbing on the bed. She sure didn't feel like playing anymore. _

End Flashback:

Tessa cuddled against Maureen's chest, holding onto her tightly, "It's not fair. We only just got her back." She sobbed.

"Tess, honey." Joanne began, climbing out of her chair to get closer, "You misunderstood. I was only joking around with Mommy. I'm not kicking her out of the house."

Tessa slowly turned to face Joanne, her eyes wet and tired, "You're not?" She quietly asked.

Joanne reached out; wiping her tears away, "No, she's staying home." She locked eyes with Maureen, smiling, "For good."

"You promise?" Tessa asked.

"I promise, Tessa." Joanne sincerely said.

Maureen decided to join in at this time, "Is this why you've been so moody lately?"

Tessa only nodded.

"You were mad at me weren't you?" Joanne asked, finally understanding why she was getting more of the wrath rather than Maureen, "So you didn't listen."

"I'm sorry." Tessa whispered, still in Maureen's arms.

Mrs. Adams watched on with a smile, happy they seemed to work things out. But she decided to add in her two cents. "I know it may not be any of my business, but I think you two should maybe reassure Tessa that something as big as Maureen leaving the house will never happen again."

"We will for sure have a talk about that." Joanne said, standing up to shake the teacher's hand, "Thanks so much for calling us down here."

"Not a problem." Mrs. Adams smiled. "Anything to help."

Tessa slightly pulled back, her eyes even more red than before, "Can I go home with you guys? I feel tired."

Joanne studied her for a moment, coming to the conclusion that her daughter in fact did look exhausted. "Have you been sleeping?"

"Sometimes." Tessa answered, "I would wait up in bed to see if Mom was leaving so I could go with her."

"Through the whole night?" Maureen asked surprised.

Tessa only nodded, leaning her head back down on Maureen's shoulder, her eyes beginning to droop shut. She was finally able to relax knowing Maureen wasn't going anywhere, and it made her very sleepy. Joanne's heart melted, she couldn't believe one small argument she had with Maureen could cause so much stress in an eight-year-olds life.

"Joanne, she's coming home with us." Maureen stated, not caring if the lawyer was going to get mad. But Joanne agreed right away, nodding.

"Yeah of course." Joanne replied, running a hand through Tessa's hair.

They said their goodbyes to the teacher and headed out of the school and to their car.

"So all of that, over one little argument." Maureen said opening the car door and carefully laying Tessa down in the backseat.

"I know." Joanne said, "I feel so bad."

"Pookie, you had no idea." Maureen said wrapping her arms around Joanne's waist, "She didn't tell us what was wrong. For all we knew it was a problem at school."

"But it wasn't. It was a problem at home, and we didn't even know." Joanne said, her own tears stinging her eyes, "I caused her all that stress. Eight-year-olds aren't supposed to stress."

"Baby, it's okay." Maureen said, kissing her forehead, "It's over now. We figured out what was wrong and solved the problem. She's fine now."

"I know." Joanne quietly replied, leaning her head against Maureen's forehead. They stayed like that for a few moments, for Joanne's sake, she needed the comfort, until finally they climbed in the car and headed on home.

"I was thinking…" Maureen began, looking in Joanne's direction.

"Uh oh…" Joanne joked, earning a playful slap on the shoulder from Maureen.

"Seriously." Maureen said, "Maybe you should spend some more time with Tessa." Joanne glanced at her confused, and then looked back towards the road, causing Maureen to quickly add, "I'm not saying you don't spend time with her, you're a great mother, Joanne, we have two other kids at home to prove it. All I'm saying is, maybe you two should go out and have a Mama Daughter day. Kind of like how me and Tessa have our best friend day."

Joanne smiled, liking the idea. "I think that sounds like a great idea, honeybear. After all this, I think we need a Mama Daughter day."

"I know." Maureen smiled proudly.

The next little bit was filled with a comfortable silence, until Maureen pouted and turned towards Joanne.

"But, Pookie?" Maureen began, Joanne quickly glancing at her,

"What?" Joanne smirked,

"Don't steal her from me." Maureen stated, "_I'm _her best friend." She said, "You already walked Haley down the aisle for her wedding I'm hoping Tessa wants me to do the same for her one day."

Joanne smiled. She reached over grabbing Maureen's hand, "Don't worry babe, I won't steal her. Besides, I don't think she can be stolen from you. She made such a big deal about you leaving."

Maureen nodded, "That's true." She smiled, "I'm pretty sweet, huh?"

Joanne laughed, squeezing Maureen's hand, "So sweet."

Maureen kissed the back of Joanne's hand and leaned back in her seat and the three drove the rest of the way home in a relaxed silence. Happy that at least for now, everything in the Jefferson-Johnson family was all right again.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"What are you and Tessa going to do tomorrow?" Maureen curiously asked as she climbed into bed, watching Joanne as she pulled her pajamas on, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know." Joanne stated, "I was thinking the Zoo would be fun."

Maureen instantly pouted, "Aw, I want to go to the Zoo. Can I come?"

"That will defeat the purpose of our Mama Daughter Day if you come." Joanne smirked, sliding into bed next to Maureen.

"But Pookie, I love the Zoo." Maureen whined,

"Baby, you're _acting_ like a baby." Joanne said kissing her wife quickly on the lips, but the diva's pout was still there, causing Joanne's eyes to roll, "Fine I won't take her to the Zoo. I'll wait until we all can go as a family."

Maureen brightly smiled, quickly kissing Joanne back, before snuggling up to her, "Thanks."

Joanne reached out turning off the bedside lamp, before cuddling Maureen close. They each closed their eyes, settling into bed, the room nice and quiet, until-

"Just remember," Maureen began, "She's still my best friend."

Joanne lowly laughed, kissing the top of her head, "I know, Honeybear. I know."

The next morning Tessa sat at the Kitchen table with a big plate of breakfast food in front of her. She smiled happily as she dug into her pancakes, stuffing her mouth full of food. This was definitely a great way to start her day out with her Mama.

"Good?" Joanne asked, smiling in Tessa's direction, loading her own plate with food.

"Yeah." Tessa replied with her mouth full, almost loosing a few bites, but she used her fork to pushed the chewed up pancakes back in.

"Baby, don't eat so much, you're going to choke." Joanne stated, as she neatly cut her pancakes up, and skillfully put them in her mouth without getting a single drop of syrup on her face, unlike the eight-year-old sitting across from her, who had syrup all over her face and shirt.

"Aw, you guys made pancakes?" Maureen asked, only now joining them.

"I didn't think you'd be up this early." Joanne stated, "Sorry, honeybear. There's some left over batter if you want to make some for yourself."

"I can never make pancakes for some reason. I always end up burning them…" Maureen replied.

"I'll make them for you." Brooke suddenly chimed in, entering the kitchen with a sleepy Leah following behind her.

"This chick loves to cook." Leah mumbled, taking a seat next to Tess. "Why are you up so early?"

"Mama is taking me out for the day." Tessa replied, jumping out of her chair, wiping her face clean with her sleeve, "I'm gonna go get ready, Mama!" She called out as she ran down the hallway, and up the stairs.

Joanne smiled, "I'm kind of nervous."

"She's your daughter." Maureen said, flopping in Joanne's lap, stealing a few bites of her pancakes.

"I know, but she's always hanging out with you." Joanne said, "I have to live up to the kind of fun you two have together."

"Not necessarily." Haley said as she entered the kitchen a few seconds later, with Kylie balancing on her hip, clearly overhearing the conversation, "You two are different people, and as kids_, your kids_, we realize that you each provide us with different advice and different ways of having fun."

Leah gave her a disbelieving look, "How do you come up with stuff like that?"

"I'm smart." Haley stated, "I'm sorry that didn't work out for you."

Leah gasped at the insult, punching Haley in the shoulder, causing Haley to hit her back, until they both ended up in a small slapping fight.

"All right, enough." Joanne said, and both girls stopped. "I just hope my fun is fun enough for Tessa."

"It will be, Mama." Leah assured, "I always have fun with you."

"Me too." Haley agreed,

"Do you girls have fun with me?" Maureen asked her eyes big and hopeful.

"Tons." Haley and Leah answered at the same time.

Maureen smiled proudly, leaning back wrapping her arm around Joanne's shoulders, "We're good parents, huh?"

"Yes we are, Honeybear." Joanne smirked, placing a quick peck on her lips.

"Ready, Mama!" Tessa announced,

"All right." Joanne said climbing out from under Maureen, "You girls behave for your Mom. We'll be back later." She declared, kissing everyone on the cheek, but before she could leave, Brooke cleared her throat.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Brooke asked, sticking her cheek out, tapping it, "I'm apart of this family too."

Leah rolled her eyes, "Can you get over your fantasy already?"

"What fantasy? I feel left out is all." Brooke innocently smiled, her smile only getting wider as Joanne quickly pecked her on the cheek.

Joanne and Tessa said one more round of goodbyes, until finally they were out the door.

Their day began great. Joanne took Tessa to a craft class for parents and their kids, and together they worked as Mama and daughter to make a Popsicle picture frame for Maureen, which said: To Mommy, love Tessa and Mama. Tessa was pretty excited about that because it was a present for Maureen. After that they played a round of Mini-Golf, went for ice cream, Joanne bought Tessa a new action figure, (since Tessa didn't really enjoy Barbie's) and then they ended their eventful day by catching dinner and a movie and then headed on home.

"Mama?" Tessa sweetly said as she took Joanne's hand and hopped out of the car.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Joanne smiled, the two of them walking up the driveway hand in hand.

"I had the best day with you today." Tessa smiled,

"Me too, baby girl." Joanne grinned; happy the two of them were back on good terms. She bent down and gave her a hug, slightly pulling away after a moment, "Why don't you go find a picture to put in that frame, and then you can give it to Mommy?" she suggested.

"Okay!" Tessa brightly nodded and sprinted off towards the house.

Joanne entered the house right behind her, finding Maureen sprawled out on the couch, half asleep with a pizza box in front of her.

"Supper?" Joanne questioned, sitting on the edge of the coffee table.

"Yeah." Maureen nodded, "Everyone went out. Haley was suddenly inspired to have a family day with Kylie and Tyler, and Brooke and Leah went to meet up with some old friends from high school or whatever."

Joanne raised a brow, "Their not druggies are they?" She joked.

Maureen smirked, sitting up, pulling Joanne on her lap, "I'm lonely, Pookie." She pouted, dragging her nose up Joanne's neck, until she reached her jaw where she used her mouth to place slow, gentle kisses up to her ear. "Did you two have fun, today?"

"Yeah, we did." Joanne whispered her eyes fluttering shut, due to the pleasant closeness of Maureen.

"So my idea was brilliant then?" Maureen smirked, nuzzling her nose in Joanne's neck.

"Very." Joanne answered, combing her fingers through Maureen's hair.

Maureen smiled, "Good." She lifted her head up, leaning forward, pressing her lips against Joanne's, only pulling away when they heard tiny footsteps running their way.

"Mom! We have a present for you." Tessa excitedly announced, presenting Maureen with the homemade picture frame.

"For me!?" Maureen cheerfully asked.

"Yeah huh! Mama and me made it for you." Tessa answered.

Maureen flipped the frame over, smiling with delight at her gift, and the picture inside, which was of Joanne and Tessa standing in front of the house. Joanne had her arms wrapped around Tessa from behind, and they were both smiling beautiful smiles at the camera. Maureen's heart fluttered with joy. It was such a thoughtful present. If someone told her twenty-years ago she'd get this excited over a Popsicle picture frame, she wouldn't have believed them.

"Thanks, you guys." Maureen sincerely said, hugging them both. "I love it."

"You're welcome." Tessa smiled, happy Maureen loved her present. Soon her attention switched to Joanne, "Mama, will you read me a bedtime story before I go to bed later tonight?"

"I thought you were too old for those?" Joanne asked,

Tessa shrugged, "But I want you too. Please?"

"For sure." Joanne smiled,

"Okay, I'm going to go play with my new toy!" Tessa said and bounced out of the living room.

"So it went _really_ well I see." Maureen smiled.

"Definitely." Joanne nodded, "But don't worry, she's still your best friend."

Maureen grinned, "Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry the chapter seemed to end weird... hoped you enjoyed! **


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry for the update delay...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 40

"Mmm." Leah moaned, her eyes closed her body cocooned in Brooke's warm arms. "This is nice."

Brooke smiled, pulling Leah closer, "Definitely a nice way to wake up in the morning."

"You know in a way I'm happy I was fired from my job." Leah stated, "I don't have to wake up early to go to work and leave our warm bed."

"Very true." Brooke groggily said her mind still half asleep.

"I can't wait until we're married and our kids sneak in the room and want to cuddle with us." Leah grinned; totally unaware that she had shocked Brooke awake.

"Kids?" Brooke nearly whispered her eyes wide.

"Yeah." Leah said, curling her ankle around Brooke's leg, soothingly gliding it up and down. "Haley and I used to sneak into Mama and Mom's room when we were little. We would climbed on the bed and pry ourselves in between them and all four of us would sleep the morning away. We still do it now actually with Tessa. I hope our kids do the same with us."

"Our kids?" Brooke asked rolling out of bed, rapidly standing up.

"Brooke!?" Leah called out disbelievingly and a little upset her warmth was suddenly gone.

"We're married all of a sudden!?" Brooke spit out. "One second I'm snuggling in bed with my girlfriend and the next I'm married with children! When did we get married!? And who gave birth to these kids!?"

"Brooke calm down." Leah said, "I don't mean anytime soon, but someday I would like to have a family with you."

"Someday?" Brooke asked panicky.

"Yeah, don't you ever think about it?" Leah asked,

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, but kids? I absolutely do not think about having kids."

"Don't freak out about it!" Leah stated,

"I'm not freaking out." Brooke said, clearly freaking out, "I just don't think that far ahead in the future, it's a little intimidating. I haven't even gone to College yet, I don't even know what kind of career I want let alone be married with children."

"Do you want to be married with me?" Leah asked, almost scared for the answer.

"Of course." Brooke said, "Look, Leah lets just not talk about this right now, please."

"Let's not turn it into a fight either." Leah added,

"We won't." Brooke said turning to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Leah asked,

"Work." Brooke replied,

Leah sighed, trying to follow her out the door, "You don't start till five!" She looked at the clock, "its only nine thirty…AM!" but it was too late, Brooke had left the bedroom.

Upstairs, Maureen and Joanne were seated on the couch; Maureen was half asleep wondering why she was up so early listening as Haley gave them a long speech. Maureen wasn't even sure what Haley was talking about anymore.

"So I think it's only fair that you two spend more time with Tyler. Or include him in more things." Haley said crossing her arms, "Well Mom anyway. Mama you're a really great mother-in-law." She smiled, but soon she glared in Maureen's direction, "But Mom, I think you should be a little more talkative to Tyler, hang out with him or something, please?"

Maureen's eyes drooped shut, until Joanne elbowed her in the side, causing her to jolt awake, "What? Yeah whatever."

"I mean, Tyler has never said anything don't think he's asked me to come talk to you guys, but you both act like you want to bang Brooke. I think it's only fair you give Tyler more attention." Haley explained.

"Haley, why do you have to be so foul?" Joanne asked,

Maureen's eyebrow rose with delight, "Threesom-"

"Don't even say it!" Joanne said, covering Maureen's mouth, "Twenty-some years later and you still want a threesome?"

"It doesn't hurt to try." Maureen winked, standing up.

"So you'll do it then?" Haley asked with hopeful eyes.

Maureen quickly snapped her head in Haley's direction, "Have a threesome with Mama and Broo-"

"No!" Haley quickly cut her off, "Include Tyler in more stuff you do."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Maureen mumbled, heading out of the living room, almost getting knocked down by Brooke, "Hey!"

"Watch it!" Brooke snapped, and fled out the door.

Maureen scoffed, surprised by the attitude, "Well, you're not going to get a threesome with that attitude!"

Later that night, Maureen and Joanne were fooling around in bed, finally getting some alone time together. Maureen moaned happily as Joanne flipped her on her back and intensified their make out session. Joanne slipped her hand up the front of Maureen's shirt, dragging her nails across Maureen's toned stomach-

"Mama?"

Maureen sighed when Joanne pulled away, "Pretend we're sleeping, she'll go away." Maureen whispered, pulling Joanne's face back to hers.

Leah knocked on the door once more, "Mama, I don't care if you're fooling around with Mom, I want to come in!" She demanded her voice full of tears.

"I'm coming." Joanne said and climbed off the bed, rushing for the door,

"Fuuuuck." Maureen whined, pulling her shirt down. "Our kids have such great timing for having problems."

Joanne simply glared at her before opening the door, quickly getting attacked in a hug.

"Brooke isn't home yet!" Leah said with fret, hiding her tear covered face on Joanne's neck, "She was supposed to be home from work two hours ago! And she like freaked out before she left today! She left like 5 million hours before work too might I mention."

"Why'd she freak out?" Joanne asked, guiding her to the bed.

Leah sniffled, and took a deep breath and then very quickly ranted about her little morning conversation she had with Brooke.

"Déjà vu." Joanne couldn't help but chuckle.

"I do not find this funny." Leah huffed, falling back on the bed, curling up against Maureen, "Go find her Mama."

"She'll come back." Joanne assured lying next to Leah, "Trust me; Mom had the same reaction when I first mentioned marriage. Did we ever tell you about our commitment ceremony?"

"Yes." Leah pouted, slapping Maureen's shoulder and rolling over so she was now curled against Joanne.

"Hey, you weren't even adopted yet! You can't get mad." Maureen pouted.

"I just want Brooke home." Leah sobbed,

Joanne wrapped an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her back. She was able to calm Leah down a bit until there was a loud bang at the front down, causing everyone to jump.

"What was that?" Joanne asked.

"Someone's at the door?" Maureen wondered.

"Go check it out." Joanne said motioning for Maureen to go.

"Why me?" Maureen pouted, but asked no further questions when Joanne sent her a warning glare. "Fine." She said and headed out of the bedroom, meeting a shirtless Tyler in the hallway who was carrying a baseball bat.

Tyler stopped, "Haley sent me to check."

Maureen smirked, "With a baseball bat?"

Tyler dropped the bat, and shrugged, "Just in case."

"Come on." Maureen said and the two descended the stairs. Maureen looked outside before unlocking the door, "It's all right, it's just Brooke." She said opening the door letting the girl in the house with Mark behind her.

"Hey." Mark said, "She's drunk." He groggily informed her. Clearly he was awoken from his sleep. "Good night." He waved and headed back home.

"I'm wasted." Brooke said falling into Maureen, hanging off her shoulders.

"I can smell it." Maureen said catching the girl before she hit the ground. "You need some water and a bed."

"Where's Leah?" Brooke slurred, "Please, where is she?"

"Brooke!?" Leah shouted from the top of the stairs, "Where the hell were you!"

"Leah!" Brooke smiled turning and heading for the stairs, but she fell before them landing on her knees, "Baby I'm sorry for freaking out this morning, please don't be mad."

"How can I not be mad!?" Leah asked, "You freak out on me, leave for work eight hours before your shift, and then don't come home on time with out telling me where you are!"

"I was at work and I stayed a little later to have a couple of drinks!" Brooke said, "It's all right I didn't drive, I'm not a drunk driver like your Mom."

Maureen's face fell, the sentence hitting hard. Tears actually brimmed her eyes.

"Go to bed Brooke, I don't want to talk to you like this." Leah said and headed back into the master bedroom with Joanne.

"But Leah!" Brooke whined running a hand through her hair.

"Brooke, come on, I'll help you to bed." Tyler said, figuring Maureen probably wasn't in the mood to take care of her right now.

"Take this too." Maureen said, handing Tyler a bottle of vodka which belonged to Brooke.

"I'll take care of it." Tyler assured, and ushered Brooke down the stairs.

Maureen sighed, taken a moment to breath. The past sure had a way of sneaking up on you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know the Brooke/Leah topic probably seems a little over done, (MoJo stories) but I thought it would be fun for the young couple! Don't worry though, I'm not going to drag it out.**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Maureen stood at the window in the living room, just staring outside, her mind racing through this year alone and how much drama surrounded it, how much drama she herself had caused.

"Uh, she's sleeping."

Maureen jumped out of her daze, turning around to face Tyler, her eyes watery.

"In the bathroom." Tyler added, "Downstairs."

Maureen nodded, turning back around to look out the window once more. Tyler was about to go back upstairs and back to bed until Maureen spun around, her face full of concern.

"Am I a terrible person?" Maureen asked, her voice quivering, "Brooke seems to think so if she brought _that_ up again." Maureen quickly wiped her tears, "I mean everyone is allowed to make mistakes right?"

Tyler slowly took a step closer, not sure what to do. He was going to answer, but Maureen kept on talking before he had the chance.

"I'm a good mother right?" Maureen asked, "I didn't mean to get so carried away with my drinking, I didn't mean to put Tessa in danger, and I didn't mean to hit Joanne…"

"Haley loves you as her mother." Tyler lowly stated,

Maureen shook her head, sinking onto the couch, burying her face in her hands.

Tyler sat next to her, letting out a ragged breath, "Can I tell you something lame?"

"Sure." Maureen mumbled.

"You want to know why I research the places I'm going to buy out, when I'm doing retail with my dad?"

Maureen scoffed, "Please tell me…" She sarcastically replied.

"Because…" Tyler sighed scratching the back of neck before finally blurting, "Because of you." Maureen's head whipped in his direction, curiosity burning in her eyes, so he carried on, "My dad shared the story of that one Christmas Eve and your protest. You defended Tent City."

"It was their home…my home." Maureen stated

"Exactly. I don't want to be going around and buying out people's homes, and turning it into something they can't afford." Tyler replied, "So I do my research."

"Because of me?" Maureen disbelievingly asked.

"Yeah." Tyler smirked, "I don't know if it makes sense, but yeah. And so you were an alcoholic," He shrugged "You did bounce back and fought it, and you fought for your family. I admire you. Why do you think I'm so intimidated? Haley grew up with such a strong mother, two strong mothers." He added, "I just really hope I am able to live up to you guys and provide my family with the same strength and support you and Joanne have given your children."

Maureen smiled, her tears dried and cleared, "Well, you took responsibility when you impregnated my daughter even though you were both young…I say that is something to be proud of and shows strength."

Tyler simply smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for the talk, Tyler." Maureen stated, "I think I'm going to get back to bed."

Tyler nodded, "Okay, night."

"Night." Maureen smirked, heading out of the living room, surprised to see Haley standing there with a smile on her face, having heard the entire conversation. Maureen kissed her on the cheek before saying, "You picked a good one, Hales." She squeezed her arm and retreated to her bedroom.

Haley joined Tyler in the living room, giving him a tender kiss on the lips, "I love you."

Tyler pulled Haley in his arms, and the two lay on the couch, "I love you too." he whispered, and the both of the fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Brooke slowly sat up in bed, groaning in the process, remembering the gist of last night. She pitched the bridge of her nose, trying to force her headache and the small dizziness away, with not much luck.

"Why do I drink?" She asked out loud to herself.

"Hey, Brooke."

Brooke's head snapped up in the direction of Haley, who was leaning against her bedroom doorframe with her arms crossed, seeming a bit tense.

Brooke put her head in her hands, "Hey." She mumbled.

"Did you have fun last night?" Haley bitterly asked.

"Not really…" Brooke quietly replied, "You want to keep it down a bit, Haley?"

"No." Haley bluntly stated, marching into the room, "You need to go and apologize to my mom, though!" she snapped,

"What?" Brooke asked, "Why, what'd I do?"

"Well along with worrying my sister to death about where you were, you also managed to take a blow at my mom when you stumbled in drunk last night." Haley said, standing in front of Brooke, not sounding happy at all.

"What are you taking about?" Brooke asked, not remembering that part too well.

"You shouted it out for all to hear." Haley said, "You know how hard my mom has fought to over come her problem. It was a rough time for the family and there you go bringing it up again!"

"Look, Haley, I didn't mean anything by it, I was drunk." Brooke insisted. "You say things you don't really mean when you've had a few too many."

"Well those words that you didn't mean to say, hurt my mom, and you _will_ apologize to her." Haley said, and began to walk away not letting Brooke have another word. Just when Brooke thought Haley was gone, Haley popped her head back in the door, to add, "And you'll apologize to my sister!"

Brooke jumped at the harsh voice. "She's such a Johnson." She muttered, clasping on the bed, feeling like such an ass for how she acted last night.

An hour later, Brooke made her way up stairs in search of water, finding Haley, Leah, Tyler and Maureen all in the kitchen.

"Morning." Brooke greeted, but no one said anything, Haley just glared at her, waiting for her to start saying sorry. "Can I make you guys breakfast?"

"Where were you?!" Leah shouted, slapping Brooke's shoulder, not able to hold back.

Brooke flinched, "Downstairs-"

"Don't be a smartass, I mean last night!" Leah said.

"I told you, I stayed after work and had a few drinks. I'm sorry I never called, Leah." Brooke said, just about ready to fall on her knees. "Look I was just a little shaken up about you mentioning the whole family thing. I would love to one day start a family with you, but first I'd like to actually go to school, so I can get a career, to take care of my family! And most importantly, I want to be able to take care of you…" She whispered. "I just had a freak out." Brooke stated, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I just won't freak out anymore…I won't even talk anymore if you just forgive me…please? I have a huge hangover and I just want to sleep it off and cuddle with you all day…"

Leah stood with her arms crossed, her eyes glued to Brooke, a scowl on her face, but suddenly it turned into a small smirk, "You _do_ want a family with me?"

"One day." Brooke said, "Not soon though…" She truthfully answered.

Leah twirled her blonde hair around her index finger, "And you _do_ want to marry me?"

"Again, yes, one day." Brooke answered, "I would be proud to call you my wife."

Leah flung her arms around Brooke, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. She kissed her on the lips before pulling back, "I'm still a little pissed at you because you had me worried sick, but with a little cuddling and kisses, I'm sure I will forgive you."

Brooke smiled, satisfied that fight had cleared over quickly, "Meet you downstairs?"

Leah nodded, and detached from Brooke, bouncing out of the kitchen and to their bedroom.

Haley raised a brow in Brooke's direction, and then pointed to Maureen who was sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine.

"I'm going…" Brooke sighed, slowly walking to the table. "Mrs. J?"

"Yes?" Maureen quietly asked, not evening looking up at Brooke.

"I'm sorry…" Brooke said, "I'm sorry." She said again more clearly and loudly. "I didn't mean anything by the comment I made last night. It was more a clarity statement for Leah. I made it home safely-"

"With out getting into a drunken car crash." Maureen cut her off, "Brooke, I get it. You still think of me as a drunk who put my family in danger."

"I don't think of you like that…" Brooke said, and then added, "Anymore."

Maureen finally made eye contact.

"My father was a drunken bastard who abused me, how do you think I felt about you when you were all…alcohol crazed." Brooke stated.

"My mom wasn't crazed." Haley said, overhearing the conversation.

Maureen looked up, "Haley, it's okay."

"Look, me talking isn't making anything better." Brooke said, "I actually admire you for getting help and fighting this. And I guess me coming home drunk with a half bottle of vodka wasn't very…smart on my part, and saying what I said last night was low, so what I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry. I'm seriously sorry." Brooke said her eyes locked with Maureen's, "You and Joanne have been nothing but nice to me, you gave me shelter, food, you beat the shit out of my dad," She smirked, "And you let me sleep with your daughter." She added her smile growing, causing Maureen to lightly laugh.

Maureen nodded, "Okay."

"Okay?" Brooke asked, wondering what that meant, hoping it was a good okay.

"I was your age once, and you seriously remind me…of me…" Maureen stated, "I get it and I accept your apology."

"Thanks." Brooke said, jumping up and running around to hug her. "For a minute I seriously thought Haley was going to kick my ass or something for causing all this trouble…"

"She may not be blood, but she is a Johnson." Maureen smiled, winking in Haley's direction, who seemed to calm down. "Now go cuddle my daughter." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Brooke smirked, and left the kitchen in a hurry, eager to hold Leah in her arms.

"Everything is good?" Haley asked, walking over to Maureen.

"Yes." Maureen answered pulling Haley in her lap, "I'm a grown woman you know, you don't have to look out for me."

"You may not think so, but I do." Haley said,

"Mom?" Tessa suddenly called out, entering the dinning room from the backyard through the sliding glass doors, Ryan following behind her, both of them covered in mud.

Maureen turned to face her, surprised the two were playing outside since it was rainy.

Tessa smiled holding out a tin can, "Want to buy a worm?"

"Oh God." Maureen squeaked, jumping out of her chair, hiding behind Haley, "Okay Hales, you want to look out for me? Go get your Mama, and tell her she needs to give Tessa a bath."

"I'm on it." Haley smirked, and ran in search of Joanne.

"There five bucks." Tessa said walking forward.

"Tessa, go put those slimy things outside." Maureen said, "Mama is going to shit a brick if she finds you in here like that!"

"Okay…" Tessa said, retreating outside.

Maureen shivered, shaking her hair out, making sure nothing was in her wavy locks. She too used to go hunting for worms when she was Tessa's age…until little Roger Davis put a few in her hair, giving Maureen a worm phobia for life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

**MEH! ((sigh)) I just didn't not like this chapter...lol...I hope some of you did though. ;) **

**Okay, how many of you would like some visuals of what the OC's look like? Which was suggested by _Sev's Girl Forever_. :) **

**I almost have everyone, I'm just having a hard time finding a Tessa picture and a Kylie one. **

**Until next time! Have a great Morning/Day/Evening. **

**GorgeousSmile. **


	42. Chapter 42

**If you wander on over to my profile, you'll see I have pictures up of Leah, Haley, Brooke, Tyler, Cora, and Ryan. I sadly can not find any good pictures of Tessa and Kylie as of right now...but I'm looking! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Chapter 42

It was a quiet Thursday night in the Jefferson-Johnson household…for once. They were all downstairs in the basement, each snuggling their lovers, besides Tessa and Kylie, but they were sharing the big comfy chair, both leaning against each other asleep.

Maureen wasn't paying any attention to the show they were currently watching, she was just enjoying the comfort of being in Joanne's arms, letting her mind wander. Finally after much thought, Maureen lifted her head from Joanne's chest, eyeing Tyler.

"Tyler?"

Tyler quickly pulled his hands from Haley's waists, lifting them in defense, "I'm sorry!"

Maureen smirked, "It's okay she's your wife, I don't care anymore…" She stated, watching as he relaxed and placed his arms around Haley again, "Which brings me to my question, did you have a bachelor party?"

"Yeah." Tyler said, "It wasn't anything big, my buddies took me out for a couple of drinks."

"Just a couple?" Maureen asked, baffled by the reply. "Did you get wasted?"

"Not really…maybe a small buzz." Tyler stated.

"What? Just a buzz? It was your last night of being single!" Maureen said sitting up in between Joanne's legs, "You know what I did for my bachelorette party?"

"What?" Tyler asked,

"I don't remember, because I was wasted!" Maureen excitedly exclaimed,

"Maureen calm down, the kids are sleeping." Joanne stated,

"I didn't have a bachelorette party." Haley pouted.

"We should throw you one!" Brooke shouted, almost knocking Leah off of her due to her excitement.

Maureen nodded with enthusiasm, "Okay, here's the plan, I'll be in charge of Tyler's and you be in charge of Haley's!"

"But they're already married." Leah groggily stated,

"But they didn't do it properly." Maureen said almost whining, "Even Mama had bachelorette party."

"I did…" Joanne smiled, almost blushing, since Mimi and Angel ordered her a stripper, and there was lots of alcohol involved, but she was no where near as drunk as Maureen was.

"So are you two up for it!?" Maureen asked,

Joanne sighed, "Maureen I don't want you around all that alcohol."

"But Pookie," She pouted leaning down to kiss her on the lips, "Please, Collins will be there too, he'll make sure I only drink water…I'll be like the DD. I know how to have fun with out getting wasted." She assured, she nuzzled their noses together, "Please?"

"Fine." Joanne sighed.

"Yes!" Maureen shouted jumping up, "You two are in right?"

Haley and Tyler looked at each other, shrugging, "Yeah, we're in." Haley replied,

"Good, I'm going to go call Collins!" Maureen happily said and ran up the stairs,

"This will be fun." Leah insisted, with a smirk, her and Brooke smiling at each other.

"Just remember, Haley is only eighteen." Joanne firmly stated.

"We know." Leah and Brooke said at the same time before retreating for their room.

"Tyler!?" Maureen called out, "Have you ever been to the Cat Scratch Club?"

"No." Tyler answered.

All you could hear was faint laughter coming from Maureen from upstairs, splashing Tyler with a look of concern.

"Should I be scared?" Tyler asked.

Joanne smiled, looking in his direction, "Maybe a little."

The following week, Collins, Tyler, Roger, Mark, Maureen and even Benny were gathered at the loft.

"You guys, remember…he's my son." Benny stated.

"We know." Collins grinned, patting Tyler's shoulder, shifting his eyes to Maureen.

"Hey, none of that…" Benny said pointing an accusing finger between the two best friends, "I've seen that look before."

"Yeah, we all ended up in jail." Mark said clutching his scarf tight.

"I'm going to end up in jail?" Tyler asked swallowing hard.

"Don't worry; we're not doing anything crazy." Maureen assured him.

"And if we do, it's just a nightly visit." Roger smirked in Tyler's direction, putting his guitar aside, "So when do we leave?"

"Now!" Maureen shouted, and all of a sudden Collins grabbed Tyler's arms and pulled them behind his back, while Roger blindfolded him.

"Oh god…" Tyler whimpered slightly scared of what might happen tonight.

"Open up!" Maureen smiled holding a shot of tequila.

Back at home, Leah walked over to Haley smiling brightly, holding a shot of tequila, "Open up…"

"What is it?" Haley hesitantly asked,

"The rule is you can't ask you just take." Leah said, handing the liquid to Haley, who eyed it for a few moments before finally taking it down, wincing at the horrible taste.

"It's awful!" Haley said,

"Leah! She's only eighteen." Joanne scolded.

"But Mama…she's married with a kid at eighteen. When is she ever going to have the chance to get wasted? Let her have her night." Leah pleaded.

"We're staying in the house anyway." Brooke said.

Joanne rolled her eyes, but finally gave in, "Fine, but the party stays in the house." She warned.

"Yes ma'am!" Brooke cheered doing a shot of her own.

"Don't worry chica; I'll loosen your Mama up." Mimi whispered in Leah's ear.

"Look more guests!" Angel shouted coming in from the door with Cora, Alison and a bunch of other woman.

(Incase you were wondering Tessa and Kylie were next door at the Cohen's for the night with a babysitter.)

Back in the city Tyler sat center stage at the cat scratch club with a big drunken goofy smile on his face.

"I can't believe I'm watching my son…get a lap dance." Benny said, bowing his head so he could avert his eyes else where.

"Lighten up, he's a grown man!" Collins grinned passing Benny another beer. "Have a good time; you're away from the wife for once."

"Hey, Maureen?" Mark asked nudging the diva in the side, "Are you okay, you know being around all this alcohol?"

"I'm fine." Maureen smiled answering truthfully, sipping her soda, which she had gotten for free. "I'm out partying with my friends in a strip club…it almost feels like old times."

Mark smiled, happy with that answer. She really did seem to be enjoying herself.

Even Joanne was enjoying herself back at the house.

"I can't believe one of my daughters is married." Joanne slurred, stumbling in and flopping in her chair, wrapping an arm around Angel.

"I know honey; I still can't believe you have a family _with_ Maureen." Angel giggled.

"Mama?" Haley slurred flopping on Joanne's lap, "Don't be mad, but I'm drunk."

"Me too Hales…me too." Joanne said and soon they both broke into a fit of laughter.

"This is great!" Leah laughed, "I love drunken people, especially when it's my sister and Mama."

"Hey, Brooke." Joanne winked, "You have a crush on me."

"I do." Brooke smirked, wrapping her arms around Leah, "I love your Mama."

"I love you." Leah smiled, turning to kiss her on the lips.

"Hey!" Haley shouted throwing chips at them, "No making out at my party."

"Haley." Leah smirked, grabbing a handful of popcorn, throwing it at her sister, and soon a huge drunken food fight erupted.

The next afternoon, Maureen and a very hangover Tyler arrived home. Tyler went straight to bed, while Maureen carefully stepped over garbage, giggling to herself.

"Wow, they had fun." Maureen mumbled, with a grin, coming into the kitchen to find Mimi and Angel cleaning up.

"Where are the girls?" Maureen asked,

"Piled in the living room." Mimi smiled, greeting Maureen with a hug, "Your girls were all wasted last night."

"Even Joanne?" Maureen smiled.

"Especially Joanne _and_ Haley." Angel said, pulling Maureen in a hug, "How'd you do last night?" she asked, about the party and more so about her being around alcohol.

"Wonderful." Maureen smiled, "I don't think Tyler has ever been so drunk. Mark had to pull over a few times on the way home so he could empty his stomach." She turned on her heels, "I'm going to go check on Joanne."

She tip-toed into the living room, smiling at the sight of her passed out family, she was so proud. She walked in the middle of them all, taking a deep breath, "MORNING!"

All four of them jumped up, groaning.

"Keep it down will ya?" Leah mumbled covering her face with a pillow.

"I hate drinking." Haley whined.

"Yeah…I don't miss the morning after, that's for sure." Maureen giggled, before adding, "Tyler's home and upstairs."

Haley nodded and stood up, wobbling to her bedroom.

"Honeybear?" Joanne whined, standing up wrapping her arms around Maureen.

"Fun night?" Maureen asked pulling her close.

Joanne nodded resting her head on Maureen's shoulder, "Not a fun morning." She said.

"I'll take care of you." Maureen assured, "Go upstairs to bed." She ordered grabbing her butt before shooing her off. She nudged Leah and Brooke with her foot who were sprawled out on the ground, "You guys go to your bedroom too." She said.

After all the drunks were gone to bed, Maureen helped Angel and Mimi clean up, they ate lunch and then the two went back home into the city when Roger came and picked them up.

After everything was done Maureen headed upstairs and climbed into bed with Joanne, who immediately cuddled up to her.

"Is Tessa and Kylie home?" Joanne asked,

"No, they wanted to stay and play for a while longer." Maureen answered, kissing the top of Joanne's head.

They laid in a comfortable silence for a moment before Joanne lifted her head, her face serious, her caring eyes holding on to Maureen's, "How'd you do last night?"

"Everyone loves asking me that huh?" Maureen smirked,

"We just care." Joanne said, pecking her on the lips.

"Well Joanne…" Maureen said pausing for dramatic effect, "I did great." She honestly stated, "I didn't have the urge to drink at all and it was good to get out with the boho's again…even with Benny."

Joanne smiled, planting a much longer and tender kiss on Maureen's lips, "I'm proud of you Maureen."

"Thanks, Joanne." Maureen smiled, running her hand through the lawyer's hair, "Now go to sleep, I heard you had a long night last night."

Joanne mumbled something as she put her head back down on Maureen's chest, her eyes fluttering shut and soon the both of them fell into a peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I might end this soon...just a heads up. ;)**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Ow…" Maureen winced, as Joanne rolled over in bed, slamming an arm across her ribcage.

"What is it, babe?" Joanne groggily asked, her eyes still closed, happy it was the weekend, so she could finally sleep in.

Maureen moved Joanne's arm so it was lying across her stomach, "Nothing."

"No you said ow, what is it?" Joanne persisted, kissing Maureen's neck.

"I had a cramp in my leg…" Maureen lied, running her hand up Joanne's back, as the lawyer tenderly pampered her neck, "But I'm feeling much better now…" She smirked, turning her head to face Joanne so their lips could meet.

"I love Saturday's." Joanne smiled into the kiss, shivering when Maureen's cold hand slid down the back of her pants, impulsively grabbing her ass. "Maureen!" She squeaked rolling on top of Maureen.

"Ow!" Maureen shouted, quickly rolling Joanne off of herself.

"What is wrong?" Joanne asked sitting up, concerned.

"Nothing." Maureen said sitting up as well, "I must have slept wrong last night or something…I'm all achy."

"Well babe, go take a shower, maybe the hot water will help." Joanne said, kissing the side of her face. "I'm going to go start cleaning."

Maureen sighed, "It's cleaning day today?"

"Yup!" Joanne smiled, climbing out of bed, "And _everyone_ is helping." She walked over to the window, smiling when she seen it was a beautiful sunny, June day. She walked around the bed where Maureen was still sitting, grabbing the diva's face in her hands, "I'm sending you outside to do yard work."

Maureen pouted, "Pookie, why? You should do that stuff. You're more butch than I am."

"But it turns me on when you do that stuff." Joanne whispered, kissing her on the lips, "Especially when you wear your bikini and cut off jean short, shorts…" She closed her eyes, kissing Maureen much longer this time, "Mmm, you get all sweaty, and you're just so sexy…"

A giant grin over took Maureen's face, "Okay…I'll do yard work for you." She agreed, "It'll be like I'm your slave, no, I'm your _sex _slave, and in order to get sex I have to work for you…"

"Okay, honeybear, you're having too much fun with this…" Joanne giggled, kissing her on the lips one last time before pulling away, "Go jump in the shower."

"Yes ma'am." Maureen smirked, slapping Joanne's ass as she walked by.

Down in the kitchen Joanne rounded up the family, assigning each of them a household chore.

"Okay, Tessa and Kylie, clean your rooms, and put all the toys away downstairs. Brooke and Leah you are in charge of cleaning downstairs, like vacuuming, dusting…all that fun stuff. Haley, you'll be upstairs doing the bathrooms and vacuuming and whatever else and I'll do this level with the kitchen and living room. And Tyler, you'll be outside with Maureen…I love when she works outside, for person reason's…but let's face it, sometimes she isn't that handy, and I want her to open the pool today and she _will_ needhelp."

"But Brooke and I wanted to go shopping today." Leah whined.

"You still can." Joanne said, "After you're done cleaning."

"Come on…" Brooke said grabbing Leah's arm.

"But it's Saturday, Mama." Tessa pouted, "It's play day."

"It's clean first, play later day." Joanne said, "Now get moving."

Tessa crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes, "Fine. Come on Kylie."

"I'll be outside." Tyler said, retreating into the garage.

Haley gave him a kiss before heading upstairs, passing the master bedroom just as Maureen cracked the door open.

"Haley?" Maureen whispered, sticking her head out of the bedroom, making sure Joanne wasn't around, "Are you alone?"

Haley corked an eyebrow, crossing her arms with confusion, "Yeah…"

Maureen reached out, dragging the eighteen-year-old in her bedroom, "Come here, I need you!"

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"Don't scream or say nothing…" Maureen said, "But look!" She said with fret pulling her shirt halfway up so she could show Haley her ribcage, where in black ink was a tattoo of a Chinese symbol.

"Mom?" Haley gasped, but then her face fell, "It's all red."

"And hurts like hell!" Maureen said, "What do I do?"

"You're asking me?" Haley smirked.

"Haley, don't play dumb. You know you and Mama are the two smartest in this household, and I can't go to Mama! I'm not ready for her to freak out on me about this just yet…"

"Why'd you get it then?" Haley asked, "And what does the symbol mean?"

Maureen shrugged, "I'm not getting any younger…I wanted to do something wild again, just like old times. So I went and got it the night of Tyler's bachelor party."

Haley's eyes bugged out, but before she could even ask, Maureen quickly answered what was on her mind.

"And no, he didn't get one. I went with just Collins." Maureen said.

Haley visibly relaxed, her eyes falling back onto the tattoo, "Well you know it's infected, right?"

Maureen ran a hand through her hair, "This didn't happen with my star tattoo."

"You just have to put some cream on it." Haley instructed. "And if the red doesn't go away, and if it still hurts then you should go see a doctor." She leaned in closer, "It just looks really dry and red…I think it just needs cream."

"Okay." Maureen nodded, turning to head back to the bathroom, but looked over her shoulder, "How do you know so much about tattoos?"

"Leah has one." Haley said with out thinking and then quickly covered her mouth, "I mean, what?"

Maureen smiled, "Lower back?"

Haley nodded.

"I can't believe my daughter has a tramp stamp…" Maureen smiled shaking her head.

"Just wait, you know Tessa is going to get one when she's older." Haley smirked, "She already is a little rebel."

"I can't wait for her teenage years…" Maureen sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes. "Okay, you better get back to cleaning before Mama comes looking for you."

Haley nodded, but stopped to add, "Oh and Mom, good luck hiding that today. I'm pretty sure Mama wants to see you work with out a shirt on…"

Maureen's smile faded. She looked up towards the ceiling, "Damn me and my hotness."

"Okay, my cue to go." Haley laughed.

After getting ready, Maureen finally made her way down stairs, with her cut off jeans and a tank top, with her bathing suit on underneath.

"Finally." Joanne said, "Tyler's out there doing all the work on his own."

"Good boy." Maureen smirked, "Okay, I'll be outside." Maureen said quickly leaving.

Later that day, Maureen came in to get a drink, Joanne sneaking up behind her.

"Honeybear, you still have your shirt on…" She said, running her hands up her shirt and across her stomach.

Maureen smiled, leaning back into the embrace, "I know…its a little cold today."

"Not it's not…" Joanne said, playing with the hem of Maureen's shirt, "It's boiling out." She said pulling Maureen's shirt up, but Maureen pulled it down, which caused Joanne to pull away, "Okay, tell me what's going on?"

Maureen spun on her heels, appalled, "Excuse me?"

"You won't let me take your shirt off, something has to be wrong." Joanne insisted, crossing her arms over her chest, "What'd you do?"

"I'm so sure you automatically think I've done something." Maureen said with a frown.

"Oh just tell her, she's going to find out sooner or later." Leah said, entering the kitchen with Brooke and Haley behind her.

"Leah!" Maureen whined, then looked towards Haley, "Haley you told her!?"

"And me." Brooke smiled raising her hand.

"Told them what?" Joanne asked.

"Leah has a tramp stamp!" Maureen blurted.

"Hey!" Leah pouted, slapping Brooke's shoulder.

"I didn't tell her!" Brooke whined, rubbing her shoulder.

Haley stepped away from Leah," It slipped."

"Leah!" Joanne scolded, lifting the back of Leah's shirt, where a small tattoo of her zodiac sign was tattooed on her skin.

"It was a spur of the moment thing." Leah shrugged, "And it's not big…"

Joanne shook her head, turning her attention back to Maureen, "Okay, stop trying to put the subject on someone else, what did you do?"

Maureen sighed and lifted her shirt, showing a white bandage covering the spot on her ribs. "I got a tattoo…"

"Maureen." Joanne huffed.

"I'm a grown woman; I can do what I want." Maureen said.

"Let me see." Joanne ordered.

Maureen carefully pulled back the gauze, revealing the Chinese symbol.

Joanne looked it over, not showing any type of emotion, "What does it mean?" She blankly asked.

"Family." Maureen quietly replied. "I wanted something to represent all of us. And we are a family…and it works for the boho's too."

Joanne's face softened, her heart melting, "Maureen…that is actually really sweet." She leaned in kissing her cheek.

"And hot." Brooke added, "That's a hot place for a tattoo."

"Thanks." Maureen smiled, "I thought so."

"I want one!" Tessa all of a sudden chimed in,

"Told you." Haley smiled in Maureen's direction.

"Not until you're thirty-five." Maureen said.

"But mooooooom." Tessa whined. "Please!"

"Me too!" Kylie said.

Haley rolled her eyes, nudging Maureen, "You're such a role model." She picked Kylie up, "I thought you wanted to be a princess? Princesses don't have tattoos."

"Oh…" Kylie said, her eyes big and wide, "Then Mommy, I don't want one ever…"

"Good girl." Haley smiled.

"Alright!" Joanne said, "Enough chit-chat, let's get back to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm thinking about two more chapters...**

**And to my anonymous reviewer _'Sid'_ thanks for suggesting that picture for Tessa! I was actually thinking about using her, but I was struggling with making a decision, but since you seem to have the same thought, I decided to go with it. So my kind reviewing friends, if you head over to my profile once again, you will see that I now have a picture of Tessa up! :) **

**I'm just looking for Kylie now...**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Yummy." Maureen moaned from her spot on her lawn chair, looking over the top of her sunglasses as Joanne climbed out of the pool, the water dripping off of her body, her skin glistening in the sun, "Check out that body."

Brooke's head snapped in Joanne's direction, smiling, "Gladly."

Maureen arched her eyebrow, slowly turning her head to face Brooke, "Aren't you supposed to be checking out my daughter?"

"Can't I do both?" Brooke asked almost pouting.

Maureen reached out, pushing her head, "No, Joanne is mine."

"Hey!" Brooke whined, "You and Leah are so abusive."

"You like it." Leah playfully said as she walked over to the two and straddled Brooke's waist.

"Uh, no." Maureen said pointing to the two, "Seriously, Leah…get off of her. You two are only wearing bikinis and that is just wrong to do in front of me."

Leah crossed her arms, scrunching her face into a frown, "But you and mom-"

"Are married." Maureen finished, "Plus this is our pool and our house."

"You can't use that excuse all the time." Leah said,

"So…since Haley and I are married, can we-"

"No." Maureen's head snapped in his direction pointing a finger at Tyler and Haley, who were sitting really close. Her eyes soon landed on Joanne who had a towel wrapped around her waist and was heading inside the house. She jumped up, smiling, "You know what, while I'm inside you guys can do what you want! As long as you keep an eye on Tessa and Kylie." With that said she ran into the house, sneaking up behind Joanne so she could wrap her arms around her from behind.

"Hey, baby." Joanne's smiled leaning back.

"Hey." Maureen said nuzzling her nose in Joanne's neck, "You look so sexy in a bikini. And being wet suits you as well."

Joanne lightly laughed, resting her hands on top of Maureen's, "Thanks, honeybear. You look good too."

"Let's make love." Maureen whispered nibbling her ear.

"All the kids are up and home." Joanne said, turning in Maureen's arms.

"But Pookie, I want you right now, right here." Maureen whined, pushing Joanne up against the counter, "Look how yummy you look."

"I'm happy I look so good you could eat me." Joanne smiled, pulling Maureen a little closer, "Later tonight we'll make love."

"No, right now." Maureen insisted, pleasantly sucking on her wife's neck, "Go tell the kids to go out for the day." She added undoing the towel that was wrapped around Joanne's waist, sliding her hands gently down her flat stomach, attempting to take a peak down her bikini bottoms but Joanne pulled her hands away.

"Okay." Joanne smirked, "If _you_ can get all the kids out of the house for a few hours, we'll make love."

Maureen's face lit up, her eyes wide, "Yay!" She turned on her heels and headed back outside, where she found Leah and Haley yelling at each other.

"That was my towel!" Leah said trying to pull it out of Haley's hand.

Haley pulled back, "No it was mine. I brought it outside for me to dry off with, not your ugly self."

"Hey!" Maureen shouted, "What are you two fighting about now?"

"It's my towel!" Leah and Haley yelled at the same time.

"Actually, it's mine." Tessa said as she came in between the two of them and pulled the towel as hard as she could, causing her two older sisters to lose balance and fall in the pool. Tessa simply smiled and happily dried herself off.

"Oh God!" Brooke laughed pointing at Haley and Leah who just came up for air, both angry, "That was so awesome!"

Tyler nodded, "Just the way Tessa came out of nowhere and boom! They're in the pool!"

"It's not funny!" Leah stated,

"What's going on out here?" Joanne asked. She could hear all the shouting from inside the house.

"Grandma, they're too loud." Kylie pouted, raising her arms in the air so Joanne could pick her up, and luckily Joanne got the hint and hoisted her so she rested on her hip.

"I know sweetie." Joanne agreed, walking over to stand next to Maureen.

"Mama, Tessa pushed us into the pool." Haley complained.

"If you would have given me _my_ towel none of this would have happened." Leah said.

"You two fight too much." Maureen said shaking her head,

"Yeah, maybe a day out with each other will bring you two closer." Joanne said, "Actually why don't all of you go out for dinner or something?"

"Can we!?" Tessa asked,

"That sounds fun." Brooke shrugged.

"Not with her." Leah and Haley said pointing at each other.

"Yes." Joanne said in the kind of tone that left no room for arguing.

Sure enough an hour later, Joanne had managed to get all the kids out of the house.

"You impress me, Joanne." Maureen grinned pulling Joanne close, "Those kids listen to you like you're their queen or something."

"Except Tessa." Joanne smirked, wrapping her arms around Maureen's waist, "She is practically your puppet."

Maureen laughed, "As along as our kids listen to us I guess."

On the way into the City, which was where the kids were going for the rest of the day and night, Haley was fiddling with the radio, while Leah yelled at her from the backseat.

"Haley, just pick a stupid station and leave it."

Haley turned in her seat, smirking, "When you sit in the passenger seat, you can play with the radio. Are you sitting in the passenger seat?"

Leah rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "No."

"Then shut up." Haley stated turning back around.

"You two fight over the stupidest things." Brooke mumbled, shaking her head, turning to look out the window.

"I like that song!" Leah shouted, when she heard a good song on the radio, but Haley quickly changed it, "You bitch!"

"Hey bitch, you're not allowed to swear." Tessa said from the seat behind Leah and Brooke.

Kylie gasped, covering her mouth, "Tessa _you_ swore."

"Everyone just…be quiet!" Tyler finally yelled, turning the radio off, having enough of all this bickering, "If anyone of you speaks again I'm going to turn this car around!"

Everyone went silent, startled by the sudden out burst.

"Thank you." Tyler breathed his hands relaxing on the steering wheel.

A good two soundless minutes went by, no one speaking, until Brooke just had to say something.

"Uh dude, can you put the radio back on or something, this silence is killing me?"

Tyler sighed, but complied. He sent a quick glance towards Haley, "It stays on this station. I can't handle anymore fighting between you and Leah."

Haley simply shrugged and looked out the window, and the rest of the car ride was happily peaceful.

After walking around New York, and visiting the boho's, the six of them went out for dinner. They were actually having a nice dinner, until a few girls walked in the restaurant

"Oh great…" Haley huffed, rolling her eyes, "Out of all the places in NYC, the snobbiest people have to come here?"

Brooke turned to look, "Who are they?"

"They went to my high school. They were a year younger than me, but when they found out I had a kid at age fourteen all they did was make fun of me. All I have to say is thank God I'm out of high school. I wish I didn't stay that extra year."

"It couldn't have been that bad." Leah said,

"Like you'd know, you weren't there." Haley shot back.

"Whatever." Leah mumbled and began eating her food.

Sure enough, throughout dinner, the girls who had entered the restaurant, known as the "Snobby girls" sat close to Haley and the kids, and they would loudly blurt out offensive comments.

"What's bastard mean?" Kylie innocently asked, hearing the word come from one of their mouths.

"Don't listen to them." Tyler said, "They're rude little girls, who shouldn't be taking."

"I think she's having another baby…" One of the girls laughed.

"All right that's it!" Leah said standing from her seat, "Haley I can't believe you're just taking all this in! That's not like you. Do something!"

"What would you like me to do? There's three of them…one of me." Haley stated, "Trust me I would have gone over there all ready if I was as brave as Mom."

"Well then…" Leah trailed, and began to walk over towards the girls.

"Leah!?" Brooke shouted, "Where are you going?"

Leah marched over to their table, crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow, "Do you have something to say to our actual faces?"

One of the girls stood up, 'the leader' getting in Leah's face, "Yeah, your sister is a slut, and the rest of your family are all dykes."

With out warning, Leah threw a punch.

"She didn't!" Brooke gasped with a bright grin.

"She did!" Tyler nodded.

As Leah fought the one girl, another girl was about to jump in, but Haley was quickly over there, defending Leah and her family.

"I am so turned on right now!" Brooke cheered, "Pull her hair, Leah!"

"Stuff her face with food, Haley." Tyler clapped.

Of course, the third girl had to jump in and try and help her friends out, but before she could little Tessa ran over and jumped on her back, helping her sisters out. Inevitably they were all kicked out of the restaurant and were asked to never return, and so they headed back home.

"Grandma!?" Kylie cried out as she entered the house, tears in her eyes, very upset about what had happened.

"You guys are home already?" Joanne asked coming out from the master bedroom in only her robe, getting clobbered by Kylie. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"They were fighting?" Kylie sobbed, "It's not very nice."

Joanne huffed, coming down the stairs as everyone else piled into the house, "Leah and Haley are _still_ fighting."

"Not each other." Brooke proudly said, "Other bitches! Who were ripping on Haley, and then all of you, so Leah took a stand and then Haley jumped in to help, and then Tessa jumped in!"

"You all got into a fight?" Joanne asked with wide eyes, "Great, I'm dealing with three more Maureen's."

"They fought!?" Maureen proudly asked as she ran down the stairs in her robe, picking Tessa up. She eyed Leah and Haley who had some small bruises and cuts, tears of joy in her eyes, "For defending your family?"

"She's my sister." Leah shrugged like it was nothing, "No one is allowed to make fun of her except me."

"Me too." Haley said.

"Me three!" Tessa smiled raising her hand.

Maureen pulled all three of them into a hug, "I've never been so proud."

"Maureen, don't encourage them." Joanne said, "I don't care who or what you're defending, you do not use violence!"

"But Leah is so sexy when she fights…" Brooke dreamily replied, earning a glare from Joanne, "All right, I'll take my day dream elsewhere."

"I'll join you." Leah smiled, following Brooke downstairs.

"I'm going to go wash up." Haley said, reaching out to grab a disappointed Kylie, "And calm Kylie down." She added and climbed the stairs, with Tyler following behind.

"And I am going to go get Tessa some ice cream." Maureen said walking towards the kitchen.

"Don't you dare reward her, Maureen!" Joanne said, running after the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**One. More. Chapter. To. Go. **


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, and Joanne and Maureen were doing yard work, such as cleaning the pool, cutting the grass, and fixing up the garden. Joanne was actually very proud of Maureen and herself, they were surprisingly really good at keeping up on house repairs, and heavy duty yard work. Sure they would ask for help at times, but usually Mo and Jo did it on their own.

Maureen didn't even really argue that much when asked to help out either…because it oddly turned Joanne on when the diva did housework, whether she was simply cleaning, or lifting something heavy, which eventually led them to some fun time in their bedroom at the end of the day. Joanne would show Maureen just how much she appreciated her hard work.

Although, at this moment Maureen seemed to be missing in action not doing any hard work at all.

Joanne put the pool skimmer down, doing a quick scan of the yard to try and spot Maureen, but her wife was no where to be found.

"Maur?" She called out, but the brunette didn't pop out.

Joanne raised a curious eyebrow and ventured inside the house. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge taking a long deserved drink from it, before walking down the hall to the front door to see if maybe Maureen was in the front yard, but to her displeasure she wasn't out there.

"What the hell?" Joanne said walking through the living room this time, only stopping when she successfully found Maureen sprawled out on her stomach taking a nap on the couch. Joanne smiled, shaking her head, "Lazy…" She whispered, her eyes averting to the thong that was sticking out from the top of her shorts, "And sexy."

Joanne smirked sitting on the edge of the couch. Reaching out she wrapped her fingers around the black fabric and gently tugged, hoping to wake Maureen up.

"Mmm." Maureen moaned, a smile forming on her lips, her eyes still closed, "Do it again."

Joanne lightly laughed tugging a bit harder this time, before laying herself over Maureen, covering her like a blanket, "How long have you been in here?"

"I snuck away about ten minutes ago…" Maureen admitted, "You work me too hard, Pookie."

"But you work so well." Joanne smiled, moving some of Maureen's hair to the side so she could lightly kiss her neck.

Maureen smiled at the sudden pleasure, popping an eye open, "The kids still at the beach?"

Joanne nodded, kissing her temple, "Yup, it's just you and me, honeybear."

Maureen rolled over on her back successfully with out knocking Joanne off, "You wanna maybe have some fun on our own?"

"You read my mind." Joanne replied, quickly pecking her on the lips, before pulling away to add, "By the way, I also think it's totally hot how you still wear a thong and you're how old?"

"Shut up, don't say my age." Maureen warned,

Joanne shook her head smiling, "Babe, you still look like a hot twenty-year old, its okay."

"Just kiss me." Maureen ordered, pulling Joanne's head down to hers so they could start fooling around.

Ten minutes later the kids all came home, Maureen and Joanne unaware of their arrival. Kylie was the first to enter the house, kicking her sandals off, before entering the living room so she could watch TV. She smiled when she found Joanne on the couch. However, she was instantly confused as to why her Grandma was hovered over Maureen with her shirt almost pulled over her head.

"Grandma?" She asked out loud coming around to the front of the couch, her eyes going wide with bewilderment.

"Kylie!" Joanne shouted quickly pulling her shirt down.

Kylie covered her eyes, and ran out of the living room, jumping into Haley's arms.

"First Haley and now Kylie." Maureen smiled, "Good thing I was only pampering your upper half." She winked resting her arms under the back of her head.

"Why do you always find stuff like this funny?" Joanne wondered.

"Why not?" Maureen asked shrugging.

Joanne climbed off of Maureen, making sure she was decent before going to explain things to Kylie. Luckily it didn't take her long to find her granddaughter, since Haley was walking towards Joanne with Kylie balancing on her hip, a glare resting on her face.

"You were breast feeding, Mom?" Haley questioned, appalled.

"In the living room?" Leah piped in, overhearing the conversation,

Brooke sulked, joining the conversation, "Damn I wish I would have walked in first."

"I thought only babies did that?" Kylie asked, hiding her eyes on Haley's neck.

"Mama, that's so gross. First I walk in on you two and now Kylie…she's only four!" Haley scolded.

"I know…" Joanne said, "We didn't think you guys were going to be home so soon."

"Still…you should do it in your room with the door closed, always do it in your room." Haley said.

"Always!" Leah added, "With the door locked."

"Relax; it's not the end of the world." Maureen stated, coming in the hallway with Tessa balancing on her hip.

"You guys were making a baby?" Tessa giggled, twirling one of Maureen's curls around her finger.

Everyone went silent for a few moments, until they burst into laughter. Kylie and Tessa shared a confused look, wondering what was so funny.

"I think you need to learn about the birds and the bees again…" Joanne said.

"Yeah, and no flower can and garden explanation this time." Maureen said, nudging Joanne, her eyes suddenly lighting up with an idea. "We should use pictures!"

Tyler scrunched up his face, "Uh…that's kind of gross…illegal maybe?" He said looking to Joanne.

"Yeah, Honeybear, no pictures." Joanne said,

"Whatever." Maureen said, setting Tessa on the ground, and heading up into her bedroom.

Brooke smirked, watching her go, her eyes soon averting to Joanne, "She's going to go look at her own pictures isn't she?"

Joanne nodded, "Oh yeah."

Later that night, everyone was in bed, and for once in a long time Leah, Haley and Tessa were the only kids there. Tyler and Kylie were at the Coffins for the night, so Kylie could visit with Benny and Alison for a change, and Brooke was working a late shift.

"Haley?" Leah quietly called out, knocking lightly on her sister's bedroom door.

Haley looked up over the brim of her novel, putting it down when she spotted Leah, "Come in."

Leah went and sat on the edge of Haley's bed, and with out wasting anytime began telling her the idea she thought of, "So I was thinking. Mama and Mom have really been there for us…like a lot. We owe them so much, and since they can't seem to keep their hands off of each other, why don't we give them sometime by themselves?"

Haley nodded, agreeing for once in her life with Leah, "That sounds like a good idea."

Leah smirked, "I figured maybe we could go away to the Jefferson cabin? If Mama will let us go on our own?"

Haley sat up in bed, "Want to go ask them?"

"Sure!" Leah said, jumping up, and the two headed to their parents room.

"You go in first." Haley said, scared of what they might see upon entering.

"No you." Leah encouraged, "You've seen them once before, it won't be a surprise."

"You both can come in, we're fully dressed." Joanne called out, looking up from her paper work, which was sprawled out across the bed.

"And sleeping." Maureen mumbled, but was ignored as Haley and Leah entered the room, climbing on the bed.

"We have a proposition." Haley began, and then pointed to Leah.

"We want to give you and Mom some alone time." Leah said, earning Maureen's attention who quickly sat up, liking the sound of the idea already, "So, if you let us, we'll go to the Jefferson cabin for a week or two."

"Okay!" Maureen happily agreed.

"Maureen, wait." Joanne said holding her hand in front of her face, "I don't know Leah…"

"But Brooke and I are twenty-one, and Haley and Tyler are parents!" Leah quickly explained.

"An eighteen year-old parent." Joanne corrected.

Maureen pulled Joanne's hand out of her face, "Pookie, I moved out of the house when I was twenty-one."

"But…what if something happens, you're so far away from town…" Joanne sighed, "Why do you want to go there anyway?"

"I love the cabin." Leah said, "Especially in the summer."

"And you two will have the house to yourselves." Haley taunted, "No kids walking in on you while you're…" Haley paused shivering with disgust. "I'm not going to finish that sentence."

Maureen gasped with excitement, "Please, Pookie! I haven't had you to myself in such a long time!"

"Okay, I'll tell you what." Joanne said, "Grandpa (Jefferson) goes up there by himself in the summer time for two weeks, to keep the cabin fixed up, and to get away. You can go up then. I'd just feel much better knowing someone older was there. Plus he could drive the boat for you and watch Kylie and Tessa if you want couple time."

Haley and Leah eyed each other. They didn't say anything for a few seconds until finally Haley replied.

"Okay, sounds fair."

Joanne smiled, "All right, I'll call him tomorrow."

"Okay thanks, Mama." Haley said, hugging her, Leah doing the same. They each gave Maureen a hug and then they went to leave the room.

"Wait…" Leah said, pulling Haley back.

Joanne and Maureen both looked up at the blonde, waiting for her to continue.

"Can we sleep with you guys tonight?" She asked, sounding like she was a little kid again. "Just like old times, remember?"

"We're not kids anymore, Leah." Haley said.

"So." Leah pouted, "I miss those days. I loved snuggling in bed with Mom and Mama. I remember doing it when you guys first adopted me and…" She grew quiet bowing her head, "And that's the day I knew I actually belonged to a family."

"Sure, come on." Joanne smiled, moving her paper work onto her nightstand.

Leah was quickly on the bed again, resting in the middle of her parents.

Haley raised an eyebrow and turned to leave; she turned back towards the bed almost second guessing herself, but then left the room.

"She's grown up too fast." Maureen said, pulling Leah close, glad Leah still liked snuggling with her.

A few minutes later, Haley walked back in the room with Tessa in her arms.

"Why'd you wake me up Haley!?" Tessa argued, cranky she had been rudely awaken.

"So you can cuddle with Mom." Haley explained, setting her down on Maureen's side of the bed.

"Oh." Tessa said, and quickly curled up against Maureen.

Haley went back to shut the lights off, and then joined her family, slipping under the covers on Joanne's side, resting her head on her Mama's shoulder.

Joanne smiled, proud to be the mother of these three girls. She turned her head to face Maureen, who was smiling back at her.

"I love you." Joanne whispered.

"I love you too." Maureen replied.

Joanne pulled her family close, relaxing into her pillow. She let out a content sigh and closed her eyes, truly satisfied with how her life had ended up and the family she was raising. Sure there were rough times, but on nights like these ones, when the family was all together and getting along, it made it all worth while.

_The End_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thank you ALL for R&Ring! ~ :D**

**For the people who've been asking, yes there will be a Parenthood Part: 3 - I actually have some Brooke/Leah and Haley/Tyler idea's right now. I'm just trying to think of some Tessa and MoJo ones.**

**Also, before Part 3 comes out, Mitchy1 gave me the idea of doing a Prequel. So I think I might do a small story about when MoJo first started their family. :) **

**Anyways! Thanks again for R&Ring! **


End file.
